


Dragon Booster and The Mirror of Epithymia

by sailormuffin



Category: Dragon Booster (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dragons, Fantasy, Magic, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormuffin/pseuds/sailormuffin
Summary: Iolene has now been found and rescued. It's now time for her to plan what to do next! But she doesn't know what that is. Meanwhile, Lei's family is preparing a massive royal wedding. While Beau searches for a cure for his Black Draconium curse.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Everyone in the Mille-Voix court sits in suspense as other leaders from far and wide have arrived. Shadow Booster looking at each one of them intently as they wait for the Shadow Emperor to arrive.

Chancellor Volantriss is playing around with her thin white fur coat. Her short brunette hair is done pixie style. Wearing a white jumpsuit underneath the long fur coat. No make-up or jewelry on her. She's only twenty-five years old and this is her very first grand meeting as a world leader... She rules the White Empire and is Chancellor of the capital city of Ventuss.

Shadow Booster couldn't help but snicker at her. She looks obviously nervous. Where all other leaders are stone-cold faced trying to not look at each other in the eye. Many of them are raised as royals who have family spanning generations of leadership. The White Empire hasn't had a royal family since their country reformed one-hundred-fifty years ago. Deeming the royal family unnecessary and threatened to kill them all.

The royal family being members' of the Gold Empire. They had no choice but to give in to their demands. As the Star Dragon civil war had taken place. They couldn't afford more deaths. It was one of the challenges where the Gold Empire gave in... From then on, the White Empire elects their leaders from the advisory council. Volantriss is an advisor herself only getting the title by default as no one else wanted to rule... Which Shadow Booster laughs to himself as everywhere else it's usually the opposite...

Volantriss's advisors and guards all talking to her at the same time. The Shadow Booster smiles and enjoys watching her squirm. As she demands them to shut up causing the loudest ruckus in the large meeting chamber.

Shadow Booster looking around the room as he spots Emperor Zhong Jian. Husband to Empress Zhen who chose to remain at home... He remains calm and collected as he sits still like a statue. Heavily guarded with human dragons and soldiers. There is no way anyone is easily getting through that barricade.

Empress Vatra drinking tea with her dragon advisor Valencia. Vatra is not showing any emotion, but she is as anxious during the last meeting. It has been weeks since then... Her like everyone else wants this war to be officially over. But if everything doesn't go her way there is a huge chance the war will continue. With the Brown kingdom and Light-Blue following close behind.

"How long is he going to take?! This is beyond rude and disrespectful! We should start the meeting without him!" Grand Princess Nerida speaks out to Armageddon the Shadow Emperor's second in command from across the room.

Shadow Booster's master Armageddon smiles in his decorative Black and purple armour. "He will be here. He has an emergency meeting with one of our nobles. He will be with us shortly..." His low voice echoing through the room as everyone looks at him. Nerida just scoffs and folds her arms.

Grand Princess Nerida... Daughter of King Marlowe, cousin to Empress Laelia Ovideus. Who was killed from being on the run for years with her husband Emperor Aelius Ovideus. If Shadow Booster knows anything is to never mess with that family. Strongest and largest navy on the sea... They will never ally with the Black Empire in any sense of form. They want the Black Empire gone and burnt to the ground. Just too bad the Black Empire is mostly that... Land... Inclementia our capital is nowhere near the ocean. Princess Nerida will probably make sure that the Black Empire will get the least of anything in the deal and Armageddon knows this.

Shadow Booster looks to his left and sees a friendly familiar face, Chancellor Erskine. The Purple Empire's leader... He gets along with the Black Empire as they are neighboring nations. Leader of at least a hundred clans, they are famous for their mercenaries and land armies. He became leader with votes by the clan leaders. Decorated with the large bones of a hydrag that he uses as armour along Caped with the skin of the hydrag. Apparently, he killed the beast with his bare hands. A wonderful story he always tells at dinner parties.

And next to Erskine's bunch sits Emperor Asotele's the third, only living younger brother Khafra. The one who deals with the politics of Dominus Sahara. Where his older brother just lavishes in his luxuries while beating up and killing slaves for enjoyment. They're the Black Empire's closest allies and largest trade partners for the slave trade. He sits patiently as he talks to his slave in prisshek. To Shadow Booster's surprise, she isn't even wearing a mind control headgear and is sitting directly next to him. How unorthodox... She is well dressed for a human slave. Wearing a flowing orange dress, make-up, and even wearing a necklace. Her pink hair is done up into a bun with a beautiful green crystal clip. She is very lucky... As many slaves don't even get shoes or rags to wear...

As Shadow Booster looked around, he sees someone staring straight at him. It's Constant... The man he tried to kill and failed. He received a punch to the face from Armageddon when he returned. Since Shadow Booster failed Armageddon, he made sure that it wasn't Shadow Booster who went after him again. Armageddon wants him dead as they have history together. Life before he became Armageddon... A time when he was originally known as Lord Nero.

Constant breaks his stare and looks at Montahan next to him. The leader of the Brown Empire. Shadow Booster sees both men looking at him. Shadow Booster knowing full well he now has a target on his head.

"The Shadow Emperor has arrived!" His slave speaker shouts out. Everyone from his Empire stands as his cold presence reaches the room. His ghostly figure walking at a slow pace. No other Empire stands for him. Not even a hello... Vatra stares at him with a hateful glare. This meeting can make or break both of them.

The King and Queen of Millie-Voix remain polite as he enters the room as they are with all leaders. After all they are the hosts of this wonderful meeting of world leaders. A position that was once held by the Gold Empire. Queen Avery De-Villiers smiles as she stands welcoming everyone with a speech. Her accent is so thick some people cannot understand her properly. Her exorbitant red and brown gown taking up most of her box. Her large white wig is taller than a Suravi child...The dress seems to get larger and larger with each gathering... Her slaves helping her to move around constantly as she shifts around the mass of fabric. This time her theme is bows as they are placed all over the gown. Even her wig has a large red jeweled bow replacing a crown.

Her husband King Gauthier De-Villiers happily greets the Shadow Emperor with a handshake. The ghost looking Emperor looking reluctant but shakes his hand anyway. Like his wife, he wears exorbitant clothes. And like his wife he is wearing a purple dress trying to compete with her.

The meeting begins.

All the Emperors and leaders read days' worth of transcripts written from perspectives from all Empires who officially fought the war. Emperor Arman Kaiser murdered Vatra's husband Daxian Pavus. Which began a five-year-long war. The Black Empire intervened by killing Emperor Arman Kaiser as a clause for breaking their allyship agreements.

The discussions went all throughout the day as Black and Red Empire demand to control Demir, Greens capital city. After a long day of discussion, it was called to have a neutral vote. Which means other countries can have an input of who can end up with what. It's a huge risk on all parties, but the war can end quicker. Or possibly make new problems for the future.

Vatra, Shadow, Montahan, and their associates leave the room as the others are left to discuss the next step.

"The Shadow Emperor must not get his hands on Demir!" Princess Nerida says in frustration as she puts a cigarette in her mouth.

"But you heard what Vatra's followers did to that village near Chuma... They burnt it down killing innocent people." Erskine says in seriousness. "Would you feel good that many innocents dying under their hands?"

"Many people died anyway... This is a terrible war and many innocents died. And since when did you care about the people Erskine?" Nerida smarmily remarks. "I seem to remember you killing a clan leader for not voting for you."

He looks at Nerida with great annoyance.

"I agree with Nerida." As Emperor Zhong Jian says. "Chancellor Erskine your dragon partner Aarav, is it? He has a history with the league of eight does he not? Are they asking you to help us convince to give the Shadow Emperor more land?" He asks in curiosity.

"He has a history with the Shadow Emperor's dragon children, yes, but he has reformed. He hasn't spoken to them in years. He is a great dragon who does what he can to help others. I am just stating he is better fit to rule the Green Empire." Erskine says in complete confidence. But it's clear the others are not swayed.

"What is your input Volantriss?" Emperor Zhong Jian asks. She has been quiet throughout the whole meeting.

She takes out a cigar and puffing as she speaks each word. "Well... I think... That... The Shadow Emperor should have Demir" Making a mess on her pure white outfit and making others cough due to its strong smell.

"What?" Nerida says in shock. "Why do you think he should have anything? He basically cheated a game of chess." As she laughs in surprise.

"I just think he is a better leader than what Vatra is... Vatra is a religious woman. Whatever their weird bird thing wants. It shall receive and it's usually death to those who don't conform."

"But the Black Empire is worse..." Nerida points out. "They will take your whole identity up to the point wishing you are dead! They stabbed their ally in the back. How can anyone support this?"

Nerida looks at Khafra. "I bet you're going to vouch for Shadow. After all, you're close allies."

Khafra looks down at Nerida. His yellow eyes staring at her. He then speaks in dragon tongue as his slave translates.

"That's not quite true..." The slave speaks. "I am the voice of my brother who adores the Shadow Emperor. But we are not to be gullible... We are allies and he stabbed a fellow ally in the back. He is a fool to think we will bend to him like that. It wasn't just to kill an Emperor it was also a warning for us... If we ever fail our trade agreements."

After a week of discussing the new terms and agreements, everyone meets up inside the grand meeting chamber. Several stewards from the different nation's hand over the scrolls to Queen Avery.

She stands up and reads the final delegation.

"Ze Green Draconium Empire zall be split into two. The Black Empire zall have the northern mountains. Demir will belong... To Empress Vatra. All Black Empire associates and soldiers must leave Reds new territory immediately. " Queen Avery sounds excited and relieved. Where her husband looks down disappointingly.

Vatra couldn't help but smile as everyone around her celebrates the result. The clapping becoming a monstrous roar inside the echoing chamber.

"SILENCE!" King Gauthier shouts out.

The Turquoise Queen continues. "However, zince the Shadow Emperor haz ze royal family. He zall keep them as prisonerz and can do what he zeemz fit."

After a whole day of listening to Queen Avery. Vatra, Montahan and Shadow walk over to sign the new papers. The official ending to the Red and Green war.

"For peace... For my husband." Vatra says calmly as if a heavyweight has been lifted off her shoulders. Her husband may have been killed but she feels he may rest in peace now. Even if it wasn't herself who dealt the killing blow to Emperor Arman Kaiser she has what she wants. She raises her Red draconium quill to the Shadow Emperor like raising a glass. He does the same with his Black draconium quill. "For Peace Empress Vatra. We do what we must for our lands..."

And together they signed the new scroll which is magically bound. The war is officially over! A dance party was later held in the grand palace ballroom.

It was as if the world felt true peace. Shadow Booster standing guard for Armageddon as he swore to do. Looking at the Emperor's elite guards having a good time. He was so close to getting that role... But he stands where he must, like a good soldier.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Emperor is sitting on his makeshift throne. Watching the ball as everyone danced and enjoying themselves. Wondering if anyone was to die tonight... After all, it is a Mille-Voix ball. Someone is always killed... It's why the leaders of each nation have tasters and bring their own food.

While he was thinking and planning what fate, he would love to befall on all of them. But now is not the time even though they're all right in front of him. Killing Arman was a mistake thinking to himself. He thought it would scare the others to scare them away while thinking Red and Brown would be weaker to give in. But it's not enough. He would have to play harder and sneakier.

Nobles from all countries are trying their best to flatter the robed leader. Play the part he thinks to himself. Taking off his robe and revealing his powerful black magical armour. Sleek with spikes protruding from his shoulders and helmet. His mask of a human skull, red eyes glowing with intensity. This is the first time he has been seen without his robe. Taking everyone in the room by surprise.

He dances with a young noble lady as they waltzed around the ballroom with everyone's attention on them. Surprising how he can dance so well. Tempted to ask Vatra but he doesn't want to risk anymore embarrassment. Even worse to ask Nerida...

But there are many lingering things that lurk inside the Black Emperors' mind. His visions have not stopped and never will. Why could he not have been birthed with the gift that he needed? Many visions of what he has seen have come true. But it's a matter of when and where... The dream he had last night... A beautiful happy wedding. But it was vague... The vision did not present the people's faces only the venue... An unfamiliar venue. A place he has never been to before.

Asking the young noble lady questions of weddings and formal occasions happening. She answers politely that a royal wedding is to be held in the blue Empire. The Grand Prince Ju-Long Chin and a general's daughter Yang Shu-Lan. As the Emperor twirls the young woman, he gazes at Emperor Zhong Jian.

Smiling underneath his mask as he dances throughout the night. The atmosphere of everyone attending felt peace and relief. Yet everyone feels a freezing shiver in the air.


	2. Reunion Part 2

A beautiful and sunny day with a gentle breeze as a group of rescuers trekking through the mountain chain. It felt forever since Iolene was kidnapped from bandits. But the trauma still remains, digging deeper each day. Not only did she have to have Akvor in her mind she now has White-Eye and Sly to contend within her mental space. The death of Sampson... The man she saved, then died trying to save her... Which made her feel weaker at every moment. Her self-esteem lower than ever... Feeling useless. Clouding her mind... Out of all things her visions is what is giving her comfort. Even if it's the meteor crashing down… Or seeing through the eyes of someone she doesn't know. The visions that once annoyed her, she is gradually embracing it. Even if she doesn't know what her visions really are.

She has been remaining emotionally closed off away from the group as they all talk to each other. It almost felt like she was invisible.

Mali jumps off his dragon turning around in excitement with his arms open.

"AND LIKE THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE LEFT THE GREEN DRACONIUM EMPIRE!" He shouts in relief while having a celebratory drink of beer. Trying his best to keep everyone in high spirits.

Iolene sighs in relief and smiles knowing she is not far from Macdan the Brown Empire's capital. Remaining quiet through most of the trip. Feeling sore and traumatized after everything happening to her. She couldn't help but hide behind her visions by falling asleep often. Beau the dragon she is riding had to be careful while she slept as she could slip off. The dragon feeling guilty for letting her fall off previously causing more injuries to her. She after all helped treat his injuries.

"Iolene" Aaron gently nudges her shoulder to awake. "You can't keep sleeping it's not good for you."

"Aaron... Please just let me sleep." As Iolene faces away from Aaron, waving him off. He looks up at the sky as it's only the middle of the day. "Going back into your visions isn't going to help." He is trying to be as gentle as he could talking to her. Him realising she is not that same girl he knew when he was a young boy. He couldn't admit it but feel disappointed with her reaction. She smiled but since then it's like she was trying to avoid him.

Beau nudges Aaron away as he replies by pushing his head away almost causing him to fall over. Which almost made Beau lose his temper.

Aaron remaining untrustworthy of him after seeing Beau rip apart a human woman. Apparently, Beau was under magical influences and he wasn't of a sane mind. Oleander may have been an enemy, but no one deserves a fate like that... As he has seen dragons do it for fun to their slaves in the past. He was frightened that he could have the same fate at some point. Now that fear has returned.

Lei and his dragon slow down and walk next to Beau. "So Iolene... Do you like food?" As he tries to get a reaction from the blonde girl. Trying to make a nice conversation. If all else fails Lei usually resorts to food. The best conversation starter… Iolene faces the other way. Leaving Lei annoyed. He barely knows anything of the girl and all she is showing is rudeness.

Lei then hand gestures Aaron to lag behind everyone. It's just the three of them.

"Aaron is she usually like this? I thought you said she is sweet and kind." Lei asks. "She has barely said a word since we left the village. She was excited about Beau, but now it's like her happiness disappeared."

"She's traumatised, Lei... I know exactly what she is going through. It's hard... We aren't in her shoes. It can sometimes come off as mood swings. The happiness that suddenly turns to sadness. As her mind is processing after everything that happened now that events have slowed down. I am very much like that. Trying to numb your emotions and not speaking to anyone." Aaron looking at Iolene as she shuffles herself in the saddle. "Only in time can she learn to cope."

"I guess..." Lei says skeptically as he leans towards Aaron. "It's just she's really not what I expected... She can't fight. How can she help if she doesn't even have the basic skills of fighting? I have problems in my own home at the moment. I went all this way to get her for Stein and this is it?"

Aaron gives him a serious look. "It's not her fault..." He says in her defense.

But Lei has a point... Iolene is defenseless. She needs help... Not just for the rescue. But for everything.

Aaron looks down at his feet remembering a part of his childhood. He once stole a bow and arrow and used to practice with it every night. Hiding it in a hole underneath one of the troughs. He would use the bow and chase after the one arrow. He did this repeatedly... Gaining inspiration from his older half-brother Hugo who despises Aaron. Up to the point that when Aaron was getting water for the draghounds Hugo shot an arrow into his bucket. Hugo annoyed that it didn't hit his intended target. Aaron wanted to be better than him... Hugo could never hit the bullseye. But Aaron managed to. Feeling proud of himself... It was too bad that no one could watch... As he stole the bow... He didn't want to think of the punishment if the Kennel master found out.

One-night Iolene snuck out of her room and met Aaron at the kennel. Showing the stolen bow. Iolene shaking her head and didn't like the idea. Aaron grabs her hand and leads her to the training circle. Next door to the kennel as he makes Iolene sit on a nearby stool.

Aaron pulling the bow and hitting the bullseye in his first go. Iolene claps with excitement for him. "Wow! You did great Aaron!" She says excitedly. "I wish I can do that!"

"Why not?" Aaron says in surprise. "You're unique... I thought they would train you for that kind of stuff..."

Iolene looks down in sadness. "The priests won't let me..."

Aaron trying to cheer her up gives her a chance with the bow. Her accidentally shooting too high and his only arrow went over the wall into the forest...

Aaron snaps out of it when Lei is poking his head saying his name in a funny fashion. Aaron laughs as he taps Lei's hand away. "Stop it." Aaron laughs.

"You were daydreaming..." Lei says. "Had to get you back into reality somehow."

Lexi noticing the two laughing slows down Iymp to question what is going on. Lei quickly gives her the discussion.

Lexi rolls her eyes. "Ugh... She's just going to have to get over it... We all have something traumatic happening in our lives. She's no exception! That young girl better get a backbone and FAST!"

"You know I can hear you all..."

Everyone looks up and sees Iolene looking back at them as she asks Beau nicely to walk faster.

The three remain silent for a moment.

"Well, she got moving, didn't she?" As Lexi stretches her arms without a care in the world. As Iymp her red dragon chuckles.

Aaron in full speed runs after Iolene. Who is riding next to Mali. Murray and Kenneth.

"Iolene... We need to talk." Aaron says in urgency.

"Why?" She says non-caringly.

"Because I'm your friend and you can't keep silent from what happened to you! You didn't even tell Prince Murray! Come on! You can't keep hiding yourself forever!" Aaron beginning to sound desperate.

Iolene sighs and looks down at Aaron. "We can speak when we reach Macdan. I just... I'm not ready... Okay. I'm still in a lot of pain..."

Aaron was about to speak, but Murray interrupts him by demanding to give her space. And Mali agrees by telling Aaron told to hold back and give her time. Aaron runs behind as he is told not wanting to test those limits. After all this time he almost forgot that Murray is a prince.

Aaron never fully spoke to her about Dominus Sahara or what truly happened to him. He knows what she is going through. Aaron sighs as he runs next to Lei and Lexi riding their dragons.

Days go by with many battlefields beginning to disappear. Unlike the Green Empire, Brown's greenery is starting to flourish again. Growing over old broken war equipment and many mountain paths are beginning to be repaired by miners.

Prince Murray looks into the large dragon bag that is usually stocked for food. Rummaging through. "We are running out of food..." Murray sounding disappointed. "We will camp here for the night. Aaron hunt for food."

Aaron looks at Iolene as she gets off Beau and checks upon his body. "Iolene do you want to come with me?" Aaron holds out his hand.

She looks up in surprise and smiles a little.

"No!" Murray demands. "We cannot afford to lose her again. Don't be so foolish."

"I'd like to hunt..." Iolene says. Thinking to herself this an opportunity to learn how to survive in the wild. She has been sheltered all her life, her being kidnapped and seeing the real world came as a huge shock. All she knows of the world is from books and her visions. And this will be a great chance to talk to Aaron alone… Murray hasn't left her sight and she doesn't blame him. He has been through a lot. And he went all this way to come and get her.

"You don't know how to hunt!" Murray points out. As he looks at Iolene with skepticism.

Mali nods in agreement. "Now is not the time for you to wander off. We only just found you. Aaron knows how to defend himself. Iolene you stay with me." Everyone looks at Mali as they have never seen him sound so serious.

Iolene sighs as Mali sends Aaron off to hunt alone. Aaron taking his sword and a set of bows and arrows. Mali Even telling Lexi and Lei not to go. Which disappointed them as they liked their hunting discussions. They guess it's some form punishment for Aaron to suggesting Iolene to go hunting. Aaron thinks none of it and leaves.

Iolene sits next to Beau as he lies down. His injuries healing quickly after his transformation. However when he turned to normal his body slowed down. Many of his scars still remain.

Iolene gently pulls out the stitching from Beau's old injuries. Beau flinches as she checks every single part of his body. The burning sensation disappears every time Iolene is nearby. Beau trying to think of what to do next... He is frightened of himself after what happened. He hates humans... But he never wanted to kill them in such a way. How did his brother do it without an ounce of guilt? Beau remaining aloof to reality as he loses himself in his thoughts. He knows that something really is wrong with him. I cannot go home like this... He thinks to himself. What if he hurts another dragon?

Kaunis one of the league of eight did something to him. If he sees him again! He then stops as he didn't know what he would do to Kaunis… Last time he was near Kaunis. The beautiful dragon used his voice and charms to make Beau do whatever he wanted.

Beau looks up at Iymp who is yawning after walking all day. Him looking forward to his bedtime. A dragon with the rare gift of human speech. Beau only himself learned recently to understand human speech. He couldn't speak it at all… And doesn't want to learn it.

"Iympetus… Do you know what's wrong with me?" Beau asks him in the dragon tongue. As Iolene still pulling out his stitches.

Iymp looks at him and sighs. "I told you… Whoever did this to you experimented on your body. A process that gives up power as if you have bonemark."

"I don't have one… I see that you have one." Beau says as he then looks up and sees the flame bonemark on Iymps forehead.

"Lexi is my chosen partner… That's how you get bonemarks. Maybe those in Inclementia are testing to see if they can make dragons powerful without human intervention. Interesting…" As Iymp paces to think. "Very dangerous concept…"

"Dangerous?" Beau says in surprise. "Why?"

"There is a price to having a bonemark. It's an energy cell… Capable of many magical things. There is a heavy price for it… It can cloud the mind. Can even lose your sanity… Humans help curve the sanity as we share the power. Sometimes though humans can fall under the influence of the power and they too can become mad…" Iymp then sits next to Beau as Iolene looks at them talking in dragon tongue.

She is curious as to what they're talking about. Mali however has taken a complete interest in their conversation. He can understand dragons. He himself is a gold priest and trained in their ancient ways. There are many things he knows that are not common knowledge. For a small Suravi man he is not a person to be arguing against.

Iolene sees Lexi and Mr. Winters helping Kenneth get comfortable against a nearby rock. He still looks pale after the fight. She walks over to him and looks at his right leg. Half of it is missing after Oleander using a powerful mag blast. Iolene looks at his bandages. They're starting to turn filthy. He needs clean bandages.

"Has the tea I've been giving you ease the pain?" Iolene asks.

He looks at Iolene and smiles. There is so much pain behind it. It must be so hard knowing he will never walk again.

"It has been helping my lady." He coughs as Lexi sits next to him. Lexi watching closely as Iolene changes his bandages. Lexi was never a good healer. But seeing Iolene change his bandages reminds Lexi of her father.

Mr. Winters watching Iolene closely to make sure she is doing it right. Yelling at her if she does anything wrong.

Lexi couldn't help but shed a tear. Her father was a red draconium miner inside the volcanoes. A dangerous job… Handling dangerous volatile materials. A batch exploded killing many and badly injuring her father. Covered in burns he suffered for months until he passed in his sleep. Lexi misses her father everyday…

"Are you alright priestess Lexiana?"

Lexi shakes her head and looks down at Iolene. Who is looking up at her with concern. Lexi wiping away her tear.

"I'm fine…" As Lexi toughens up and walks away to think about her father.

It is sunset when Aaron finally returns with a large mountain boar. Carrying it over his shoulders he slams it onto the ground.

"Yes! DINNER TIME!" Mali shouts breaking his short-lived serious demeanor. "If only I had wonderful red wine to with the boar. Great job Aaron!"

Aaron smiles at the compliment.

Iolene looks up at Aaron in shock. How did he manage to carry that large beast? Thinking to herself. How did he get that ability? Such strength… Even his speed is hard to ignore. He can run just as fast as a dragon.

Lei, Lexi, and Aaron together prepare the boar to be cooked. The dragons get the offal as it's Iymp's favourite meat.

Murray sighing as they miss their higher comforts. Meanwhile, Mr. Winters keeps a close eye on Kenneth's health.

Iolene looks up at Aaron with curiosity. "You weren't just traveling Dominus Sahara, weren't you?" Finally confirming her fears that he was taken away against his will. She suspected after all these years.

Aaron takes a large drink of water. Wishing it was alcohol. "No…" He whispers. Thinking of the night his father sold him away to enslavers.

Iolene looks down realising that this is the real reality. There is no going back…

"It was so scary…" Iolene speaks out. As everyone looks up at her. She tells her story to the group. Aaron listening as he skins and prepared the boar to be cooked. Lei and Lexi prepare the fire. From Akvor attacking her to the group rescuing her. Iolene takes out Sampson's hair that she cut off.

She hands it over to Lexi. "He saved me… The last thoughts he had until his last breath. Was of his home…"

Lexi nods as she says a prayer. As his hair goes up into a flame. "Return to the phoenix." She whispers.

Iolene smiles. She did what Sampson asked. She hopes in her heart that Sampson shall have true peace. He thought of his home… If she was dying what would she think of?

The temple is the only place she knows. She calls it home yet wanted freedom from it for so long. My home… Iolene thinks to herself…

The City of Loan. The gold city now renamed Dragon-City. The home of Iolene's ancestors. Lost after the Black Draconium soldiers invaded. Ruled by Lord Nero now renamed Armageddon. And sits on Iolene's fathers' throne. The throne that is technically hers.

A realization that her uncle expects of her to fight for it. They said they will give her a choice. Iolene looking at her feet, while seeing how dirty her shoes are. The lingering thought that they might not give her a choice.

But as she continued thinking. Life is complicated… Not just reading them in books. Working at the hospital only gave her small glimpses and she was restricted in what she saw.

Iolene stands up and walks over to Aaron as he finished eating his share of boar. "Can we talk alone? And go for a short walk." Iolene asks urgently.

Murray and Mali are against this. Iolene turns around facing Murray. "Look! I have Aaron to protect me! We will not be gone long!" Sounding irritated.

"It's dark now!" Murray shouts out.

"I know you love me, Murray! But please trust me! I will be back!" Iolene then turns around beginning to walk away.

Aaron glances at Murray. The prince looking un-regal with his messy facial hair. Wearing peasant clothes. He is a tired man… He just wants his cousin safe…

Aaron then turns around and follows Iolene. Holding a torch quickly catching up to her. "You should have taken a torch." Aaron sighs. "What is it Iolene?" Are you okay?"

Iolene sighs at her own stupidity. Of course, leaving camp in the dark without light is going to cause problems.

Iolene shakes her head. "No... I am not okay... I'm frustrated! I'm so lost!"

Aaron was about to talk more when Iolene interrupts him. "I'm so helpless in this world... I have become a woman, But I still feel like a little girl. I need help! And it feels like Murray just wants to keep me on a tether..." Iolene says with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to feel helpless! I want to be strong! I'm tired of my own self-loathing!"

"Come here!" As Aaron opens his arms and Iolene chuckles as she reciprocates his hug. The first time she has fully opened to him since they reunited. "I'll help you," Aaron whispers to her, then letting her go as she wipes her tears.

"Really?" She says with relief.

"Yes!" Aaron says enthusiastically. "And for payment, you teach me how to read. Fair?"

Aaron has always wanted to learn how to read. His mother used to read to him as a child since she was once a noble. She tried to teach him but sadly died when he was young. Leaving him illiterate as a kennel boy and a slave.

Iolene smiles and nods in agreement. "Deal!" As she takes out her hand as they shake on it.

Aaron smiles. "Let's go back to camp. I'll start training you when we reach Macdan."

"Okay!" Iolene says excitedly. Thinking to herself that hopefully, she will never feel hopeless again.


	3. Macdan

Iolene looks up with her mouth open as she gasps seeing the massive bull dragon statues. She has never seen anything like this. There are dragon statues in the water temple but not as large in scale. Beau underneath her has the same expression as he has never seen this either.

A horn bellowing roar snaps back into reality. Beau replying defensively accidentally thinking the statue is a real dragon for a moment. The horn sounds dragon-like. Aaron chuckles as lei and Iolene tell Beau to calm down.

The large doors open to the massive tunnel that leads into the mountain city. The walls light up through the carvings of how the city is founded.

"This is incredible!" Iolene shouts in excitement. She never thought she would see the tunnel of founding. She only knows from books. She could only imagine what it could look like as there were no illustrations. To see it in person is breathtaking! Iolene trying her hardest to look at every detail of every single stone slab and rock.

Lei sighs in relief as he is finally a step closer to going home! Now Stein will honour his end of the bargain. He will travel to Lan-Se with him and meet his mother who needs his assistance.

Walking through the long tunnel. A large opening reveals the large scale of Macdan.

The city built inside the mountain. A large mountain city inside a mountain. Everything is made out of stone or carved into the mountain. From buildings to beds.

The city is lit with stone pillars that glow with brown draconium. With torches lit by flame. A small skylight can be seen at the very top of the mountain. The only place that has official sunlight.

"Welcome to Macdan, my lady!" Mali says. Iolene smiles, for a moment that it feels like everything will be better!

"This city is so amazing! It's so different!" Iolene says excitedly.

Travelling through the city it looks like life is trying to return to normal. The parties have stopped and everyone has returned to the mines.

The city is content once more after a five-year-long war. Walking up the mountain as Iolene tries to look at every nook and cranny. Her excitement and relief have taken her whole body. She almost forgot everything that happened. Iolene gets a glimpse of the food and clothes market. Excited as that's what people do in everyday life. Iolene asking to have a quick look. Mali and Murray immediately say no. Damping her spirits but she knows she can ask another time.

After traveling through the city they reached the palace. Iolene's excitement quickly turned to nervousness… She had no idea what to expect from here. Everyone else seems content compared to her.

Everyone gets off their dragons. As those who were hired have been allowed to return to their homes. To be rewarded by the queen later. Lei gives his temporary dragon a special letter of thanks along with money to support him and his dragon family. The dragon nudges Lei happily and leaves.

The group is immediately led to Queen Hara, the dragon queen. A large bull class dragon who is massive in size. She is old and like an aging dragon, she has large saggy scales and wrinkles around her body. Wearing a gold draconium crown between her large horns.

Iolene gasped as she looked up at the massive dragon. She stumbled backward almost falling over.

Beau's eyes are wide open as he has never seen a dragon so large. She can crush his brother with her hooved foot. Like Iymp she can speak the human tongue… And to his surprise, she rules this country. She rules both dragons and humans. He had no idea this was possible… His father has always said that humans would never let a dragon rule... Yet here she is... Proving his father wrong.

The queen snorts as she looked down on the crew.

"Show me the girl!" She bellowed.

Everyone parts ways revealing Iolene. Nervously playing with her golden hair.

The queen smiles and gasps.

After a short silence. "My word… She certainly has hair like her father and the beauty of her mother." The queen mutters. "Don't play with your hair girl. Its unbecoming…" Hara trying her hardest to sound soft.

Iolene immediately stops and places her hands to her sides. "It is wonderful to see you, your majesty." Iolene stumbles speaking.

"You must have had a long journey. You are safe now... We have much to discuss."As Hara talks to her as softly as she would a child.

"We do your majesty... My uncle King Marlowe spoke about the trea-" Iolene says as she tries to gain confidence as Hara interrupts her.

"Shhh my dear. We will not speak of that here in the throne room, too many ears. I just needed to see you. And I am glad... Looking at you brings me hope." The queen then slams her hoof on the ground causing it to shake. "Well then... You all look exhausted. All of you get to rest and will be rewarded. Discussions can be later..."

Everyone bows to the Queen. With Aaron bowing low to the ground as he did before. Iolene looks at him weirdly as Lexi taps Aaron's back to get him back up.

"Old habits still getting you Aaron?" Lei jests.

"Uh yes..." Aaron says meekly. Knowing that inside his mind there will always be fear of his dragon superiors. The punishments still haunt him...

Beau is confused as to what Lei meant by Aaron's old habits. But quickly makes himself not care...

Everyone then turns to leave except Beau who is still looking up at the dragon queen. She tilts her head at Beau's curiosity.

"You know it is rude to stare at a queen... Especially from an Inclementian dragon." As her softer tone changes to low and serious. "You are still alive because you helped bring the girl here. Make no mistake though... I will not hesitate to end your life if you do anything wrong. Understand?"

Beau nods yes in agreement. Not an average dragon you can fight against in physical combat for dominance. His father will try, knowing him. He probably knows who Hara is... But he never mentioned her.

Beau in dragon tongue speaks to Queen Hara. "May I ask a few questions, your majesty? I could use your help."

The queen sighs as everyone stopped and looked back at Beau. As they were at the throne room door. Iymp chuckles...Did he seriously just ask a queen for her time? It's the other way round moron... Iymp thought to himself.

The Queen sits there thinking for a moment and says yes and will ask Beau questions in return.

The group leaves the room leaving Beau and Queen Hara surrounded by her human soldiers. It was quiet.

"Do not waste my time! What is your question?" She roars in dragon tongue.

"How did you become a Queen?" Beau flat out asks.

Queen Hara is taken aback by such a question. "The nerve!" She bellows.

"I need to understand your majesty... All my life I have heard that dragons have never had a seat of power in years... Yet here you are. In a seat of power leading both dragons and humans alike." Beau sounding like a pup confused about the world.

"I am a Queen because I have proven repeatedly that I can rule. Me being a dragon has nothing to do with it. Montahan was meant to rule but happily gave me the crown in respect knowing that I can do the job. I love my duties and my citizens... As an Inclementian dragon, you should know that dragons have many seats of power."

"They're still serving underneath a human..." Beau remarks.

"Human..." Queen Hara mutters. "No Shadow Emperor, no name of the human? Only..." She then has a moment of realization. "Ah... Now I know... You're a dragon separatist..." The Queen heavily breathes. "Only their speak demeans others by their species title and nothing more..."

Beau opens his mouth to speak but is quickly interrupted by the Queen.

"What are you up to separatist? Who is your family? And be truthful!" Queen Hara breathing heavily through her nostrils. "Your war is long over... And if you are planning to hurt the girl!"

"I'm up to nothing and I saved Iolene as she helped me..." Beau thought to himself of what to say next. Could she punish him by mentioning his father's name? If she knows who he is. Hara could have the answers he seeks to heal himself.

"My father is called Tyrannus..."

The Queen's eyes are wide open with her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Your father is Tyrannus? Tyrannus the Vicious? He is still alive? Why would you mention him?"

"Yes, your majesty... I am a dragon from the wilds." Beau says shyly. Even though he has never heard of his father referred to as Tyrannus the vicious. Beau thinking of how his father acts. It oddly suits him…

"Your father is responsible for the deaths of many... One of the leaders of the group that helped create the downfall of Iolene's family. Do you understand? What am I saying, of course, you would. Your father will probably brag about it every day."

"You know my father personally your majesty?" Beau asks after a remark like that it sounds like she knows him.

"Your father used to be part of the Inclementian court years ago. So yes, we did cross paths. Never agreed on anything... He then helped create the separatist regime with Vipstranious. Because many of the humans Tyrannus knew failed him... While he wanted more power…"

"Humans failed everything and everyone around them my father said... I can understand why my father is so angry with them. But I am still trying to understand the world is much more complicated than what my father said..." Beau says. Well knowing if he found out that Beau helped a human. He will be disowned. Even though he would be disowned already after being captured and enslaved. Tyrannus loves being a leader... Now thinking about it. His father wouldn't appreciate a female leading a herd. It was always father's way and no one else's except for his brother Ironclad.

"You are softer spoken than your father… Your father is wrong in a great manner of things. I am surprised he is still alive... I guess living in a life of exile with what is left of his followers." As Queen Hara smiles, she is relishing that fact.

To Beau's relief, she didn't ask where his father could be. Beau guessing that he is none of her concern. If she didn't know he was alive after all this time. Father must have had no effect in commanding a presence or fear the separatists from the wild. It's rather becoming embarrassing each day as Beau recollects everything that has happened since being captured. His father trying to grow an army, yet no one thinks of him as a threat anymore. The separatists are nothing more than a memory from the past.

"Why did you help save the girl? As I have mentioned your family had a part in her family's downfall... Your father... Would never have approved. You have more of an open mind than what he does. Unless you are going to harm her…" Hara asks in a serious tone.

"She is kind to me... She helped heal me, even though she didn't have to. I've never seen any human do that before... She made sure I was okay. So, I did the same for her."

Queen Hara smiles softly.

Queen Hara was about to demand Beau to leave when he wanted to ask one more question. He tells her about what happened to him after he was captured. How Beau's body is in constant pain and why Iolene somehow eases it just by being near him. The only thing he didn't mention was him losing his mind and ripping a human woman apart with his teeth and claws.

"Gold draconium can be a powerful healing or destructive agent. It can counteract black draconium energy if you use it correctly. Black draconium is a power that requires sacrifices, mainly your mind and body. You lose your mind when you want to use the full extent of your powers. Try and avoid using them... The more you use those powers the more you will lose yourself... The madness they call it."

"Is there a cure?" Beau asks nicely.

"Possibly... But I am not the dragon to have information on it. Iolene is the key to your cure. Protect Iolene... That is your calling... Now leave..." As she raises her large hoof and stamps onto the floor causing the room to shake.

Beau bows to her in respect and leaves.

"Iolene, there is someone you must meet." Mali says as he leads Iolene, Murray, and Aaron to a royal guest room.

Lei, Kenneth and Lexi wanted to bathe and rest up before dinner. So, they parted ways. Kenneth is taken to a spare room to rest with Mr. Winters treating him.

Iolene is nervous as she awaits who is behind the door. Mali opens it and sees an older man reading a book at the desk. He looks up in shock.

"My... My goodness!" As he gets up and gently strokes Iolene's cheek. "You have the golden hair and eyes like your father. But the radiant beauty of your mother..." As he couldn't figure what else to say.

Iolene stands back. "Who are you?"

"I am sorry my lady I am Stein Prudence. High priest advisor to your father Emperor Aelius and Empress Laelia." He says he bows to her.

Iolene looks at Aaron and looks back at Stein. She didn't know what to say... "What happened to you? Where have you been? I have never heard of you..."

"I was captured straight after your birth... I lived as a mindless slave for the Shadow Emperor for fifteen years... Now is the time to plan the fight. For the Shadow Empire never rests!" Stein says in a serious tone that makes the room quiet. His mental anguish feeling some sort of relief.

"Plan? To take back my homeland?" Iolene says with uncertainty.

"Yes, and to reclaim your birthright! Bring peace to the world once more! It is your destiny young lady." As he hands over one of the books that Lei gave him months before. The book that has no writing in it. However, Iolene, Stein, and Mali can read it with ease.

"Lord Stein... I'm not sure that I can. It's a huge feat to create this treaty and to create a war. I was told that I would have a choice." Iolene says as she hands over the book back to Stein.

"You must! There is no choice! The world is dying! The world is leading to ruin!" Stein walking up to her. Pressuring Iolene all she could do is step back. As she feels her world shrinking again. The fear going through her.

"Stein! Calm down!" Mali steps in-between the two. "The girl just got back from a horrible ordeal and the first thing you're doing is scaring her..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." As Stein sits back down onto his chair. His body is shaking as his mind is plagued of fifteen years of torture. "She must know everything of what is going on. She must be ready for this. After all, I sent her with Misty to live with King Marlowe. And look Prince Murray is proof that she has lived with the family. She has had fifteen years to train. Literate, politics, fighting, experience, I can see a young warrior in front of me."

Murray and Iolene quickly exchanged a look. Iolene takes a deep gulp and walks closer back to Stein. "Um, Lord Stein I was never trained how to be like that..."

"What?" Stein gasped. Aaron, Mali, and Murray stand awkwardly. Murray begins playing with hands as Stein slowly comes to the realisation of what skills Iolene possesses.

"Are you telling me, young Empress... That King Marlowe never prepared you for this? What can you do?" Stein says as softly as he can. Even though it easily apparent that he is getting annoyed.

"I can read and write. Swim, dance many kinds of dances, grow flowers, I'm a training healer, I know how to make healing poultices and drinks. And... I have really good posture." Iolene comes to the realisation she really doesn't much at all... Even her visions to her just feel like a distraction more than helpful.

Not only is she feeling nervous she feels horribly embarrassed. Nothing like her mother who is a kind and smart politician. Or a great warrior like her father... The growing resentment of how the priesthood treated her through childhood only grew larger.

"That's all? Do you know any draconium abilities? Specialised fighting skills, do you have a dragon? Do you know politicians of this era and what they're up to?" Stein asks Iolene as he looks up at Murray.

"No... I don't" Iolene says meekly. Trying her best not to cry or hide. Her self-esteem crushing her once again. She just wanted to hide and look through the lives of other more successful people.

"I sent her to your father to prepare for her what's ahead!" Stein says in annoyance to Murray.

Murray in the defensive walks to Stein. "Father sent to the priesthood because he thought they would teach her everything! It turns out they had other uses for her... Akvor was planning to marry Iolene and breed her while creating an army for HIM to rule! It was only recently they are reforming the priesthood as he has been exiled."

Stein lies back onto his chair rubbing his forehead. "Akvor... Out of all people... He should have been cast out of the priest order years ago... I was hoping for someone to be prepared to take back their homeland. This isn't good at all... She has as much presence as a mouse."

Iolene having heard enough storms out of the room slamming the door.

"Iolene wait!" As Aaron chases after her, opening and slamming the door after him.

Murray and Mali sigh at Stein. As they begin discussing her.

Iolene runs through the hallways to her appointed room after asking stewards walking past. She hoped to just jump into the bed but quickly realised how much it would hurt. As the bed is made from stone. She lies on the bed in a fetal position crying.

Aaron walks into her room soon after.

"Hey..." As he sits next to her. "That was awkward..."

"No kidding!" As Iolene screams into her blanket as she holds it like a pillow. "Stein expected a warrior princess... And all he gets is a whimpering wimp! My parents must be so ashamed of me!" As Iolene cries inside her blanket.

"Why would they be ashamed of you? I think they would be proud. You're still young... You're only fifteen. You've just become a woman. I don't think it was fair to put pressure on you like that. None of this is your fault... And you have been through so much. Come on stop hiding in your blanket and come train with me. We made a deal... time to toughen you up." As Aaron cheeky smiles as he starts to tickle her feet as they're exposed.

"Stop that! You know I hate that!" As Iolene starts to laugh.

"I won't stop until you come to train with me! Crying in your bed is going to accomplish nothing! Prove to them that you are capable!" As Aaron then shakes her body inside the blanket in a playful manner. First time of mucking around since they've been kids. Even though it hurt because of her injuries, she couldn't help but laugh. Iolene sits up and throws the blanket over Aaron. Him being tangled inside the blanket as Iolene begins tickling him near his ribs. "Stop!" As he laughs falling off the stone bed.

Iolene stops laughing and looks down at the blanket pile. "Aaron are you okay!?" As she only heard silence.

He then sits up yelling immediately scaring her. Iolene gasping in fear with Aaron laughing uncontrollably.

"YOU ASS!" As she retaliates by throwing a pillow at him. As he is still wrapped up in the blanket. Aaron accidentally hitting the stone bed with his knee as he couldn't see, yelling in pain.

"YOU DESERVE THAT!" Iolene shouts out. As Aaron manages to untangle the blanket and wraps it around Iolene. Jumping onto her bed again wrestling the blanket mass.

Iolene feeling rejuvenated finally admits defeat. "Okay! I give in let's go outside! Train me! Then after dinner, I will teach you how to read." Iolene shouts as she couldn't stop laughing. The first time they both laughed properly in a very long time.

"PONDERRAH!" Lei shouts as he reaches his room.

A squeak can be heard as Lei sees his dragon snuggled into his bed. Lei embraces and hugs his head with uncontained excitement. Feeling like he hasn't seen his dragon best friend in forever. He accidentally scares him, but Ponderrah quickly realises who it is and gets up and bounds excitedly. Almost hitting himself on a wall.

"Woah! Woah! Easy boy! Don't hurt yourself!" Lei says as he grabs his dragon's lead.

Lexi and Iymp walk in together.

"So, this is Ponderrah? He is unique." Lexi says. Even for a blue dragon, he is quite small.

Iymp smells him as a dragon usually does. To get his scent. "He is very lucky to have you, Lei." Iymp says in a serious tone. "Stunted dragons like this are usually killed at a young age."

"We know..." Lei says as he pets Ponderrah's nuzzle. "He is gentle boy, who didn't have an easy start to life. We found him alone in the forest of Wushang, screeching for help... Shun Shun managed to track the wild herd. But they wanted nothing to do with him."

"Poor boy..." As Lexi closer inspects the dragon realising he is blind... As Lexi looks at his eyes they are completely white.

Iymp gently nuzzles Ponderrah as the smaller dragon squeaks at him. "I cannot understand what he is saying, how odd..."

Ponderrah screeches happily. Iymp in a kindness guides Ponderrah to the dragon arena outside. Where Lei wants to get changed into new clothes.

Lei opens his arms in excitement as he is excited to be wearing his traditional robes again. "BY THE MAGNA DRACONIS I MISSED THIS!" As he relishes his soft flowing fabrics. "Gentle on the skin, unlike heavy leathers and furs…"

Lexi looks at him and smiles. Lei wearing his traditional floral patten Lan-Se clothes with his hair tied up with a new blue ribbon. "You are a very handsome man Lei." As she walks close to him and they both look into each other's eyes. Lexi gently strokes his hand. However, Lei quickly turns his head and steps back.

Lexi feeling awkward remains silent for a moment. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't…" Lei says as he tries not to look at her.

"I have a feeling that I did…" As Lexi deliberately gets close to his face.

"Look… I'm… Not into that…" Lei looks down at the floor avoiding Lexi's dark red eyes. He wanted to say more. But it would clearly offend her, her promiscuity or the fact that he is not into women. People in his country are more conservative in their private behaviors as he tells Lexi again. Lei thinks back to the night at the inn where he could hear Lexi and Aaron making love in the bedroom next to them. Himself dreaming that he was making love to another man. Something he has never done before, and he wishes it was with Zheroh...

"What? Okay… Even though I wasn't meaning about that… I'm just saying you are very handsome." As Lexi chuckles and steps back with her hands in the air. She can easily take rejection thinking to herself. As her inner anger flares up, trying to remain calm. She looks embarrassed. But then she remembers Lei arguing with her and Aaron. Maybe her trying to get close to him in that way is a bad idea. He is a Lan-Se prince after all… And Aaron in her point of view is a gorgeous sex slave with a good heart.

She sighs as she will think of visiting Aaron tonight. It's been a long journey... And she wants to have a bit of fun. Lei is a sweet guy, but he clearly is not promiscuous... She drops the subject as she suggests for them to take a walk around the palace. He happily says yes.

"So, tell me, Lexi..." Lei changing the subject entirely. "You saved Stein. How come you stayed with him and then help get Iolene back?"

"Kenneth knows Stein from a long time ago... Kenneth was only an apprentice when they first met. He idolized Stein as many did. A man with such power, influence, and title... The priest that everyone wanted to be. The world used to know who Stein was... But since the purge, many of the priests turned their backs on him. But Kenneth's faith in him never wavered. He just couldn't say it in public..."

"What does your Empress think of all this?"

Lexi looks at Lei wondering whether to trust him.

"Top secret red priest business?" Lei jests to her and she chuckles.

"Sadly, I cannot say... Cannot risk my country's safety." Lexi sarcastically says. "But it's important, that's all you need to know." Lexi has a quick glimpse from one of the windows. It shows the arena where the soldiers are training. Where they see two familiar figures.

Lei leans forward to try and take a closer look.

"Is that Aaron and Iolene?"


	4. Training and Past Revelations

"Straighten your back up! Spread your feet a foot apart!" Aaron shouts as Iolene holds a longbow.

Iolene trying her hardest to concentrate on aiming at the target. Her ribs are still sore from the cliff fall. Aaron telling her she will have to learn to fight even in pain. She releases the arrow and missing the target entirely. Iolene sighs in frustration.

"Here let me show you." Aaron stands next to her and asks politely for her to hand over the bow. Iolene hands it over as Aaron gets into position. "Look at my stance very closely!" As Aaron prepares and shoots the arrow right into the bullseye.

"But I was doing that," Iolene remarks.

"No, you weren't otherwise you would have hit the target." Aaron chuckles and gives Iolene the bow.

"Let's do it again!" Aaron claps his hands a few times as Iolene. Tries hitting the target repeatedly missing every time.

"I'm really not good at this..." Iolene slowly getting frustrated. "Maybe I'm not suited for the bow..."

"The bow would be a safer option for you. It's long range so this means you're not in the middle of combat. Once you master hitting a moving target, I'll teach you how to use the bow as a close combat weapon." As Aaron sits on a nearby stool watching the other royal soldiers training in the arena. Iolene trying her hardest to remain optimistic.

"It takes practice Iolene... This is your first session. You're not going to be a master in one lesson. It took me years to master many different weapons and there is a few I'm still not good with using."

"What ones are those?" Iolene asks with curiosity. Aaron still hasn't spoken to her about Dominus Sahara.

"I'm alright with a spear but they are very finicky I avoid using those when I can, Shuriken's I could never aim right and the Zhua... Is just strange overall." As Aaron shudders of the thought of using a Zhua.

"A Zhua? Those are made in the Blue Empire." As Iolene pulls and releases an arrow hitting just outside the target.

"A Zhua is like a spear with hand on the end. Designed to impale and grab weapons from your opponents. I hated that thing... The number of times I got whipped for doing that wrong…"

"Whipped?" Iolene stopping her concentration and looks at Aaron her eyes full of worry.

"Yer... If you use your weapon wrong or not progressing as you should. They whipped you... Good encouragement they called it... The amount of punishments we soldiers received in a day." As Aaron looks and rubs his wrist where his enslaved 142 numbers are tattooed on him.

It felt long ago since Mali bought him from Master Isil... The dragon Master of Human soldiers called Iqosha. Rigorous training that started before dawn and after sunset. Trials that can easily result in death and many don't survive. Much of it still clouds Aaron's mind. It was brutal…

As Aaron stared at his tattoo, he didn't realise Iolene gently grabbed his wrist and looking at it. Stroking the tattoo with her thumb. She realises that Aaron seems to be under some kind of trance.

"What happened? You never told me; seven years is a long time Aaron." Iolene asks as she takes a nearby stool and sits next to Aaron. Watching the other soldier's train.

"I was sold to dragon enslavers... By my father..."

Iolene's fears had come true. Lord Caspian, Aaron's father wanted him away from the picture. She grabs Aarons hand and holds it tight.

"They sent me away by ship from Watersgate to the port of Ma'an. Where the dragon enslavers tried to sell me for a small profit to a master. I was bought for cheap by a dragon master named Isil... I was a small scrawny and didn't have much skill in anything. I was given the number 142 which was my official name in Dominus Sahara. He began using me as a cleaning boy. Scrubbing his palace floors and sweeping the arena. I had to learn and adapt the Prisshek language or get punished. Through chance while I was cleaning the arena Isil tested my skill with a sword."

Iolene remained silent and only squeezed Aaron's hand. She is listening intently as she looked forward.

"It was a fluke that I won against an enlarged draghound... Master Isil then gave me a promotion to a soldier in training... I had to train every single day. Including days when I was ill. I had to master different weapons, fight against other creatures, learn how to please outsider nobles, survive out in the hot desert for two weeks without aid."

Iolene turns and looks at Aaron. "You survived two weeks... In the desert!?" She shouts.

"Yes... No way to escape it... If you refused, they'd drug you and dump you out in the desert anyway... Many soldiers died during this test." Aaron says like it's perfectly normal. Iolene shudders at the idea of her doing such a test. Knowing that she would die on the first day.

"It sounds horrifying... How did you do it?" Iolene says as she squeezes her legs onto her stool.

"It was horrifying... I traveled at night and buried myself in the sand to sleep during the day. I tried to find any small shrubs to find any water. As for food I lived on beetles, scorpions, and scavenged on corpses." Aaron says he coughs.

Iolene swerves back almost falling off her stool. "Corpses... As in... People? Dragons?" Iolene repulsed by such an idea.

"Well, yes... There is no food handed to you. Bone Marrow is best source of nutrients to survive. If another soldier died, we do tell each other to eat our cor-"

"Stop!" Iolene shouts out as gets off her stool and waves her hands around. "I don't want to hear no more of it! That's terrifying Aaron! You're a cannibal! Do you still eat people?!"

Aaron looks at her in shock. "No, I do not eat people normally and no I didn't kill others. They were already dead. It tastes horrible and eating dragon meat is like eating rubber. But it was that or die Iolene... I wouldn't be here if didn't do the things that I did."

Iolene looks at Aaron with disgust. "Did you really have to eat that though? Couldn't you have found a pigeon or something?" Iolene in her starving circumstance never thought of eating a dragon or a human... It never occurred to her. She was lucky to have dried food that she managed to keep for a long period of time.

Aaron laughs in her face as he thought she was joking. After a short moment, he quickly realises she is serious. "Yes, Iolene... I am sure I can find a pigeon in the middle of the sand sea... The wonderful abundance of food that can be found in the middle of nowhere in the blazing heat. I was lucky to find shrubs. But to my surprise, those shrubs are horrible in your gut. Learned that the hard way... My ass was sore for a whole day."

Iolene sits back down as she realises how stupid she sounded. She read stories of the sand sea... But she didn't know that Aaron would stoop to such tactics to survive.

Aaron in frustration walks away from her as she refuses to look at him. Fearing she would never look at him the same way again. She will never understand, He thinks to himself. Knowing her sheltered up bringing has given her a naive view of the world. Her being lost is only a glimpse of how cruel the world can be... He was hoping to confide to her about the other things that happened during his enslavement. But with the way she reacted just now. He decided to remain silent...

Aaron turns back facing Iolene as she sits on her stool with her eyes closed. Kneeling in front of her "Look at me PLEASE!" As Aaron felt like he was losing his childhood friend. She opens her dark golden eyes and looks straight into Aarons eyes. Iolene notices his blue eyes have a dark purple edge around his iris. His eyes are not as bright blue as she remembers...

"Iolene... There is a lesson you need to learn and fast. The world is unforgiving and harsh... There will be situations you will face where not all decisions are black or white. Life is not like your books. There will be people and dragons in all forms who have done questionable shit. We only do what we need to do to survive." Saying that Aaron looks down and realises that is all he has done... Surviving. He survived being on the streets soon after his mother died, survived treatment from his father and brothers, surviving as a slave in Dominus Sahara. To him the challenges never seemed to end. Even though his life is finally quiet... For the moment.

Iolene is thinking about it. She shouldn't judge... It's a scary thought of eating a person or a dragon. She looks up at him with a look of uncertainty. "I'm sorry... It's just shocking to hear that's all. It's not something that you hear every day..." She says as softly as possible. Rethinking of the times where she was stuck in the wilderness. She was frightened, and she is learning how dangerous the world is. Akvor attacking her, kidnapped by bandits, watching those bandits kill innocent people, almost being left for dead by those bandits, Beau and her surviving in the dead forest, kidnapped by Sly and finally got rescued.

She was lucky in circumstances. Where Aaron was not as lucky. He sits back down on his stool next to Iolene as she thinks. She grabs Aarons hand again and squeezes it. She knows Aaron would have more to tell... But with the way she acted. She felt bad... Realising that Aaron rarely sleeps at camp or when he does, he screams waking up the team. The only thing she could do is apologize to him again.

"Go again?" Aaron asks as he lets go of her hand and Iolene nods yes. She grabs out the bow.

She stands in front of the target. She quickly glances at the other soldiers fighting in perfect formation. She then faces to the target again.

"Is it alright, if I?" As Aaron is standing right behind her. Gesturing to touch her she nods and allows him. She stands and pulls the arrow back on the string. She can feel Aaron directly behind her causing her heart to skip beats.

"Calm your breathing... That is one of your main problems." He says softly as Iolene re-concentrates herself. As his left hand holds on top of hers, correcting how she holds the bow. "Don't let go, ease." He says and Iolene lowers the arrow. He corrects her on how to hold the arrow when being pulled.

"Okay prepare to shoot," Aaron instructs folding his arms watching from behind.

"Is there a way to improve my aim?" Iolene shyly asks as she looks at her arrow.

Aaron playfully scoffs at the suggestion. "You mean using a sight? No! You are learning instinctive aiming. Most bows don't come with sight tools. They're expensive and are made for the wealthy for sport. You have to learn the hard way! Learn up to the point using a bow a second nature to you. Now aim!"

Iolene raises the bow and arrow again. "Ease your right arm. You're straining, this causes you harm in the long run, causing your arm to become exhausted. Bad when you need to shoot repeating arrows. As for your left arm, you need to strengthen your arm. When your left hand is holding the bow, you must keep it straight and held high. You have to pretend it's an extension of your body."

Iolene nods in agreement. Her arms are getting sore, forgetting the pain of her ribs... Aaron then grabs her waist. Causing Iolene to blush as she has never been touched around there by another person. "Spread your feet out a bit more. Make sure your firm and comfortable. Cannot afford to slip and lose your aim risking other people."

Aaron then reaches his right arm comparing it to hers which is still in the aiming position. He is looking at the target.

"Shoot!" As Aaron stands as if he is shooting the bow.

She releases the arrow as it hits the target. Iolene smiles, feeling proud of herself. Not a bullseye but it's close.

Aaron folds his arms. "Good! Now do it again!"

Jumping small jumps to loosen herself up, shaking her arms. She prepares her position. Trying to replicate Aaron's pose. She pulls and releases the arrow. She managed to hit a target! It wasn't a bullseye and in the outer circle, but she managed to hit it on her own.

"I hit it! YAY!" Iolene screams out in happiness, stopping as soon as she hears light clapping on the second level of the castle building. A balcony that can oversee the entire arena. Stein, Murray, Beau, and Mali are looking down.

Iolene bows to them. Stein smiles and tells Iolene and Aaron to stay there as he walks down. Iolene is hesitant to see Stein. Aaron is amazed at how much he has healed since he last saw him. He is no longer using a cane and looks much healthier.

"My lady... I am sorry for how I reacted to you. It is not your fault that the priesthood failed you... The best thing I shall do is to teach and advise you. Like I was meant to do... Instead of thinking that you having just become a lady. I was already bent on revenge on the Empire who took our lives away... I apologize." Stein bows as Iolene accepts his apology. "Thank you, Stein. I hope that I could be as great as my parents and live up to my family's legacy."

"You've been doing well Aaron." As Mali stands next to him. The small man is just half of Aaron's height. "Teaching Iolene useful things behind our backs. Being disobedient..." Mali jests.

"What do you mean?" Aaron doesn't understand what Mali is implying.

"I mean boy that you are acting freer... I don't have to tell you what to do. I'm proud." Mali smiles and tries to pat Aaron on the back but since he is short, he accidentally pats Aaron's buttock.

Aaron never noticed this... He is... He was so stuck into doing whatever his master always told him to do. Always fearing the horrible consequences of actions. Thinking back to his painful mouth mask... He can still feel the scars inside his mouth where the spikes used to sit into his gums. He tried to save a boy from death... With the boy only to be caught and die the worst way.

"Mali..." Iolene interrupts him. "I need to thank you..." She says kindly.

"For rescuing you? You've already thanked me for that." Mali laughs as he gestures to Iolene.

"Not just that... Thank you for helping to return an old friend of mine. Saving him..." As Iolene smiles at Aaron as he smiles back.

"Of course my lady... He is a good lad. Best money I have ever spent." Mali looks up at Aaron and smiles.

Stein walks closer to Iolene as he asks if they can talk alone. Mali tells Aaron to train and fight against the other soldiers to keep up with his fitness. Beau watches Aaron from a distance as he trains.

Iolene and Stein walk through the royal stone gardens. Not a plant in sight but the statues are remarkable, with many stone patterns created using pebbles and stones. Using unique line markings only used in the Brown Empire.

"My lady we need to talk... I learned from Prince Murray that you have many dreams. Very vivid dreams that make you feel like you were there... Visions of people's memories, or mainly the visions of the past."

"The visions of the past?" Iolene asks Stein with surprise confusion. Iolene guessed it as much due to seeing a vision of her father being born. Iolene felt excited as Stein knows about her dreams. He could have an answer as to why she has them! No one in her priesthood order couldn't explain it to her. Is it a curse? A gift? Why was I born with it? After everything that has happened. She has been using her visions as a coping mechanism since then. It always used to annoy her... Now she is slowly embracing it... The scary reality to the other world of dreams that can't hurt her.

"I do have dreams... A meteor crashing down on us, from seeing a coronation, my father being born!" Iolene starts talking about all the dreams she has in a fast pace. "Like even one time I was flying! Literally flying amongst the clouds!"

"Yes, my lady..." As Stein gestures her to calm down. "Just need to tone it back a little."

"Sorry! It sounds like you have the answer to my affliction. I have been waiting for these answers for my whole life." Iolene says as she settles down. It was very un-lady like the way she spoke. In a way, it feels like herself is slowly appearing again. Starting to pick up her life and finally get answers.

Stein raises his right arm to guide Iolene to a nearby seat. Iolene sitting with perfect posture with her hands neatly placed on her lap. Eagerly anticipating of what Stein is going to tell her.

"It is not an affliction... Iolene you have a gift called the vision of the past. A power that has been passed through your family for thousands of years."

"Really? So, I wasn't the only one to have this power?" Iolene asks as she hangs on Steins every word.

"No... There is only one person in the family at a time who has this gift. When the seer dies the next one born in the family usually possesses the gift. The last one before you was your father's cousin, Duke Erastus Ovideus. He was an advisor to your father and a dear friend of mine. He was murdered when the city was purged..."

Iolene looks down. "This means no one else in my family was born... Because between the purge and my birth no one else got this gift..." As Iolene plays with her nails. "What will this mean for me?"

"You will need to master the ability through immense training."

"Train as in... I can control it?" Iolene asks. She had no idea she could control it. Only thinking it was random in her sleep. What is the purpose of this gift? She thinks to herself.

"Yes, you can learn to control it... But it does take mental strength and time. When a royal child is born after a seer death they are checked for visions. It's hard when a child is little as they have imaginations. But if they have proven visions they begin training immediately. Unfortunately, you have skipped all that and have a real disadvantage."

"Oh…" Iolene says in disappointment. "How will I train?"

"It will be different for you. You see in the center of the City of Loan they had a temple. A temple of memories… It is what you should have become a guardian to. A massive chamber where the memories of your ancestors reside in. Being in such a powerful place can help tune your mind. Instead of random visions you can choose and pick one at will. The knowledge that you can possess is incredible. The best thing you can do is meditate every single day. I will try to help you."

"How did my family receive this gift?" Iolene asks as she continues staring at Stein.

"The war of the titans from seven-thousand years ago… Gaia the human woman who became a titan and sacrificed herself to stop their wrath. Granted this gift to her youngest child Iris. To never forget and always remember…"

"Wow… I though titans were a myth or a story…" Iolene says in shock. "I've read about them. But never took them seriously… Didn't realise my visions are connected to it."

"There was also another gift that was passed down as well… Which in the long run had severe consequences," Stein says forebodingly.

"There was another gift? What's that?" Someone in the family can have a potential gift similar to hers.

"The human male titan Azarias husband to Gaia. Gave the gift of future sight to their older son Atreo. To see all the calamities to make sure this will never happen again. Change the course of history… One of your ancestors who had the gift of the future eventually left and created their own empire…"

Iolene slowly connects the dots. Inclementia… The Black Draconium empire. A place is well known for prophets and seers. That began with one of Iolenes own ancestors… She takes a deep breath in as she strokes her hair. So much history she missed out on… But now it feels like many of the missing puzzle pieces are now being placed together.

Stein smiles at Iolene as she looks at the garden. Hearing soldier training cries in the background.

"Stein I also want to ask..." Iolene asks shyly.

"About your parents?" As Stein finishes her sentence.

Iolene tells Stein of how her grandparents described the events of her home's downfall. Grand Princess Nerida's letters to her mother. The information she learned only recently... They didn't speak much of her family in the temple and Akvor ignored any questions. Marianas didn't know her parents at all only speculation... And yet their advisor and a close friend are sitting right here next to her. She had no idea where to begin...

Iolene remains silent as Stein smiles. "I remember we were at a village in the green draconium Empire. We sadly couldn't get the allegiance as it was too dangerous for Prince Arman to risk a war with the black empire. So, it was a bleak time... We had no money, only the clothes on our backs with a tiny entourage of loyal followers. Your father dyed his hair brown and worked as a mercenary to help pay for food. Your mother tried her best in every way she could to help... She really did hope that Arman could support them. She was great friends with Prince Arman. But to avail... She was unwell for a long period of time. Until she asked me to see her in secret while her husband hunted."

Iolene stared at Stein as he spoke. Hearing her parents in such detail as he was there... Blowing her mind full of emotions.

"I did and checked up on her... She was fearing she had a disease. I corrected her... You have no disease my Empress, you are with child. She was very shocked, to say the least... I was surprised she didn't pick it up earlier. I felt you kick inside her belly... But stress can do that." As Stein chuckles. "She was scared... As anyone would be. Laelia had to tell Aelius as soon as he comes back from the hunt. So, he comes back with a boar and money. As you can imagine he was not in high spirits... Aelius was a broken man who almost lost everything at this point. Laelia then marched straight up to him as he was undressing from his armour and shouted out that she was pregnant."

"Really? She just walked right up to him and shouted?" Iolene sounding skeptical.

"Yes, she did... She tends to do that when she is not in her political guise. I could have sworn the world heard it." As Stein laughs as Iolene chuckles along. "Your father's reaction though was priceless... It took a while for the news to sink in. It was so random and abrupt to him he had to process his many emotions... But when it finally processed... To see the smile on his face. It was the first real smile I've seen in years as cried of happiness."

Iolene wipes tears from her eyes as she felt an overwhelming wave of emotion. To know that her father and mother were excited and happy.

Stein continues. "Then came the arguing..." He says sarcastically.

"Arguing?" As Iolene shouts in surprise. "Over what?!"

"Baby names... We were traveling in the wilderness in the middle of nowhere and the only thing you can hear is your parents arguing over baby names." Stein laughs. "Aelius wanted to name you David if you were a boy, Laelia didn't mind that. However, if you were a girl, she wanted to name you Doris meaning gift of the ocean."

Iolene looks at Stein with an amusing face. "Doris? I was going to be a Doris? I no way look like a Doris!"

"Your father thought so too, and he wanted to name you Iolene. After an ancestor who named the healing star flower. A name used in his family..." As Stein takes a deep breathe in and smiles.

"Did mother and father get to hold me?" As Iolene changes the subject to her fateful birthday… The day her parents died. "What happened? AND DON'T HOLD BACK!" Iolene shouts as she needed closure… She knew this would emotionally destroy her. But she needed to know… It has plagued her mind since she knew her parents are gone. No one knew what really happened that day.

Stein's smile faded as he looks at Iolene again. "No, my dear… Your father never got to see you… The League of Eight and their soldiers were after us. Your mother went into labor when they surprised attacked us. They shot a barrage of arrows which pierced her back, arms, and legs. I had the basic knowledge of childbirth and healing. Your father stayed behind to keep them at bay. As I carried your mother and fled. Trying her best not to scream to get their attention. Laelia was in agony as I tried to heal her wounds. She pushed as I tried to stop the bleeding… It was too much for her… She was covered in blood." Stein began losing himself in the mine as the mind can see the moment as clear as day. "Laelia was dying… I couldn't heal her… I failed my Empress… I failed my Emperor… I failed you…" As Stein covers his face with his hands and starts crying. Iolene places her right hand on his back.

After crying for a while, he then composes himself as he revisits the memories. "Laelia with her last strength managed to push you out into the world. Her looking straight into your golden eyes as I held you close to her. She cries as she says your name as she passes away from blood loss…"

"Mother…" As Iolene whispers. Thinking of Laelias' mausoleum back at the palace in Aquarius City. The beautiful stained-glass windows. Accompanied by a painted portrait of her. Above a detailed sarcophagus of her, that is so detailed and lifelike it looks like she is asleep surrounded by water and flowers. A sleeping beauty who will never wake up… Who died an ugly death. It both haunts and comforts Iolene. As Iolene knows she has always been compared to the beauty of her mother. Yet will never know her personally…

"What of my father? After mother died… What happened to him?" As Iolene hugs herself in comfort. No one knew this answer. Not even her grandparents.

"I don't know…" Stein says. And it felt like a knife pierces through Iolene's heart. His closest friend and advisor doesn't even know… Iolene covers her face with her hands.

"How can you not know?!" Iolene asks restraining herself with annoyance. Realising she isn't mad at Stein. It will be an answer that will never be officially answered.

"It was too dangerous for me to head back to your father with you in my arms. If we were found you would have been immediately killed… I know for a fact your father would do anything to keep you safe… I ran away as fast as I could. When a familiar dragon appeared… Your mother's dragon. Misty…"

Iolene smiles as soon as Stein mentioned that name. Misty... As Iolene vaguely remembers her. A light-blue and yellow dragon that looks similar to a dolphin. Long flowing fins and a long snout with large gills on her neck.

"I remember Misty… Even though barely… I was very little when she died." As Iolene took a deep breath in and out.

Stein looks down in sadness. "She died? It explains why she isn't here. She would have been here if she was alive. What happened to her?" As Stein stares at the ground. He didn't know of her passing.

"She was very sad after heading home with me. I didn't understand… But I heard that she died of a broken heart."

Stein nods as he explained that Misty and Laelia got separated during the purge of the city. They haven't seen each other for five years… And the last time Misty saw her human partner was when she was dead. Misty grew up with her… She lost her other half. As he explained Iolene didn't fully understand as she doesn't have a dragon. She cannot relate to this feeling…

The discussion returns to the matter of Iolene's birth. Stein looks up to the mountain roof that covers the city. The skylight has turned to an orange hue. The sun has started to set.

"The league of eight were approaching us. I placed you into Misty's dragon bag and forced her to return home with you. They didn't know that Misty and her friends were there… She ran away as fast as she could out of distance. I turned back as I see Kaunis and Vipstranious staring at me… We fought and I lost… They imprisoned me and turned me into a mindless slave…" As Stein rubs his grey hair. Feeling as if the mind gear is still on his head.

Iolene sits there and thinks of what to do next. She couldn't imagine living under mind control. Her heart sinks for Stein. He saved her and probably feels forever guilty for not being able to save her parents… How can she thank him? He tried and he gave the answers he could give.

"Thank you, Stein." As Iolene stands up. He follows suit and kneels in front of her. "Thank you my Empress."

Iolene then decides to go back to her room to absorb all of her information. She couldn't help but grab her pillow and cry. Screaming her frustrations away… When she hears a knock on the door startling her.

Iolene stumbles to the door. As she opens it and it's an old and familiar face.

"ELEYA!" As Iolene leaps forward to hug her friend. It has been so long! Iolene was frightened that she was badly injured or killed after the bandit attack. Iolene cries into her shoulder.

"My lady!" Eleya shouts out with excitement. "I was so frightened my lady! You're safe!" As Eleya also sheds tears of relief.

They stop hugging as Eleya dries up Iolene's tears. They sit together on the bed as Iolene and Eleya talk about their journey.

Eleya herself has been given work in the castle as a maid. Constant and Murray helped get her the job.

"But you know my lady… I think this will cheer you up" As Eleya disappears from the room and returns with new clothes for Iolene. "A gift from the dragon queen." As Eleya spread the outfit on top of Iolene's bed.

A large smile appears on Iolene's face and claps with excitement as she sees the new outfit she can wear to dinner.

"Let's get you ready!" As Eleya grabs Iolene's hairbrush.

Lei and Lexi enter the oval arena where Aaron is training. Lei noticing that Iolene and Stein are not around. Mali cheering Aaron on as he beats a large soldier double his size. Using a traditional sword and shield. Ramming into the soldier with speed and strength. Slamming him onto the ground. People clap and laugh as Aaron helps his opponent to stand.

"Good fight young lad!" As he shakes Aaron's hand as Aaron thanks him for going against him. Lexi turns to speak to Lei as she notices he isn't next to her anymore.

Beau stares at Aaron in complete silence as he fights another random opponent. Confusing himself… He hates humans. Yet here he is… Watching them and being near them… The constant ideas of his father beating him up for being in a human presence. His brother wanting to kill them… But as he watched Aaron fight. He feels a strange alluring attraction to him. But as Beau thought he knows Aaron hates and distrusts him. The group doesn't even know that he is a separatist. He told Iymp. But was immediately told to never tell anyone else… And Beau understood. It's dangerous to even mention it, even to other dragons to Beau's surprise. Why would dragons oppose their own freedoms? Fighting for freedoms, to live far from the humans or enslaving them. Treat the humans as they treated us as slaves. As Beau keeps repeating those motions in head… As he sat there a familiar dragon voice can be heard. The beautiful song of Kaunis. He couldn't understand the song. It was faint but it was there… Beau shakes his head ferociously hoping it would just fall out of his mind. It stops… His heart racing fearing he could lose his mind again. His body shaking with fear… He doesn't want to lose control again.

Where is Iolene? Beau thinks to himself. However, he looks at Aaron once again. His mind easing from the dangerous song. Maybe it's his mind just playing tricks… He looks down at his long and sharp claws. The blood in his body starting to burn again. He needs to end this curse...

Aaron quickly defeats another soldier in quick succession. As everyone claps impressed with Aaron's skills.

To everyone's surprise, Lei walks into the arena with two spears in hand. And throws one to Aaron where he catches it. Aaron sighing and remaining optimistic.

Lei smiles as he is going to fulfill his promise to Aaron. Lei admits he isn't the best fighter in his family. He breathes trying to concentrate and compose like how his family priests do before a fight.

Aaron twirls the spear as he prepares himself. Everyone surrounding the fighting circle. Aaron walks a few feet in front Lei right in the center of the circle. As Lei looks incredibly calm.

Before they fight Lei does a deep bow with his waist with perfect posture. Aaron bows soon after in a similar fashion. Not realizing that is part of Lei's culture. They then touch the middle of the spears together.

"GO!" Lexi shouts as the sparring match begins. Lei lunging to Aaron with average speed.

Aaron realising that he has good form. But isn't fast enough as Aaron easily dodges every opportunity. However, as Aaron goes for the offensive he knows how to block! Aaron smiles.

Lei is not good for offensive but he is great at defense. He knows how to deflect a spear. Since this is only a sparring match Aaron doesn't want to hurt Lei. So, Aaron refrains his speed and Strength.

Aaron instead opted to push him out gradually. Being careful with his steps. Lei trying to do the same thing but is getting outmaneuvered. Aaron with one last swing makes Lei trip over. Aaron pointing the spear tip at him.

And then reaches his hand to Lei as he accepts.

"I tried…" Lei jests. "I knew I couldn't beat you." As Lei gained inspiration to do better. His brothers and sister Fen love to fight. Lei however only knows basics… But the longer he thought of his home. He had a feeling he would need to know how to fight. Recounting the battle of the village. Using his skills in hand-to-hand combat. He didn't suggest it to Aaron as Lei knows Aaron is physically stronger than him. So, he thought using his favourite weapon the spear.

"No, you actually did really great! You almost had me at a few moments." Aaron laughed as he and Lei walked back to the group.

"What you don't want to fight me?" Lexi asks smarmily. As she holds her large red draconium battle axe.

"I've had enough for today… And it's starting to get dark." As Aaron points upwards the small skylight is dark. The carvings in the whole city brighten up.

Mali guides everyone to a dining hall where everyone is ready to eat. A massive elaborate room with a large stone table covered with copper plates with iron candles. People taking their seats as Iolene enters the room.

Everyone looks at Iolene as Queen Hara gives her a set of new clothes. A knee-length brown and black boar leather and fur dress accompanied with a small lace black cape. With a pair of matching knee-high black boots and elbow-length black gloves. A brown fur headband as Iolene has her hair in a bun. Each part of the outfit having intricate pattern details.

It was like she has begun re-inventing herself.

"I see you like your new dress!" Queen Hara says with delight. "Your mother loved her fashion and always blew everyone away with her beauty and outfits."

"THANK YOU, YOUR MAJESTY! I absolutely love it!" Iolene twirls so everyone can see her whole outfit as everyone compliments. Iolene's confidence gains a huge boost. She always knew she was beautiful. But she felt hollow, a blonde pretty shell… She didn't know any better. She was never allowed to wear beautiful dresses, that her family gave her for her birthday. She was never allowed to wear make-up. She can finally embrace herself and feel like a woman.

Everyone then sits together enjoying a wonderful dinner. Discussing what is going to be planned next.

Kenneth sits next to Mr. Winters as he is regaining strength and resolve. Lexi smiles at him as Kenneth smiles back. He has been so quiet since the incident. Lexi's smile slowly fades as she knows her master will never be able to walk again… She holds his hand. As he holds her hand in return.

Lei begins the conversation. "Stein, I helped bring Iolene to you. Now you must honour the bargain with my mother. Empress Zhen."

Stein smiles and raises his goblet. "Yes, and I thank you your highness. For helping to retrieve Iolene. I will honour our deal. We will rest, train and then we will travel to Lan-Se."

"Thank you, Stein." As Lei bows his head. As he then begins to eat. He could not wait to get home. He misses his home so much that this whole journey has been thinking of Lan-Se.

After dinner, everyone returns to their quarters. Aaron leading Iolene to his smaller room.

Iolene smiles as she makes Aaron sit at his small desk. Placing an empty small book with her gold repleo quill next to it on top.

"Let's begin!" As she claps how Aaron did at her bow training. "We will begin from writing A to Z. Copy them… Then we will begin writing basic words and then reading a sentence structure."

Aaron nods with uncertain enthusiasm. Fearing that he will not be good at it. And he is not as Iolene begins her lesson. He can't even hold a quill right… How to write and not smudge the ink. Her ancient quill is so delicate he is in fear of breaking it. So, she brings the standard inkpot and basic quill.

Iolene demonstrates her writing skills as it's incredibly beautiful… Her writing is art… Aaron whispers wow as Iolene writes in the empty book.

"Real lady writing you have… You expect me to copy that?" Aaron laughs.

"Yes… But not exactly…" Iolene looks down on Aaron's page and it's a blotchy mess. Trying her hardest not to laugh. "It'll be a good start if you can write words that a readable… But that's okay. Writing words is like learning how to use a weapon… A different kind of weapon. Takes practice!" Iolene tries to cheer him up.

It is a few hours when they both hear a knock on the door. Iolene quickly opens it and there is Lexi smiling her cheeky grin.

However, Lexi's grin eases. "Sorry… Was I interrupting?" As Lexi was legitimately wondering if she interrupted a meeting.

"No, not at all priestess come in!" As Iolene gestures her to come inside. "I'm teaching Aaron how to read and write."

Aaron looks up at Lexi and smiles. He knows why Lexi is here… A nice distraction… A distraction that Iolene doesn't know about. Lexi takes a close look at the book and sees the horrible writing. She smiles. "Good try!" Lexi trying her hardest to sound enthusiastic. Aaron laughs knowing that his writing is terrible.

"Wow… Iolene is this yours?" As Lexi lifts up Iolene's paper of beautiful writing.

"Yes... Just simple cursive to help Aaron read." Iolene feeling proud that people are enjoying her work. Lexi raises her eyebrows knowing she cannot write like this.

"So Lexiana what are you up to tonight?" As Iolene starts to pack up the books.

"I need a special kind of fun... And I know Aaron is more willing to give it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind..." As Lexi winks at Aaron as he blushes.

"A special kind of fun? Do you mean like a game? Can I join?" Iolene asks excitedly as Lexi laughs while rubbing her eyes.

As Aaron looks at Iolene mortified. She really has no idea... He thought to himself. Looking at both women as he begins thinking. It's not fair to hide this sort of connection to Lexi from Iolene. Aaron thinking this is going to cause some real future problems. He decided to be truthful...

"Iolene... It's not a game... I think you would be very uncomfortable about joining." Aaron says flat out.

"What do you mean?" Iolene cheery nature slowly diminishing at each breath. Lexi has her right index finger in her mouth trying hard not to say anything.

"Lexi and I are going to sleep together..." Aaron trying to be as blunt and truthful as possible.

Iolene's eyes widened as her face turns bright red as she remains silent packing up her things. Walking out of the room slamming the door behind her.


	5. A Fun Day Out

Iolene in a rush rides through Macdan's higher city after sneaking out of the Macdan palace. By pretending to be a servant... An old trick she tried using the past and failed. A relief to see a plan of hers working for once. Beau happily accompanies her as his blood cools down as she rides him. It's the middle of the night now as most of the city has turned in for the night.

Iolene and Beau look around the endless maze of massive stone buildings that look similar to each other. Iolene trying keep herself calm. She knows she is in the rich side of the city due to the opulent buildings surrounding her with guards on post.

Finally reaching the street of ambassadors where each building does have their empire sigils and unique buildings. Iolene looking at each one even noticing a fee of the buildings are destroyed...As she walked past each building, she notices a large iridescent tree with the building sigil of the lightning bolt. She smiles as she has found it!

Not saying a word, she pulls the rope of the large doorbell. A tall and dark woman opens the door. Confused as to why a young blonde woman and her dragon are here in the middle of the night.

"I am sorry miss... This is not an appropriate time to speak to the ambassador. Please write to him to make a meeting..." As she swings the door shut on the random girl. Iolene tries to push the door back.

"I'm here to see Lei!" Iolene shouts as she struggles to keep the door open.

The lady doesn't say a word as she pushes harder. Beau couldn't help but smile at what is going on. He decides not to do anything and watch what happens.

"LEI!" Iolene shouts as Lei walks into the entrance hallway behind the door.

"The insolence of this girl! If you don't leave you will be punished!" The woman says in frustration. "Prince Lei... Would you like me to imprison her your highness?"

Lei smiles as he nicely tells Ajanta to stop and let them in. Ajanta giving Beau a dirty look as he walked in realising he is a black draconium dragon. With Beau staring at her angrily in return. Ajanta lurks behind with her sword at the ready, as Iolene and Beau enter the embassy. Iolene taking off her large, fur hooded cloak.

"Iolene what are you doing here? It's dangerous! And it's the middle of the night... What happened? And how did you know I was here?" Lei says exhausted as he straightens his long silk sleepwear.

"It's the only place that has a biru tree! They're native to your country yes? But it's about Aaron and Lexi..." Iolene paused as she didn't know what to say next.

Lei chuckles as he knows what she is about to say. "Let me guess... You found out about their friendship?" He sighs as he decides to be a friend to her. As he leads them into the dining hall.

Beau went to sleep in the room next Ponderrah. Iolene thanks Beau by giving him a boar leg that Lei had leftover from Ponderrah's dinner.

"Did they do that a lot while they were alone?" Iolene asks innocently. Referring to Lexi and Aaron.

"A few times... They're only friends nothing more. Took me a while to understand. I am not from Orange or Red culture so some of their love systems are strange to me... I take it that it's also strange for you?"

Iolene nods yes in reply. She had never heard of such a thing... She was always taught only to do body connections after marriage. She only heard people will get into social trouble if they did it before...

"You jealous of Lexi?" Lei takes a long drink of wine.

"No..." Iolene couldn't help but see Aaron as the boy she knew years ago. Not as a grown man... "It's just strange. I know you're from a conservative country, so I thought you are best to talk to..." As Iolene asks Ajanta kindly for a drink of water. Then went into detail about what happened tonight. Iolene knowing that Mali, Mr. Winters, and Stein will probably not be interested in it. And cut her off her feelings like what Akvor and many priests did in the past.

"Lexi and Aaron tried to explain to me that they have no romantic ties... They do it for fun." As Lei yawns and has another sip of wine. Thinking as to why he is having this conversation with a young potential empress in the middle of the night.

"Not really... I stormed out... It was very awkward..." Iolene not mentioning of the playing game conversation. Re-thinking about it made her feel incredibly stupid... And she said she wanted to join. She cringed so hard as she places her head in her hands and leans on the table.

Lei sighs as he didn't know what to do. He has ready said his piece with the two. Mainly because their moans and banging noises kept him up all night... They're adults... It's up to them what they want to do.

"It's really not a big deal in the long run. I think you running away in the middle of the night is a bit over dramatic don't you think?" As Lei fills up his goblet with wine. "I thought something bad had happened... Turns out, it's about women issues..." As Lei laughs as thinks about his younger sister Princess Ning and how over dramatic, she can be. He misses them so much... He cannot wait to see his siblings again.

"Lei are you okay?" Iolene asks as she notices his sadness. Forgetting her embarrassment for a second.

"I miss my family... That's all. It's been a long while since I've seen them." Once dinner was over, Lei moved back into the embassy. He started writing many letters to his mother. Knowing it'll just be a little longer until he gets back to Lan-Se.

"How long have you been away from home?" She asks and Lei gives her the story of his journey. Leaving out the scandal of his sexual orientation and his betrothal mess.

Iolene looks down at the reflection of water in her goblet. "You will see them again Lei! Once Stein is physically able to make such a journey, he will fulfill his end of the bargain. What is going to happen after Stein gets there?"

"I don't really know..." Lei lied as he tries to keep his home troubles a secret. No one else in the world knows that civil war is imminent, only squabbles from a leader and a subordinate. That's bad enough... They just don't how or when it will start... "My family is probably focused on planning their weddings. Everyone in my family is getting married."

"Weddings! Oh, my goodness! Royal weddings to boot! How exciting! Does this mean that you're planning yours! Who's the lucky woman your betrothed to!? She would be very lucky to have you!" As Iolene claps with unbridled excitement. She reads weddings as large, beautiful, and glorious affairs. Can be very romantic while also be very chaotic. As Iolene looks in her mind eye at wedding illustrations in history books. Lei couldn't help but smile at her excitement thinking Iolene's happiness is infectious. No wonder why Aaron befriended her. This is what Aaron meant to give her a chance... Her personality will shine through eventually.

"I am not getting married... My parents didn't betroth me to anyone. I was the only one who wasn't betrothed..." As Lei then drinks a massive gulp of wine. Swaying his body and lightly burping. "Pardon me." As he gently pats his chest. Remembering he will have to face Sazan Jona eventually...

Iolene looks at him as she is surprised, he lost a bit of his composure. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to... I just thought since you said everyone else in your family is betrothed..." As Iolene begins playing with her hair in nervousness. Most of the time forgetting she is talking to a prince.

Lei stands up before Iolene can say anything more. "Look Iolene it's getting late... It's time for me to rest." He lies as he didn't feel tired at all. "You can stay here for the night in one of the guest bedrooms, Ajanta will escort you. Don't run away from the palace again... That's a great way for you to get attack or killed."

"Yes, Lei..." As Iolene sighs and rethinks her actions. Maybe she did overreact... She stands up and bows as they do in Lei's culture and he bows back. As Ajanta guides Iolene to her room.

Lei walks back into his royal quarters where his carriage mattress and soft pillows still lie on his stone bed. The candlestick on his writing desk is still lit. He decides to revise his letters.

After reading multiple letters he notices Shango's writing is very shaky and gets harder to read as he delves more into the letters.

Year 7,030 Novombre 14th

Barak Shango

I have had communications with Queen Hara. The new Blue ambassador has been chosen. Her name is Bahara Kharla. A young woman from the small eastern island of Oettan. She has passed her trials and is chosen to be my voice in Macdan. She will be arriving in a few weeks. Treat her well... She will be looking at you for guidance.

Empress Ju-Long Zhen

Lei folds the letter and places it back into the pile. He has yet to meet Bahara Kharla... A rather interesting choice he thinks to himself. Oettan island is a week sail away from the main continent... Small with very little to offer in supply and population. Very tribal like the purple Empire with their many savage clans. Maybe mother is trying to get on everyone's good side and has already started building allies...

He yawns as he falls asleep on his desk.

"Your highness It's time for your breakfast," Ajanta says as she gently knocks on his door. He gets up and walks into the dining room where Iolene, Shango, Beau and Ponderrah are sitting. Lei's guards and workers sit outside to eat. Lei shuffles his butt as he tries his hardest to get comfortable as Ajanta hands him his bowl of porridge. He cannot wait to feel cushions again... Why must these people insist on using stone for everything? He thinks to himself.

Iolene is happily eating porridge as she notices a frail old man staring at her. Reminding her of Squish when he used to stare at her. She feels uncomfortable as Lei had to gently tell Shango to stop.

"Her eyes..." Shango whispers. "I never thought I would see that kind again... When did she get here? Why is she here? She wasn't here when you arrived your highness." As Shango looks confused. As Iolene remained silent.

Lei looks at Shango and then looks at Iolene. "She arrived in the middle of the night... And once she is done with breakfast. She will head back to the palace..." As Lei gives Iolene a serious but calm stare as she puts the spoon full of food in her mouth. Iolene deliberately lowers herself knowing that she should not be here.

Beau stares at Ponderrah with confusion as he did not understand a single squeak from him. To his amazement that a blind dragon like this survives to his age. In the wild he would have been abandoned or killed as mercy... Who wants to live life like this? Beau couldn't help but feel sorry for him and has a strange urgency to put him out of his misery. He had to keep on thinking about Iolene first gushing about the blue dragon as soon as he stumbled out of his room. Adorable she said... Sweetheart she said... Innocent she says... Iolene is such a strange girl. As Beau sits in front of a table surrounded by humans. It didn't occur to him he is doing what humans do and is eating at a table. He eventually realises Beau abruptly leaves the room.

"Beau where are you going?" Iolene yells at him worryingly.

Beau roars in reply forgetting there is no one to translate what he is saying.

"Leave him be. If he is acting like that avoid him for your safety," Lei says as Iolene sits back down.

"What do you mean?" Iolene asks as they hear the doorbell ring. Ajanta opens the door and hears her shout.

"HEY! WH-"As Ajanta's scream is quickly interrupted. Aaron storms into the room as Iolene tries to finish her porridge.

"Hello Aaron. Good morning..." Lei calmly says as he expected this kind of reaction. Thinking back maybe he should have written a letter... Or woke up one of his guards to make an errand. But as he realises she needs to learn a lesson...

"IOLENE WHAT THE HELL!?" Aaron shouts out. Ignoring Lei's presence as he sips his tea.

"WHAT!?" Iolene shouts back. "Can you keep it down Aaron? we are eating breakfast."

"Do you have any idea of how much you scared everyone in the palace?! Everyone is searching for you!" Aaron says as he slams his greatsword onto the stone table. Almost knocking everything over. And sits on a stone chair across from Iolene.

Lexi soon walks in with Ajanta next to her. Lexi wearing her red priestess armour. "Silly girl..." Lexi says in frustration. "Why did you run away?"

Iolene looks down not knowing what to say... She remains silent. Iolene begins playing with her hair again.

"Is it because of Lexi and me? It's nothing serious." Aaron says flat out. Lexi looks at Aaron and smiles. Making it obvious for Iolene to realise that they did play together last night.

Iolene nods. "I don't know... I feel embarrassed. Okay... It's just we were children when we were together. And now we are adults... I guess I'm just not used to it..." As Iolene comes to the conclusion they're not children anymore. Aaron is eighteen... And she overheard that Lexiana is twenty. Iolene only turned fifteen not too long ago... The age gap is plainly obvious... Iolene has so much to learn about the world. She is a woman now... Yet it still doesn't feel like it. She still feels like a lost child.

"I'm so sorry... For making everyone worry. I won't do that again... It was stupid and reckless... I guess I'm just used to running away as an escape from my mind." Iolene stands up and apologises to Aaron and Lexi.

Lexi sighs as she feels sorry for Iolene. She knows what it's like to be stuck in a temple for years on end... It's suffocating physically and emotionally... And Iolene was stuck in a temple for much longer, since she was a baby. She looks at Iolene as she thinks to herself of what to do. She can easily hand Iolene back to the palace and the guards will stalk her forever...

Lexi sighs and folds her arms. As she thinks...The girl needs to have some kind of freedom... Otherwise, she will just keep on running away... A classic case of a girl running away from her problems and feelings.

"Do you want to have a woman talk? We can walk around the city. Go to the market and get to know each other." Lexi suggests as she tries to smile softly at Iolene. Trying her hardest to hide her frustration. Before visiting Aaron, Kenneth gave Lexi a talk to try and be friends with though Lexi doesn't want to be friends with her... She wants to head back home and visit her own family and reunite with her friends who is probably still fighting what's left of the war.

Aaron was about to say something. He wanted Iolene back at the palace. However, he thought that he didn't want to be those people who always encaged her. Her running away like this is an old impulse that she always had... It's how they first met... A way of escape from any problem she comes across. A part he blames himself for. He used to help sneak her out of Watersgate to visit the wildflower field.

Aaron glances up at Lexi, hoping that this will go smoothly. Please don't let this be a mistake. He thought to himself."I'll head back to the palace. I'll tell everyone Iolene is safe. They can stop the search and that she is in safe hands." Aaron picks up his sword and holsters it onto his back. He walks over to Iolene as she sits finishing her porridge.

"Have fun alright... Lexi will protect you. Just stop running away like that. It's reckless... Also, we will train more tonight." Aaron gently pats Iolene's shoulder. Then turns and has a short talk to Lei.

Lei decides to stay at the embassy as he wants to await the new ambassador. As well as he wants to remain at a place that reminds of his home.

Aaron has a quick glimpse and smiles at Iolene before he leaves. Iolene waves and he waves back. He looks at Lexi and nods. Lexi knowing that is a plea to protect her... He then leaves the embassy.

"Okay... Get changed let's go!" Lexi demands Iolene as the young teen runs off into the guest bedroom. She changes into a colourful peasant dress and puts on her large cloak.

Lexi and Iolene leave the embassy. Lei waving them goodbye from the front porch. Iolene trying to see if she can find Beau outside of the building. He is nowhere to be seen...

Iolene searches for Beau as she walks in front of a destroyed embassy building. Iolene stares at it for a while. Noticing the destroyed five-pointed gold star that was the sigil on the roof.

Lexi keeps walking forward without noticing Iolene standing like a statue. "IOLENE! COME ON!" As Lexi shouts at her to move. But it only took a moment for her to realise what Iolene was looking at. Lexi quietens and stands next to her.

"This was Loan's embassy..." Iolene murmurs to her. "A part of my family's legacy... And of course, it has been destroyed..." Iolene looks on at the abandoned wreck.

Lexi in a quiet tone speaks to Iolene. "Before the purge of Dragon-City, all of their embassies mysteriously got destroyed..." Lexi says with solidarity. "The gold embassy in Vulkania had a massive red draconium explosion. Killing everyone inside and many surrounding it... Kenneth said that it was the work of a dragon separatist. Named Furox... A dangerous dragon who has been on the run since then..."

"Furox?" Iolene whispers to her. She has never heard of him. Sounds familiar to a dragon another dragon she has heard of, the Samurox... She only knows of him name in dragon priest meetings.

Iolene with a sudden thought walks through the destroyed wall. It's a surprise that Queen Hara has never touched it... Iolene pushes and scrapes through the rubble. There is nothing left of it... Destroyed and robbed. Iolene sighs as she kneels in the middle of the destroyed building.

Iolene placing her hands on the ground. Spreading her fingers to feel the stone's texture. Breathing slow and keeping calm. Her hands begin to glow gold as draconium magic spreading through the ground like water.

With sudden urgency, Lexi pulls her hands off the ground causing the power flow to stop.

"Are you CRAZY!" Lexi says as she tries her hardest not to yell at her. It instead turns into angry whispers. Lexi double-checking her surroundings making sure no one is around to see the small spectacle.

Iolene looks down at her hands frightened and weakened. She had no idea what she was doing. "I'm sorry..." As Iolene begins rubbing her hands together making sure the glowing has stopped.

Lexi breathes heavily. "I'm going to take you back to the palace! This is clearly too dangerous..." As Lexi folds her arms and looks up at the palace. It's not too far away... She thinks to herself as she calculates how long it will take to walk there.

"No! No! No! Please! Can we just go to the market?! I will not do that again! Please!" As Iolene looks up at Lexi. It felt like a child begging for their parent to let them play longer... Felt like being in the temple again. As Iolene thinks in sadness... Trying her hardest not to cry.

"Alright!" Lexi shouts as she then gets close to Iolene's face whispering in her ear. "I expect no more draconium magic! Understood?"

Iolene nods yes quickly as Lexi leads Iolene on into the city. They continued to walk through the maze streets. Now busy full of people and dragons. Iolene feels immediately excited.

Iolene remarking to Lexi now that the war is over people can dress in their bright and colourful clothes again. A sign of peace and prosperity. During wars, it is a tradition for the people of Macdan to dress in plain and dark clothes. It's not a time to be happy...

Lexi smiles as she wondered why the majority of people wore blacks, greys, and browns... These people do actually have taste...

Iolene in her random bouts of knowledge couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. Reminiscing of her being in a carriage riding to the hospital where she volunteered. The only thing they allowed her to do. Watching people live their normal lives from a window. As priests tell her what she can and can't do... From how she speaks, dresses, and acts. She felt the anxiety that Lexi is going to treat her the same and she almost did...

"So, tell me about yourself Lexi?" Iolene trying her hardest to break the cold atmosphere between the two.

"I am an apprentice. I volunteered to fight in the army against the green empire. I won a competition and joined the priesthood. I've been in the priesthood for five years..."

"Do you have a family?" Iolene asks as they finally reach the market. Iolene's smile has never been so large. She stops walking to observe everything and everyone.

Lexi taps her shoulder as they walk on.

"I do... I have my mother and my sisters. My older sister Plamya and my younger sister Jamil. Playma is a handmaid to one of the princess's" Lexi sounding proud of her older sister. "And Jamil is fifteen. Just like you... She like me at her age is confused about what she wants to be. Last I heard she was helping mother teach."

"Your mother is a teacher?" Iolene says excitedly. As Lexi gives Iolene a few coins to purchase herself a few little trinkets.

"Yes, a great teacher... Mother wanted me to be a handmaid, a healer, or a teacher... A calling that I never wanted and was only going to do as a means to an end. I wasn't happy and my country is in trouble... So as soon as I turned fifteen, I volunteered to fight." Lexi turns and says hello to fellow red soldiers walking around.

"It must have been so scary... Your country being at war." Iolene turning around and sees the soldiers who are having fun.

"It was scary... But we are prideful and were ready to fight to protect our country. For our Empress." Lexi sighs. "It's over now... Demir is apparently ours. And the war is over. Now it's time for us to move on and rebuild. Now tell me of yourself... I only know about you from the voices of others. Prince Murray and Aaron in particular."

Iolene describes her temple life in vivid detail. Which she realised was incredibly mundane. She then tries to make it more exciting by telling stories of gross and detailed stories from her time as a practicing healer in the hospital.

"There was a man who got into a fishing accident. He had a hook in his mouth. Like the hook pierced his cheek. He was lucky his tongue was still intact. Took us so many hours to get it out... The poor guy screamed for hours. We had to put him to sleep with a strong dose of the Spavarti flower."

Lexi looks at Iolene with eyes wide open as Iolene casually talks about it in a normal tone. Remaining quiet until Iolene finishes the story.

"He gets better!" As Iolene sounds cheery. "He made a full recovery. Still has a scar from it though..."

"Well, that's a relief..." Lexi actually sounding relieved. Again, thinking of how she would have failed as a healer.

Iolene in urgency runs off as Lexi had to chase her. "IOLENE!" Lexi's Heart racing. Lucky she can catch up to her with ease with her speed. Iolene stops and grabs a drag hound pup from the floor. A seller trying to sell the pup to Iolene.

"Don't do that!" Lexi shouts out in anger. "If anything happens to you my ass is destroyed! Don't ruin your chances like this!" Lexi tries her hardest to calm down. Iolene's smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry... I just... Wanted to pet the pup." As Iolene holds the pup licking her face causing Iolene to chuckle. "He is so cute! Reminds me of the pups that Aaron used to help look after in the kennel." Iolene snuggles her cheek next to the pup's face.

Lexi rolls her eyes. "Yes, he is cute... Now put him down. The owner wants him back."

Iolene hands the pup back to the owner and apologises. Lexi and her continue on with their little adventure.

"What is your relationship to Aaron?" Iolene blurts out. Herself freaking out why she even asked. It has been plaguing her mind, but she wanted to keep it quiet.

"We're just friends..." Lexi replies. "It's nothing serious... We have sex and move on. A small distraction." Lexi smiles at Iolene.

"I was always taught that relations like that are sacred... Don't you get... Stigma for that?" Iolene asks in curiosity. If Lexi is from the Light-Blue empire she would be labelled as a slut.

"Not in the red empire... It's as long as your responsible. To be honest I don't understand the rest of the world when it comes to attitudes for sex... It's just sex. Educate yourself... And you won't feel squeamish. Light-Blue empire education has certainly helped you... As soon as you found out Aaron uses his manhood you ran away."

Iolene blushes at the mere thought of Aaron using his manhood. She is childhood friends with him! She has always avoided this type of conversation and avoids even thinking of it... Why did I bring it up? Iolene rubs her cheeks she gets tries to get distracted at all the stalls. The smell of food and people trying to sell clothes. She couldn't take the smile off her face. Everyone was trying to get her attention to sell things. Lexi heightens her senses to make sure no one dangerous is around.

Lexi looks up at the skylight. The sun is still out... Must be afternoon.

"Hello beautiful!" As Lexi over hears a man trying to get Iolene's attention. An attractive young man... Looking around her age. With Caucasian skin and brown hair. His body covered in many various tattoos. Normal for the people of Macdan. He is accompanied by a few of his friends.

"Hello!" Iolene says kindly as possible while she leaving a clock stall. Knowing very well to never trust a stranger that speaks like that to her. She slowly backs away to Lexi as the group slowly close in.

The mysterious man however cuts right in front of Iolene. Her heart pounding... As he gets close to her.

"Hello my name is Envis Stone. I have been watching you for a while. You are so beautiful and you sound so sweet... Will you court with me?" He asks confidently.

"No, I'm not interested" Is all Iolene can say as she tries to walk around him.

The man looks at her in surprise. "What? You're not going to give me a chance? You at least owe me that." He folds his arms as he tries to block her off. His friends then joining in. Iolene steps back.

"No," Iolene says again. Getting annoyed at him at every moment.

"I'm a nice man..." He speaks. "I'll shower you with flowers and money." As he opens his arms as he expected a hug from her.

"No, leave me alone!" Iolene says in anger while trying to run.

He then grabs her as Iolene turns and slaps him across the face. Lexi grabbing and twisting his right arm. Causing him to collapse on the ground. All of his friends stand back. Realising they are dealing with a priestess.

"By the phoenix you are pathetic..." Lexi says as she twists his arm and he screams. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PRIEST?! I'M A NOBLE SON!"

"I'm ONE of her bodyguards. And that's good to know that you're a noble son! That means you can afford to learn some manners and learn the meaning of the word NO!" As Lexi twists his arm almost up to the point of snapping it.

Iolene standing there as a whole group surrounds them. Trying to get an idea of what is going on.

Iolene realising after a few minutes Lexi isn't going to let him go so easily.

"Lexi... I think he has had enough. He is in enough pain... Let him go." Iolene gently taps Lexi on the shoulder as she pinned him to the ground. Lexi lets him go as the crowd claps. Lexi smirking as he stumbles to get up. She then turns to Iolene to see if she is okay... Lexi couldn't help but think what everyone would think if she had a scratch.

"YOU BITCHES!" Envis screams out at both of them. Lexi in anger turns around and without a moral thought breaks his right arm.

"That's for touching my charge and being a prick..." Lexi turns around leaving Envis friends to tend to him. Lexi feeling satisfied with her small burst of angry violence. It's been a while since she has fought at all...

Everyone cringes hearing the snap except for Iolene who is used to seeing broken bones. Feeling conflicted with Lexi's actions. He was annoying but did he deserve a broken arm? Aaron said the world is harsh... Envis touched her and got punished. She has read worse punishments in her books...

"Shall we go?" Lexi says in a smug tone. Iolene smiles as she suggests they go to a seamstress.

It was almost dinnertime when Lexi brings Iolene back to the palace. To less than happy fanfare...

"Nice new clothes you have their Lexi..." Kenneth says as he sounds serious. His glare is sharper than knives.

Stein looks at Iolene with disappointment. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed..." As he remains remarkably calm.

"I know I ran away it was stupid... But I went out and I enjoyed myself!" Iolene says with confidence. "Lexi and I had a fun girl day out!"

Lexi nods yes. As Kenneth sighs at her... Does he know what she did? She thinks to herself. Her heart skipped beats.

Stein with a calm demeanor stares Iolene down. "Iolene... You will never leave this palace... You will always have a guard at your door... We are doing this to protect you."

Iolenes hands turn into fists of anger. It's happening again as Iolene heart beats faster... I'm a prisoner in another country.


	6. A Noble Dinner

It has been a month since Iolene has been confined to the palace after running away. A sad familiarity... But it could be worse.

Thinking of how she was kidnapped, in the middle of the dead forest. When she was alone, all she thought was wanting to go home... In a way she got her wish... At least this time it's not a priest temple. She is lucky that she is in the palace. Where she can visit the library and meditate in the stone gardens.

Iolene seeking many distractions as possible. Even becoming friends with Queen Hara's "granddaughter" Princess Mantra. Duke Montahan's only child. Her mother Queen Bedelia died from an infection after fighting a tournament. The princess was only a baby at the time... Iolene and her meet up together to brush each other's hair and play board games every few nights.

Iolene asked her guardians if she could volunteer as a healer. Immediately refused by everyone... She was hoping to learn and keep up her skills. It was worth a try... As restricting and small her world is.

Trying to keep herself busy her and Aaron have been training non-stop. She is getting much better with a bow and Aaron is improving on his writing.

Iolene hitting multiple bullseyes and strengthening her arms and perfecting her stance.

Iolene smiles as an arrow hits another bullseye. Aaron claps, "Basic lessons are over!" He shouts out.

He then hands Iolene a smaller bow. "This is a short bow. It's lighter and flexible to move with. You will now practice shooting while moving."

Iolene looks at him with wide eyes. "What?!"

Aaron laughs. "Go on! I've just asked the soldiers to move... Walk and shoot the targets in a row. Don't stop!"

Iolene feeling uncertain has her first attempt to shoot and move in a continuous motion. Missing all targets. Iolene looks back at Aaron as he leans on the stone wall of the arena smiling.

Iolene sighs as she quickly looks up at the balcony where Lei and Lexi are watching from above.

"I hate the bow..." Lexi tells Lei. "I very much prefer close combat." As she leans on the balcony.

"I know basics of hand-to-hand combat. But I like spears..." Lei replies. "She really is trying her best." As he continues to watch Iolene missing all the targets.

Lexi looks down at Aaron as she sees him get up close to Iolene. Showing her techniques. As she can hear them both laugh loudly.

Lexi smiles as she turns away from them.

"You feeling jealous?" Lei asks.

"No... Cause I know it's a battle I will never win. IF I wanted his romantic affection. The way he looks at her is all that needs to be said. For me and him it was superficial... Friends and fun nothing more. And I'm fine with that." As Lexi turns back and looks down them. They haven't pursued each other since that night. He performed but that was all... No passion... Lifeless... He was distracted. Lexi and him resting in bed when Mali opened Aaron's door saying Iolene has not returned to her bed. Aaron got changed like lightning and ran out the door. Lexi soon following. They together searched the palace all night.

"Excuse me your highness and me lady... Sorry to interrupt." As a whisper can be heard from behind. Lei and Lexi turn around. It's Iolene's personal maid Eleya. "Master Kenneth and Stein would like to see you both..."

They follow her to a small meeting room. Where Kenneth, Prince Murray, Mali, Mr. Winters and Stein are sitting together. Lexi looking down at Kenneth's missing leg. He is trying... But he has slipped into a depression. And she doesn't blame him... He has fallen out of bed so many times. Mr. Winters has taken primary duties of caring for him.

He looks up at Lexi as Kenneth grabs her hand. "The snows will be coming. The cold has started to set in... Mr. Winters and I will be leaving for Vulkania tomorrow morning."

Lexi looks down and understands... "I understand. I shall tell Iymp to prepare the journey home. He is running around with the other dragons at the moment." Lexi's heart did leap un excitement. See her mother and sisters again.

"You are remaining here Lexi..." Kenneth says softly.

"What? But I'm still an apprentice... I ca-"Lexi says in shock. As Kenneth interrupts her. She has always been near Kenneth or by his side...

"I need you here Lexi... To look after Iolene in my place. I have written to the elder priests, discussing the situation in vague. But I haven't heard a word... So, I will discuss next of the plan to them in person. I am sure our Empress would like to hear that the gold blood still exists. She should be back from Mille-Voix by now."

Lexi's heart sank... She is going to be alone... She sits next to Kenneth holding his hand. They have had their troubles... But he is leaving. They have seen each other, every day for five years... Lexi holds her emotions inside as she looks emotionless.

"I trust you the most Lexi and I am proud of you... You can do this. Write letters to me of any updates. And I will write what will happen next."

"Yes, Kenneth." As Lexi stands and bows in respect.

Lei sits next to Stein as they give Lexi a moment to absorb the information. Mali looks at Stein. They know how it feels to part with their master. It's never easy...

Lei then breaks the atmosphere. "I have written letters to Empress Zhen. She will be expecting you Stein... When are you able to leave?"

Stein says in sadness. "I am still having unstable episodes... I attacked a maid yesterday mistaking her for one of my torturers. Followed by a seizure. Which Iolene managed to help control. It's too dangerous for me to leave the palace until I can control myself..."

Lei nods. A disappointment but since Stein is a powerful priest it can be dangerous if he gets out of control. Lei realising, he must be patient... This means he will have to wait for him through the cold winter... Just a few more months... The royal weddings will not be hosted until the spring when Biru trees change colour and the pink and blue leaves cover the city... Lei shakes his head to stop thinking of his home.

"I have written letters to Empress Zhen myself. She is very understanding; she has told me basics. Which I will not delve into here..." As Stein sips his tea and looks at Lei. Giving Lei the subtle idea that he knows about him...

Lei realizing this country doesn't have tea fields... Did his mother send Stein tea? The only other place in this country that has tea is his embassy that specially deliver for Lei and the ambassadors... He chuckles at the thought. His mother really must be friends if she sent him tea...

"Where is Iolene now?" Stein asks.

Lexi perks up and straightens her posture."She is outside training with Aaron... She is getting good at using the bow. She's been practicing every day." As she sees Iolene at the arena all the time.

Kenneth sits up and looks at Lexi. "I have also heard that you have been philandering with Aaron. Is it true?"

"Yes-" As Lexi was quickly interrupted by Kenneth. She realizing there is no point in lying to him.

"Stop it! You are on duty as a priestess. You are a representative of the Empress's ruling order." Using his serious authority tone. "You will meditate to control your urges!"

Lexi wanted to interrupt him but didn't want to push him. Not in this state... "I'm not anymore... And I haven't chased anyone since... And I will meditate every day." As she slumps into her chair again.

Mali looks at Stein. "I will also give Aaron a talk... Set boundaries for him."

Stein nods as he agrees. "You fear Aaron will get too close to Iolene? He must not form that kind of attachment. Iolene is technically an Empress and he is penniless bastard. In reality a person of that social standing should not be near her... As much as I wish those boundaries didn't exist." Stein says calmly as he sips his tea.

Murray quickly defends Aaron. "He is doing her good though... He always makes her happy and she is learning how to fight. They're friends nothing more... And he is a terrific soldier. I'm sure he knows not to get to close..." Saying as Murray remembers Iolene writing him letters of how she misses him. His father King Marlowe did not approve of Aaron. Thinking he was a horrible influence on her... Aaron's father Lord Caspian was ashamed as any noble would. With the consequence of Aaron disappearing. Rethinking Murray has to tell his father of Lord Caspian selling people to enslavers.

Lexi looks down as he said the words penniless bastard... She herself is not a noble as her family is middle class. But she only has noble status because of the priesthood. She hears the term bastard often... As many of the orphaned priests and priestesses are bastards from noble families who were accidents and no longer wanted. She remains silent as she knows every country in the world has a status quo.

Lei sighs and remains silent.

Mali coughs to ease the rooms tension. "They have been friends since childhood, it's normal for friends to reconnect after years apart. I trust the boy. He's been very good; I highly doubt he will manipulate Iolene with ill intentions. He helped to rescue her... and he has had a hard enough life... But he is still young, and we know what young men are like... Especially those who have been enslaved suddenly getting freedom of choices."

"Alright then..." As Stein breathes in. "He has been cheering her up since she's been here... She's been asking to volunteer at the hospital. I think it's too dangerous... The world isn't ready for her yet... We have to be careful. Who knows if this Calidus Sly has said anything to the Shadow Emperor..."

Beau returning to the palace after running with Iymp. It has been a long morning... But it feels amazing to run with his kind. No humans to interfere... However, it was only Iymp who ran with him. Many dragons ignore him... All because of how he looks.

He travels to the arena where Iolene usually is. She has been there every day along with Aaron. Still doing the stupid arrow thing... Beau remembering how much those pointed things hurt...

Aaron watching her from behind. Beau walks near him as Aaron moves further away from him. Beau pretending that he isn't bothered. Feeling lost... He wants to go home... But the blood still courses through his veins. The pain still remains... And he wants it gone.

Iolene frowns as she keeps on repeatedly missing the targets. And moves a stool and sits next to Beau.

Iymp politely greets her and she curtseys in return. As every time she sees a noble.

"How are you feeling today?" As Iolene gently strokes Beau's shoulder. Beau remains silent.

Aaron feeling inner resentment of Beau. He can never get rid of the image, of the woman getting ripped apart. It's in his head forever... Along with many of the dragon atrocities in Dominus Sahara. Beau may have been under influence... It still happened.

"Aaron are you alright?" As Iolene gently speaks to him. He remains quiet as Aaron looks clearly distressed. She walks over to him and gently grabs his arm. "Why do you always act like this when dragons are around? These ones will not hurt you..." As Iolene tries to comfort him.

"You will never know if a dragon will hurt you... Be aware especially him." As Aaron glares at Beau. "I need to go... Keep practicing."

"Where will you be going?" Iolene asks innocently.

"Just around... Don't worry I'll be back tonight or tomorrow..." Aaron makes sure the nearby human guards look after Iolene. And like that Aaron turns around using his speed to run off.

Iolene looks at Iymp. As she has a look of confusion. "Why is he like this Iymp? He has told me tales of Dominus Sahara. But since... Our last chat he seems to have closed off."

Iymp smiles his cheeky grin. "What did he tell you?"

Iolene goes into depth of their conversation. "He has eaten corpses Iymp..." Iolene finishes her recount. She would be lying if she didn't feel estranged by it. But she felt so bad... Aaron only did it to survive.

Iymp and Beau remain silent. Beau thinking that Aaron has done simular atrocities.

"I've read books and some of the history of Dominus Sahara. But it doesn't feel real... Like it is only a story..." Iolene looks up at Iymp for an answer.

Beau sounds amazed by this country of dragons. Humans completely enslaved... Real karma of how the humans treated his kind. He smiles at the thought.

"Walk with me Iolene and you too Beau..." Iymp says as he leads them out of the arena. Guiding them back into the palace.

"Dominus Sahara has simular founding's of the dragon separatists. Only difference is that they worship the titan Nasnas... A titan that re-awakened in the sand sea. A flying brain with at least twenty wings and ten eyes... Very cruel and deceptive." As Iymp decides to use his priest knowledge that he thought was deemed useless.

"I think I've seen a picture of that weird thing... Is that why the dragons look as they do?" Iolene being inquisitive. The dragon's native there are odd to look at... As her mind's eye remembers life-like illustrations and paintings. They're frightening... Two-legged, thin orange and blue bodies, Brains that are visible with yellow piercing eyes.

"Yes... Nasnas was destroyed by the Gold dragon Demetria and her partner Prince Elek. Nasnas was a weaker titan and despised humans. Even after its defeat they worshipped and revered the titan... Some of the humans also highly worshipped it. As Nasnas was a higher power and can do many things. The orange Empire refused to work with the gold empire after what they did. They cut all trades and allegiances... Didn't reconnect after a thousand years later... It was through that time the draconium mutated from gold to orange."

"Sounds like Inclementia... They have a simular history..." Iolene says as she remembers reading about the isolated city. Only that city was made by a vengeful ancestor of her family.

Beau chuckles to himself. "Aren't you the same dragon who stole the fancy dried boar meat this morning? You are so smart... I had no idea this world is so complicated..." Beau whispers in dragon tongue to Iymp.

"It's the world Beau. Not everything is just about humans and dragons. Your father lost because he was clueless of how large the world and its history are..." Iymp quickly changing to dragon tongue so Iolene doesn't hear. As she doesn't know Beau's father is a separatist.

Iolene looks up at Iymp. "With what I have read they sound horrible..." Slavery is treasured and the more you have. The better social standing you have. As Iolene remembers the book of the orange empire.

"Worse..." Iymp says with a sinister tone.

Iolene looks down at her feet. What is the worse part?

"My lady!" Eleya runs to her down the hallway. "I am to guide you to the meeting chamber. You have people to meet."

"Me? Meet people? That's a first..." As Iolene takes a deep breathe. It'll be nice to talk to new people... "Lead on Eleya."

The small woman shuffles as Iolene follows her. Eleya then turns around "You dragons come too! Come, come, come come!" She then shuffles as she leads them to a meeting chamber. Stein's favourite room. Everyone she knows except Aaron is sitting there.

Iolene looks to her left there a few people she is unfamiliar with.

Mali stands up and gestures Iolene to sit down. "Iolene I would like to introduce you to Duke Montahan and Lord Constant. He was a senator in your fathers court."

Iolene bows as she sits. Realizing that Montahan was meant to be the king of Macdan. But he stood down making Hara Queen in his place. Where has he been? And who is Constant?

Mali looking around realizing Aaron isn't there... He leans over to Iolene asking where he is. She quickly replies saying that he has run off...

Stein stands up getting everyone's attention. "The peace treaty between, Red, Green and Black has been signed. The war is officially over!"

Everyone stands up and celebrates. Then Constant interrupts "BETTER YET! THE BLACK EMPIRE DOES NOT HAVE DEMIR!" As he happily drinks his wine. "All thanks to me!"

Montahan claps and laughs. "It was a massive risk Constant. But it paid off! The Shadow Emperor's ego was hurt! He thought he was better than us... Oh he is mistaken."

Stein nods and has a large smile on his face. "This is terrific news! Now is the best time to plan. We know where the other Empire's stand. We shall take the city of Loan from under the Shadow Emperor's grasp."

Iolene smiles. "To get my family home back? Where do we begin?" Iolene has become tired feeling lost... She needed direction in her life. As it felt like nothing in her life was going anywhere.

Montahan claps as servants begin walking in, placing large platters of food onto the table. Along with a large dragon servant giving Beau and Iymp food.

Stein with optimism begins the plan. "We have secured allies with the Light-Blue and Brown... We will need to secure more as two allies are not enough. The other country leaders will need convincing. Prince Lei..."

Lei looks up uncertain of what he wants to say.

Stein puts his fork down and leans back. "Your mother needs help... I am more than happy to help her. However, you know this will bring your country in the world spotlight. Which I know will be a different course for your people in history. Your people are usually very quiet in your political affairs..."

Lei looks at Stein and stops earing. "My mother is aware of it... That is all I know..."

Iolene looks down at her plate as she is excited to eat. Making sure that her table manners and her posture is perfect. With a large smile as she thought about Lan-Se. With optimism she begins to speak. "Lan-Se must be so beautiful Prince Lei! The royal wedding as Biru trees are in bloom. I cannot wait to see it!" Iolene shrugs her shoulders in excitement as Lei smiles at her.

Everyone stops and looks at Iolene. The air feeling colder than usual... Iolene looking at everyone staring at her. Beau looking around confused as Iolene is. She Places her knife and fork down on her plate.

"Did I say something wrong?" As she asks wondering what is happening. Iolene glancing over at Mali who has a sip of his mead, Lei remains calm as he looks down. Murray coughs to try and ease the tension.

"You will not be coming with us to Lan-Se Iolene... You are staying here to be safe. Mali and Aaron will protect you here." Stein says calmly.

Iolene's face changes from happiness to anger. Trying her hardest to keep to her lady training. Remain calm... She thinks to herself; anger is un-lady like...

"I am not going!?" As her heart began to beat faster. Usually in this moment she cries... But she didn't want to cry... It felt like she was talking to Akvor. The very moment the old priest proposed to her... She just wanted to lose it... She has no control over anything... All everyone did in response is to shake their heads no.

"I am so done..." Is all that Iolene say. Restraining herself by clenching her fists.

Stein with his calm voice. "Iolene calm down... I will be back as soon as possible. I will still write let-" As Stein gets immediately cut off.

And like a like a straw snapping a dragon back. Iolene stands up heavily breathing. Refraining herself from her anger. But with all the lady training it failed.

"I AM NOT A FRAGILE PET!" Iolene screams out. "I HAVE BEEN TOLD BY ALL OF YOU THAT I AM SPECIAL. I AM OF UNIQUE BLOOD! I KNOW THIS I AM NOT STUPID!" As Iolene points to herself. "BUT I WANT TO LIVE A LIFE!" As all of her emotions comes out, like a tidal wave gushing from a broken dam.

"ALL YOUR PRECIOUS PRIEST PROTECTION HAS GIVEN ME NOTHING MORE THAN INSECURITIES! LONELINESS AND INEXPERIENCE!" As Iolene gestures in anger. Not sounding shy or meek. She rarely ever used her loud voice...

"DO YOU ALL KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE WHEN I WAS KIDNAPPED!?" Iolene then softens her tone. "I had no idea how to function in the outside world. I was extremely lucky that I survived at all... How do you expect me to get my home back? When I have no experience of the world... What smart leader would want to side with me? A lonely girl who is just a blood placemat. Where everyone speaks for me."

Saying this Iolene remembers Princess Nerida's conversation. People will use you their own goals. Iolene needs to grasp control in her life... The world is dangerous... It's what it is... She realises. Hiding is not helping...

Stein tries to speak when Iolene raises her hand and shushes him. "Oh! We have the princess stashed in a palace across the world! Come help her take her home back!" Iolene switches to sarcasm.

Lexi having a large smile from ear to ear as she hears Iolene shout at everyone.

"I am going to Lan-Se!" As Iolene sits back down. "And I will meet and talk to Empress Zhen in person. If you all dare to lock me in my room or in the palace. I'm not going to play good little lady anymore. I am suffocating with no choices! I need to make my own. But I still need to you to advise me... That is what you promised to do..."

No one says a word. Mali raises his tankard to Iolene with his cheeky grin.

Iolene then raises her hand again. "Also, I wish to explore the city and work at the hospital." Then quickly eats a fork full of food.

"Watch it... There is freedom then there is reckless..." As Stein sighs and nods in defeat. But softly smiles as that attitude reminded him of Aelius. Even though the difference us that Aelius knew how to command.

The large doors open as everyone looks up. It's Aaron who returned. "What did I miss?"


	7. Two Months Later

The winter cold has set in, to Lei's disappointment. It has been three months since everyone has returned from Macdan.

A short time... he thought to himself. Even though it has been months now. Now a new year has begun. As Lei has a quick look out the window. The city is in a mess after the new year festival. Everyone partied through the whole night. All the ambassadors had parties except for Lei's. He couldn't be bothered. Without his family it was not the same.

There will be a time to go home. He then turns and sits in silence reading a book on Macdan history when the newly appointed ambassador walks in.

"Good morning your highness." As she bows to Lei as he sits.

"Good Morning Bahara Kharla, are you adapting to the mainland well?" He asks with kindness. He has never been Oettan but it is a curious place. Nothing like his home, mostly wilderness with small villages occupying the island. People and dragons migrated there at least a thousand years ago, for reasons unknown.

Oettan then became a separate nation of its own like Unmei however never reached to such lengths of being such an evolved city. Both Lan-Se and Unmei emperors fought for the Island. Many of the native people suffered... They had no choice but to surrender and choose an emperor to serve. They chose Lan-Se which was one of the points of Unmei's downfall and eventual subjugation. And as a reward for choosing Lan-Se my ancestors left them alone unless needed. It is why our cultures differ in many ways. The Island is a week sail away from the main continent. It must have been quite the journey for her. She is very far from home...

As Lei looks at her in every detail. It can easily be thought that she is not from the blue empire. A huge indicator of her tattoos... In Lan-Se there are sacred places where people and dragons who have tattoos are banned. She has black and blue tattoos marked everywhere on her body. It's a surprise that mother would choose a person who is far from our society... Her clothes are very different and use thick materials like Macdan. She is tall and strong which can put the fear into any man or dragon who will fight against her. Lei also notices her always wearing a colourful beaded headdress that looks like hair. Kharla tells him that everyone shaves their hair to prevent fleas. He nods as he understands, as Aaron had a shaved head living in the orange empire for the same reason. But she loves wearing her tradition headwear regardless. Kharla even gave a few to Lei as a gift. He happily accepts as he places them on a stone shelf on a special stand. Knowing well he would have no outfits that would suit the hat.

"It is very different your highness... Many people and dragons. The cities of the mainland never cease to amaze me. They're huge! But the bad smells are hard to avoid..."

Lei laughs as he can imagine what her nose must be going through. The smell of dirt, smoke, sweat, and feces is hard to avoid. "You'll eventually get used to it..."

Kharla laughs as well. She is very mild-mannered as Lei decides that he likes her. She is nothing of how she looks. Mother picked well...

"Why did you leave for the mainland?" Lei asks curiously as they both sit down and have tea. Surely his mother asked these questions. But Lei being a curious man himself needed to know.

"Your mother Empress Zhen wanted to discuss trades and the treaty of Oettan. We found something that was of interest to her and your associates. Your father the Emperor traveled to Oettan, as he usually does few times every year. He really wanted this looking glass... It was dug up by a villager. Large, gold, old and very beautiful... Nothing I have ever seen before. It was such a mystery how such an item is away from the mainland... My father the chief gave his blessing for me to leave for the mainland. In part of the exchange for the looking glass, I was to be granted safe passage and be placed in a safe position. Of which the emperor saw to it... And that's pretty much it your highness." Sipping her tea as she slurps it up. Causing Lei to smile as a mask since slurping is his biggest peeve.

Ajanta walks inside as she reveals that Stein has arrived. Lei stands up as Kharla bows and takes her leave. Lei looks behind as he sees Kharla walking to Shango. I hope this will do Shango good. Lei thinks to himself as he then turns and faces the entrance hall.

"Hello!" Iolene shouts cheerily from the hall. The few months of freedom has done her a world of good. While Stein is looking healthier than ever. It's the first time he has left the palace. He is almost unrecognisable to the Stein he first met in his room. Frail and skeletal, his brown skin looked so pale that he looked grey, along with having a long beard. The mind control gear truly destroyed him physically and mentally... Kenneth said after finding him. Stein started to deteriorate once the gear was removed as his body didn't know how to process on its own. Such cruelty... Lei thinks as Stein stands in front of him.

"Your highness." As Stein bows to him.

"Hello Stein, Aaron, Mali, Lexi, Beau, Iymp, Iolene come and sit down." Lei says joyfully as Ajanta guides everyone to sit down at the dining room.

"Loving your outfit Iolene." As Lei looks at her ankle-length, green and brown, long sleeved dress. Top layered with a black fur sleeveless robe. With matching black fur hat and muff.

Iolene smiles and shyly says. "Thank you, Lei!" As she blushes from the compliment.

Aaron smiles as he speaks with a fun tone to Lei. "You don't even want to know how long it took for her to pick that design out... I felt so bad for the tailors and designers..." Aaron then deliberately males his voice to a higher pitch. "I want this one... Oh, wait... No, I want that one! It has ruffles!" Pointing in the air as if he was picking out the dress. Everyone laughs.

Iolene in shock lightly slaps Aaron's shoulder. "I did NOT take that long!"

"It took you almost a whole day to decide!" Aaron jesters as he pokes the dress.

"Oh yes, you make it sound so simple! Says a man who doesn't care for fashion and has a wardrobe of two possible outfits in total!" As Iolene pokes Aaron back.

Iolene stands up in confidence swirling her dress. "I love fashion okay! An outfit can make an impression! It's a statement that only the smart can grasp. You can read so much about a person or dragon by their outfits! I've read books about historical fashion and meanings."

Mali laughs. "You will fit right in with Mille-Voix... That's how they fight their battles. Nothing like dressing up to relish in their own depravity..."

Iolene smiles "I hope so! I've read so many books about them. The intrigue, the accents, the backstabbing figuratively and literally! Constant tells me more details, but it sounds like he hates it..."

Stein gestures to Iolene. "He has his reasons Iolene... Now it's time to settle down. We have a meeting now."

Everyone quietens down as Stein begins. "Queen Hara has made the arrangements. We will be traveling to Lan-Se once the snows melt. Which can be in a few days to a week as well I have made progress health-wise thanks to Iolene's help."

Lei felt immediate happiness. HE CAN FINALLY GO HOME! But there will forever be that lingering dread... He hopes the Sazan scandal has eased. Only Aaron knows what is going on... But Zheroh will be there... Oh, he missed Zheroh he thought to himself.

Lexi remains quiet as Iolene discusses her weekly visit, to the hospital helping soldiers still returning from the war front. Stein then going into travel details., which bores her. She sighs and looks at a loose part of stone on the table. She misses Kenneth... Leaving her before the winter hit her hard emotionally. He was the only person she was familiar with who is from Vulkania. Iymp has been her crutch for guidance for the past few months. A job that he clearly did not want. But he does it because she is his friend and soul partner. Iymp telling her repeatedly to spend more time with Iolene and the others. So, she did. Eventually she begins to see Iolene as a younger sister. Very feminine who loves to look at fabrics, make-up who starved for the freedoms she never had. Lexi was never phased about that even before she joined the army. But she enjoys Iolene's happy personality since she now gets lesser restrictions.

Lexi then looks up at Aaron, remembering that he still owes her a fight. Every time they try to go against each other they are always interrupted. Frustrating them both. They take turns guarding Iolene. Even though Aaron wants to protect her twenty-four/seven. Mali had to order him to rest... For an Iqosha soldier he rarely ever sleeps. It is due to his training... And the continuous horrors that replay in his mind. Still screaming in his sleep... As Lexi places her hand in front her mouth yawning.

"So are we all set." Stein stands up. "To Lan-Se!" As everyone claps.

Lei then asks Stein to talk alone. Maybe he knows what the looking glass is...

After leaving the embassy Beau looks up at the stone sky. He hasn't seen the sun in months. He is feeling worse than ever... His scales are starting to burn. His outbursts are becoming more common. He roared at Iymp the other day. It actually scared them both. Iymp fearing Beau will lose complete control he magged him into a statue knocking him out. Iymp told only Stein as they keep it secret. Otherwise, Beau will be killed.

"Beau is losing himself everyday... Has there been any progress of finding a cure?" Iymp asks Stein in dragon tongue.

"Iolene is still practicing her powers. She is not ready to use such power yet. She gets exhausted by using a small amount of it. It infuriates me..." Stein whispers back to Iymp. While he quickly looks back making sure Iolene doesn't hear. She, Lexi and Aaron are deep in conversation.

"Infuriates you? Why?" Iymp whispers. "You expect her to be perfect from the get-go?"

"She was raised by priests... But they never taught her how to master her abilities. Her knowledge is great enough. But she is disadvantaged... She is trying to get better. But it takes years of training... She has missed so much of it. The priesthood in Aquarius City need to answer for this... Prince Murray says that Akvor. A man who should never had power in the first place. Corrupted the priesthood. Destroying their reputation and almost went to rebel against King Marlowe. It's priests like them that took a huge part in Aelius's downfall. I am so angry..." Stein whispers.

"Will I be cured?" Beau roars to Iymp and Stein.

"I am trying Beau... Iolene is training up. I have gold draconium powers. But they have been corrupted after many years in Inclementia. I can tell as I practiced my strength by lifting rocks with my mag stream. The colour of my gold spells is very dull and almost black in colour... Me trying to purify you can make it worse... Iolene's powers are not corrupted and is pure. She has the brightest light and has a natural gift of healing. I'm sorry there isn't more we can do right now... But please be patient. Just stay near Iolene as her aura helps calm you." Stein looks up at Beau as the dragon nods. Beau can't do anything else but be in pain...

Everyone walks up the steps when Constant, Murray, and a woman greets them at the door.

"Welcome back, friends. Everything is all set and prepared. We just need the snow to melt and since Queen Hara has no war. She has spared no expense." Constant says cheerfully.

Iolene looks at the woman which is wearing a dress that looks like seaweed with a shell headpiece. She is around her same height with dark olive skin along long smooth black hair. Iolene guesses her age will be in her thirties.

Murray raises his hand to introduce the mysterious woman. "This is Aquarius City's ambassador Kavita Anand. She has been giving me updates from home. Everything is faring well again. Marianas has been doing great work bringing the priesthood back to its original glory."

She curtsies to everyone. "It's lovely to finally meet you all. Our majesties the King and Queen give their friendly regards to you all. They miss their son and adopted niece."

Iolene and Murray smile at each other. Kavita doesn't know that Iolene is really blood-related to Murray. It's not the first time Iolene has been called an "adopted" niece. It prevents insulting the royal family by not confusing them as blood relations. Adopting in royal families is not that common, some empires don't do it at all. As it prevents non-bloods taking over the throne. Since it wasn't King Marlowe or Queen Darya doing the adopting. It was easily accepted in court... But Iolene had to live with bastard status name of Summers. For she was born in the summer. Iolene has only heard people say her real last name a few times. Ovideus... As Iolene thinks of her father's family. It's like a curse word that can easily bring the wrong attention.

Beau remains behind Iolene as they walk through the stone palace once again. They both know every single passage of this castle by now. It rather bores Beau now, as he looks to his right as Aaron is walking directly next to him. Beau looking in surprise as Aaron never gets too close to him...

But Beau knows not underestimate him. They fought against a troll together. He has strength and speed that he has never seen on a human.

"Aaron let us go to the arena. I wish to practice more. But I will need to change to more suitable clothes! I will meet you down there!" As Iolene rushes off with Lexi straight after her.

"Alright!" Aaron shouts at her. Beau remains standing next to Aaron. He turns to look at the mutated dragon.

"What are you doing?" Aaron says skeptically, not wanting to be near him.

Beau murmurs. Aaron only knows basic dragon language he couldn't understand what he said. Both quickly realising the rest of the group has walked off. Aaron then walks away from Beau without speaking to him. Beau decides to follow close behind him.

Beau's breathing lowered as the pain strikes again. His whole body ached... His legs buckled as he struggled to walk. Aaron turns around as he helps support Beau to walk. How strong is he? Beau thinks to himself. He is a tall human, but if he was much taller. He can probably carry him damsel style... A thought which Beau laughed at himself. Both insulting yet be funny to imagine.

They reach the arena when Aaron gently lowers the dragon down. "Iolene should be here soon. Wait here..." As Aaron gets the bows and arrows ready for practice.

Beau groans in pain when Iolene and Lexi arrive at the arena. Iolene seeing Beau on the ground moaning in pain. Without a second thought Iolene runs over to him. "You are getting worse..." As Iolene places her hand onto his shoulder. Closing her eyes, while Lexi pretends to use her draconium abilities to practice. It's not new seeing Kenneth or Lexi using their skills in the arena. Kenneth practicing before... His accident. Lexi is making sure Iolenes gold aura cannot be felt or seen.

A stream of gold energy stems from Iolenes hands into Beau's body. He felt instantly better and stands up showing Iolene he can function. She smiles. "Hopefully one day I will be strong enough to purify you. And you will never have to worry about this pain again." She then gets up and walks over to Aaron yawning.

Beau hopes so too... He cannot go home like this... He doesn't even know if he can survive traveling far up north. He struggles now... He looks down as he then thinks of his home... Hoping his herd has found somewhere safe. A place of beauty with plentiful food and water. Where his mother and sister are safe from harm... He hasn't seen them in a long time. His father and brother wouldn't care... Beau's father Tyrannus leads the herd of separatist wild dragons. To his own surprise once lived with humans himself... Hypocrite. While Ironclad his brother much larger than Beau plans to take over the herd who himself must have been with humans at some point. After all, Kaunis knew him... And recognised how they look alike.

Beau trots around the arena as the people and dragons still give him strange stares. He is clearly an outcast. Beau looks at Iolene as she concentrates using her bow. She has improved immensely. Stein has also been practicing draconium magic with her. But they must do it discreetly so one sees. Cannot risk Iolene's heritage becoming public knowledge.

Beau sighs and walks to stand next to Aaron. The human sighing at his presence. They both remain silent as they watch Iolene practice. Iolene must be improving if Aaron isn't saying anything.

"Hello!" As a soldier walks over to Aaron. "I have been watching you for some time, every time here at the arena." Aaron's softer demeanor immediately changes as he straightens up his posture. Going into a defensive mode. He doesn't say a word as he anticipates the soldier's next move.

"I see that the young lady has greatly improved on her bows skills. I like to commend you. You have done a great job!" He says very kindly. As Aaron looked stumped. He was expecting a fight... This man is a stranger. Anyone can pose a threat... To Aaron's relief, he lowers his guard.

"Uh... Thank you..." Aaron meekly says.

Beau chuckles. Aaron must not have noticed that the soldier seemed friendly in the first place... He is a very strange human. Taking his job of protecting Iolene seriously.

The soldier then points at Beau. "You know maybe it's time she learned to ride and shoot."

Aaron looks at Beau and then at Iolene. She has a huge smile on her face. "It sounds great. But if Beau doesn't want to..."

Beau walks over to Iolene and gently nudges her. Then he kneels as she gets onto his back. Beau takes a deep breath in. His father would kill him... The never-ending thoughts of his father. Still haunting him. Telling him how horrible humans are... They kill, take and lie. Yet a young human lady is riding him and she sounds so happy.

"Iolene I don't think it's safe. He is too dangerous! Please get off him." Aaron says in urgency.

"Aaron it is fine!" Iolene says as she makes herself comfortable on Beaus bareback.

"Practice on Iymp. I'm sure there are much nicer dragons to practice with." Aaron says as he stands next to Beau.

Beau growls at Aaron. He has never been so tempted to use his mag abilities. Another way his father disagreed with. Only a weak dragon uses mag skills... Just push Aaron away. But Beau realizes that Aaron only acts this way. Because he ripped a human woman apart... She was evil... Oleander was cruel. His hatred of her elevated and he lost control because if his blood. Transformed and lost all sense of control... He couldn't think... It was all anger. Like he was possessed. He can still hear a soothing voice on the odd occasion. Which freaks Beau out every time. Causing his heart to race thinking Kaunis is nearby. He was fooled badly by him... He lost Myshka because of him. Beau can only hope that she is safe...

Iolene then gently nudges Beau with her legs, and he pushes forward. Aaron and Lexi standing and watching. Riding the edge of the arena Iolene can see multiple targets placed around. It's like a racetrack. The dragons move off the track to make way for Beau as he runs at a nice speed. Iolene raises her bow and aims at all the targets. She misses a few as Beau goes around again and again.

Aaron smiles as he felt he was wrong. Iolene is enjoying it... Maybe I should give Beau another chance... Aaron thinks to himself. He realises he has been hard on Beau. But seeing what he did to the soldier that night. Was traumatic... And after everything, he has seen and been through at the hands of dragons. Aaron must keep pressing in his mind that Beau is also a victim in circumstance. He didn't choose this... Aaron smiles as he decides to take it easy.

Iolene gaining confidence in her riding skills. Nothing like the first time she rode Beau. She can hold herself now without slipping or Beau magging her on. She has the largest smile on her face. Beau low key enjoying himself. But missing running in the wilds of the north... Where the breeze and running with other dragons. The world of endless possibilities, where no one can tell you what to do or where to go. His heart racing, he runs faster. Iolene grabbing onto his shoulders. She is slowly losing balance, dropping her bow onto the floor.

"Beau, slow down!" Iolene says as she claws into his scales with her nails.

He didn't listen. It was like he was in a different world.

"BEAU SLOW DOWN! Iolene is slipping!" Aaron shouts as he chases after them in full speed. Lexi quickly calls Iymp with her mind to get to the arena. Aaron jumping over obstacles and climbing the large wall that encases the arena. Aaron manages to catch up with them and he pulls Beau large chin. Causing him to twist, Iolene holding on tightly. Wrapping her arms around Beau's neck.

Beau stumbles backward as Iolene slides off. Shaking his head, he really isn't good at this...

"Iolene are you okay!?" As Aaron has a quick look gaze around her. Making sure she's not hurt.

"I'm fine Aaron! I just wasn't prepared for that." Iolene laughs at herself, as she tries to perfect her messy hair.

Aaron is clearly frustrated. "You could have fallen off and got killed!" Aaron folds his arms. "I'm sure Stein and Mali would have loved to learn their lady was killed in a riding accident!"

"I KNOW AARON! I am fine! Beau didn't mean to do it!" Iolene shouts back in anger. "Don't baby me!"

"If I didn't intervene! He would have kept on going and who knows when he would have stopped! HE IS DANGEROUS!" As Aaron desperately tries to get through to Iolene.

Beau roars at Aaron in anger as Aaron stumbles back. Aaron's eyes wide open, almost falling backwards. The flashbacks in Aaron's mind returns as Master Isil roars and snaps at him. Seeing Master Isil injure and torture his fellow soldiers. Master Isil ripping a man's arm off as he begged for his life stealing food. Then the possibility of losing Iolene his only friend from his childhood. I made a promise many years ago that I would protect her... Aaron then remained silent yet prepared to take out his sword from the sheath. Tears in his eyes... "Don't come any closer dragon," Aaron whispers.

Beau stays still while Iolene walks to Aaron slowly. "Aaron?" She says softly. "What's wrong? I am fine. He was just running. Beau was only trying to talk to you... He was not trying to attack you..."

Lexi rides over with Iymp. Mali also sitting in Lexi's saddle. Iymp and Mali were talking when Iymp got the mind call.

"Aaron?" Mali says sternly. "What in the magna draconis is going on?" As he looks up at Aaron. His dark tanned skin looked pale. He gently pokes Aaron, and he looks down at Mali. "That's enough boy... I think you need to get rest. You are dismissed."

And like that Aaron walks away.

Mali sighs as Iolene explained what happened.

"Becoming a bit too reckless my lady... But you do need to learn. Dragon riding can be useful. Aaron did overreact... I'll talk to him a bit later." As Mali shuffles in his overly large coat.

Iymp steps forward suggesting that Beau take lessons from Iymp. "You need to learn to pay attention to your rider. You're a wild dragon so I know you don't have that skill. Otherwise, dragons will not accept you as easily and humans will deem you dangerous. As Aaron does."

"That human grinds my gears..." Beau says in dragon tongue. "I just got a bit carried away... And he deems me a huge threat. Stupid human..."

"Mali..." Iolene asks as she plays with her gloves. "Has Aaron told you... What happened in Dominus Sahara?"

"I traveled there my lady. I did buy him from there after all..." He says with his cheeky grin.

"But did he say anything particular? He wouldn't tell me..." As Iolene explains the conversation when they first reached Macdan. "I still feel terrible... And he hasn't opened up to me since..." As Iolene finished what she had to say.

Mali stopped grinning and looks at the four of them. "Dominus Sahara... Is not an easy place to live. Aaron would have done questionable things in order to survive. It's a dangerous place... Even for me... I had mercenaries and money to bribe. Fellow political friends. But I still had to keep my guard up..." Mali looks down onto the ground and then looks up at the group. Having a think. "Come with me. I need to show you all something."

They re-enter the palace and walk into Mali's room. Iolene and Lexi sit on the stone bed as Iymp and Beau lie on the ground.

Mali searches his bag and takes out a unique contraption.

"What is that?" Lexi says with detest.

Iolene looks at this weird thing confusingly. Mali hands it over to Iolene. A full metal contraption with many small bards in a half-circle fashion. She almost cut herself on one of the pointed bards. Two large circular areas with keyholes on the side. She thinks hard oh what it could be... But has never read or seen anything like it. Not even illustrations.

"What is this thing?" As Iolene shows it to the dragons. They don't even know what it is...

"Please don't tell Aaron that I kept it..." As Mali then sits on the bed.

Iolene hands the contraption over to Mali.

"It is a mouth brace..." He speaks.

Everyone in the room is silent for a few moments.

"A mouth brace? So, he had this thing in his mouth?" Lexi says as she takes the brace away. "What the?" She says breathless.

Mali then instructs everyone of how it sat and was fixed into Aaron's head. "The small bards, they pierced the roof of his mouth. Where these little bards pierced the bottom gum. His mouth was then locked into place by twisting these two modules on both sides." Mali then clicks the side modules. "It fixed the mask into place. The tighter the better... Made from muedin. A metal that is almost indestructible with strength of mag energy... The metal is used for their prison cells." Mali then clanks the brace onto the stone wall. The heavy clanking managed to create a crack onto the walls surface. The brace didn't have a dent in it. "Once the brace is fixed, they key locked it... And they are unique keys. Cannot even lock pick it."

"How did he eat?" Iolene asks.

Mali shows Iolene the front of the brace. Now looking at it like that it looks almost like a normal mask. It covers the nose and mouth. And has special breathing material so it wouldn't suffocate the wearer. Mali then opens a little door that reveals a small rectangular hole. "He lived on mush and liquids for quite a while... Took him a long time to get used to eating food normally again. I still check up on his mouth wounds and the scarring is still there... Man is lucky he didn't get infections."

"How did he get it?" Iymp asks. As he thinks it is certainly a punishment... Not any random person would get it.

"He defied Isil's orders..." As Mali takes a drink of beer from his small table. Confirming Iymps suspicions.

Mali then hands Iolene and Lexi a tankard. "What Aaron told me. Is that Isil was demanding for him to kill a boy... A small thief. Aaron instead attacked the guards and let the boy escape. Since Isil treasured Aaron so much. He didn't kill him... Instead, he tortured him and placed an excruciating mouthpiece on him. The boy was still captured... And suffered a much worse fate... Aaron then told me, once his mouth brace was placed on. They took him outside and forced him to look at the boy's corpse, crucified and rotting in the sun."

Iolene trying her hardest to hide her tears places her hand over her mouth. She had no idea what to think... Lexi remained stone-faced as she tried to imagine being in that spot. A horrifying prospect.

Beau remained silent... He knows his father will do such acts of cruelty. And this is what Beau himself wanted at one point. But after being with humans for a while. That kind of treatment is unacceptable. It was a boy... Beau thinks. No wonder why Aaron is the way he is... He tried to save an innocent and he gets tortured for it.

"Aaron told me wished he killed the boy then and there... Not because of his own suffering. The boy suffered a terrible fate. A quick death would have been mercy... One swipe is all it can take. That is the kind of world Aaron is from." Mali then takes the brace and places it back into his bag.

Iolene wipes her eyes quickly preventing the tears from falling onto her cheeks. Then quickly takes a quick gulp of beer. She hated beer. But after hearing this she needed to drink it... Iolene glancing at Lexi as she has already drunk her whole tankard.

The room remained silent. Iymp thinking that has always joked about how some Dominus Sahara ideals sound amazing. As Iymp is from a land where dragon rights are still in recent memory... Never thinking of how hurtful that must have sounded to Aaron. Iymp has lived a life of being a rebel in his priesthood sect. He hated them... But at least they would never torture him. Unless it was never-ending lectures of stealing...

"Maybe the humans have deserved it. They have treated dragons worse..." Beau speaks to Iymp in dragon tongue. As much it was a child that was killed. Many dragon eggs were crushed in the separatist war. Humans have also done a horrible things to my kind's infants. As much as Beau hates the idea of killing any at all... But that's probably just his father's ideals resurfacing again...

"That's your dragon separatist upbringing speaking... It's uncalled for. Our kind have been mistreated for many years. But torturing ANYONE is out of the question. Both sides have done terrible shit... Aaron tried to save an innocent... There is no excuse for that brace. And you will be surprised. If they do it to Aaron... They will probably do it to their dragon slaves as well. So, shush!" As Iymp gently taps Beau with his tail.

Beau nods as he admits it was an awful thing to say... Good thing Iolene and Lexi don't understand as Mali stays silent.

"I will start teaching you, Beau... How to be around humans. How to be when they're riding you, teach you histories and more of the world."

"What?" Beau gasps.

"I know right... I'm being nice. Don't forget I am a dragon raised from the priesthood. I like you and you have potential. Tonight, we begin! And when we travel to Lan-Se. I'll make sure you will meet Shun Shun. Another highly respect dragon leader... A leader I bet your father would have never mentioned him."

"No... He hasn't..." Beau says disappointingly.

After dinner everyone settles back into their rooms. Iolene pretending that she is in her room sneaks out and goes to Aaron's room as he wasn't present at dinner. Wearing her basic clothes and long dark cloak.

She awaits in his room. It's much smaller than hers... Simple yet homely, in a way... Iolene looks at his bookcase and it has none. She sighs as she sits on his bed.

Iolene will never feel comfortable on the stone beds. She quickly gets up and has a short walk around. Aaron... As Iolene couldn't stop thinking of him. After waiting while doing nothing, Iolene eventually falls asleep on his bed.

Iolenes visions have come to her again. A dream of a grand ball inside the gold palace. A name day celebration. Iolene was seeing through the eyes of a duchess. A master of the court and the most charming of ladies. It was a pleasant dream... As Iolene smiles. She hopes to go to a ball like this... But since she can't visions like this had to do...

It was a few hours until Aaron walks inside. Seeing Iolene sleeping on his bed. Came as a shock. He sighs wondering what to do... It's the middle of the night...

It's rude to wake up a noble... No matter the circumstances. Only if they are threatened with death you awake. Aaron then steps outside his room, quietly closing the door. Like a guard, he stands there for the rest of the night.

Iolene opens the door and sees Aaron standing there.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Iolene asks as she drags Aaron into his room.

"You were asleep?" As Aaron gestures the bed.

"So, you slept outside? Like a pet?" As Iolene walks close up to him. "You could have slept on the bed you know..."

Aaron chuckles. "That means very different now that you're an adult. I think I would be killed if I caught in the bed with you." As Aaron laughs.

"Right... You are very right... That would be unwise." As Iolene thinks of what she suggested. "But you are my closest friend and I trust you... And..."

"What?" As he can tell Iolene is nervous.

"Just remember I am here and we are friends. You are not alone..." Iolene was thinking of pushing the matter of Dominus. But she changed her mind. It's early in the morning. Pushing him could end in a bad result...

"Where did you go?" Iolene asks. "You did it before as well..."

"I did it many times... After all, I don't sleep that much. I go for a walk around the city. Then I go to the highest point of the city to look up at the skylight. See the sky... Always clears my mind."

"Oh... I wish I can do that. But I cannot wait to see the sky again. As beautiful as this city is... It feels suffocating not being able to see the sky. I always dream of the sky... I cannot wait to see it when we leave."

Aaron smiles as he thought of the danger. But he quickly forgets that thought. Sneaking Iolene away would be foolish...

Iolene hears her stomach rumble. As Aaron and her laugh.

"How un-lady like..." As Iolene chuckles. "But this means breakfast. Let us go!"


	8. The Journey

"Thank you, your grace! We are all so grateful for your hospitality. I am afraid I don't know if we will be able to ever repay you." As Stein bows.

"It is to help your old friend… No repayment required. Good luck on your journey. I expect letters of updates." As Queen Hara's bellowing voice echoes the throne room.

Everyone in the group bows as they all bid farewell.

"Goodbye, little princess. It was wonderful being with you!" As Iolene bows. Mantra then runs and hugs Iolene.

"Come on Iolene." Lexi says as everyone is leaving the palace.

Iolene waves goodbye to the queen, Montahan and Mantra.

"Good luck young lady. We will always be here for you. Never forget that!" The final words of Queen Hara as the two large iron doors shut behind Iolene.

The whole group including Lei has created a large caravan party. Traveling through the city for the last time. Iolene looks out the carriage windows as normal people continue on with their business.

Iolene sees the hospital in the distance. It was hard to say goodbye to everyone at the hospital. She wasn't there for long but the people and dragons were lovely.

"Goodbye Macdan… I hope to see you again soon." Iolene whispers as they traveled through the entrance tunnel.

And before anyone knew it, they have left the hidden mountain city.

It's freezing so everyone is wearing extra layers of clothes except for Lexi. Who cannot seem to feel the cold. There is a thin layer of snow. So, all the dragons have specially made spiked shoes that prevent them from slipping off the mountainside.

Beau is trying to get used to them as he is walking weirdly. As Aaron laughs at him. Beau growls at him in reply. He feels embarrassed enough for wearing shoes… As he grumbles walking down the mountain.

"I'm sorry but you look, funny Beau! You like your walking on the hot sand." Aaron says as he shows his spiked shoes. While he continued rubbing his arms to keeping himself warm.

"Are you feeling the cold Aaron?" Lei shouts at Aaron.

"Nope! Dominus Sahara is famous for its blizzards!" As Aaron rubs his chest. I will get used it… Aaron continuously thinks to himself. However, he smiles as he keeps picking up the snow and playing with it. Even showering himself with it. He has never seen snow before. He almost looks like an innocent child exploring something new.

Lei laughs as he knows Aaron is only joking and having fun.

He gently taps Ponderrah to walk up to Aaron and Beau. As much as Lei loves spring, he does enjoy the beauty of the snow.

"Pond seems very confident with you. I've never seen you ride him. I'm impressed." As Aaron gently strokes Ponderrahs shoulder. Not even a flinch. He trusts Lei completely… A dragon connection he has never seen before. It's sweet Aaron thinks to himself.

'He is a charming boy!" Lei rubs the top of his dragon's head. He chirps happily and lets his tongue out like a dog.

After a whole day weaving through the thin mountain paths. Exhausted they finally reach a large cliff-edge where everyone can rest.

Iolene and the priests walk out of the carriage to walk around.

"Wow it's cold!" Iolene says as soon as she steps out. "But it is so beautiful look at the view! Very picturesque!" As she walks near enough to the cliff edge. Making sure that she doesn't get too close.

The mountain completely covered in snow. With thin clouds hovering over the peaks of the mountain. The sky in whole arranges of different colours as the sunsets. She looks down and can barely see the massive dragon gates. It's all nature and it's winter beauty.

Iolene takes a deep breath in as she wanted to breathe the freezing fresh air. Stretching her arms up to the sky.

While Lexi and Iymp help create fires for everyone.

Mali stumbles out of the carriage looking like a small bundle of blankets. He is struggling to see where he is going. He almost walks into every person or dragon he walks past.

"IT'S FREEZING! MY BALLS HAVE SHRUNKEN INTO RAISINS!" Mali shouts at everyone.

"Are you sure they weren't that size, to begin with?" Aaron retorts.

As Mali throws a small snowball at him. "Oh, look he actually made a joke!" Mali says sarcastically.

Everyone laughs as they all surround the fire. Iolene sits in-between Aaron and her cousin Murray. While Lexi sits next to Aaron and Lei.

It's now dark as everyone eats their food. As Queen Hara gave them a decent amount of the palace winter rations.

"Thank you, Queen Hara, for the food!" Iymp says as the servants placed food in front of them.

"That still won't stop you from stealing…" Lexi smirks as she eats her potato.

"Never" Iymp says to Beau in dragon language. As Beau smiles.

Lei after dinner dances a traditional dance around the campfire. Along with some of his servants. It has been so long since Lei has done it. It made him so happy.

Everyone looks at Lei with awe as he looks so graceful.

"My friends this is the dance of the snow. I wish I had my pure white outfit with my flowing scarves. It will be much more effective."

"Do you dance much over there? The dance you did is amazing!" Iolene asks with excitement.

"We have ceremony dances of the changing seasons. When we reach Lan-Se you will find the spring festival will take place. I know for a fact you will love it." As Lei winks Iolene. As she has the largest smile on her face.

"Grrrrrrrr"

Everyone looks back wondering what the noise is.

"Zimadu?" Murray asks.

"No… They hibernate during the winter. They will remain in their caves." Mali says trying to keep everyone calm.

"Iolene get back into the carriage!" Stein demands her. And she does what she is told with Eleya and Murray. Iolene grabs out the bow she has been practicing with from the top of the carriage railing. She looks down at it. I really hope not to kill with this… Only use it in self-defense!

Beau and Iymp growl. "I cannot sense anything!" He whispers to Beau. Lexi runs over to Iymp and sits on his saddle. Her red eyes glowing brightly in the dark.

Aaron walks a few meters forwards up the path of the mountain. Whatever it is it sounds huge… Aaron relaxes his breathing and unsheathes his sword.

Everything is quiet…

"Grrrrrr."

Aaron sneaks over to the noise.

A massive two-legged beast jumps down from above. Almost hitting Aaron with a boulder!

"TROLL!" Aaron shouts as everyone weapons up.

The troll throws the boulder where the group sat. Destroying weapons and belongings. The troll running screaming with fury as he stops at the fire pit. When the troll bends down and sniffs where the food once was.

"THE FOOD!" Iymp roars out loud.

The troll then stands tall and roars loudly. Everyone clasps their ears as the noise is deafening.

With everyone distracted the troll picks up the boulder and throws it at the carriages. Stein and Mali together close their eyes as they glow powerful gold auras to create a mag force field. Disintegrating the boulder as it hits the golden wall.

Iolene looks out from the carriage window seeing the wall of gold magic. Her heart racing as she admires them using their powers. She looks down at her hands and releases golden energy. Trying to replicate what the priests are doing. Creating a small orb between her hands.

The troll roars in anger as he thrashes his long arms around. Aaron trying to aim at his weak spot. The middle of his back as he and Beau went against a similar troll before.

Lexi closes her eyes as her priest armour begins pulsing red. And waving both of her hands a fireball is formed. Iymp uses his mag stream to lift Lexi high into the air. Lexi aims the fireball straight at the troll's face. Causing the troll to run around and jumping causing the earth to shake.

Aaron bouncing around the mountain's edge. Still trying to aim for his back. He jumps off with his sword prepared as the troll swipes at Aaron hitting him hard! Aaron slams into the mountain and then slides to the ground in pain.

"AARON!" Lexi screams out. Iolene hears Lexi shouting his name. She stops practicing her powers and looks out the window.

Lei in the meantime is trying to keep Ponderrah safe. As Lei returns to his set of carriages and servants. All protected underneath the force field. Ponderrah panicking as he cannot see what is going on.

Iolene can only see the gold force field. She can't see what is going on outside of it. Iolene in urgency runs out. Grabbing her bow and quiver full of arrows. Eleya and Murray in urgency chase after her.

Mali and Stein look behind them as they see Iolene approach them.

"IOLENE GET BACK INSIDE THE CARRIAGE!" Stein shouts as Mali is keeping his concentration.

Aaron groans as he tries to get up. Breathing slowly as his vision blurred. That was bad… I need to focus more! He quickly pats himself happily realising none of his bones are broken. Stumbling to stand up as he prepares to fight again.

Lexi unsheathes her large fire ax and aims right for the troll's neck. In a fiery blaze, she tries to behead it. But the troll's scales are so thick her ax gets stuck. The troll screaming in agony as he goes ballistic. Jumping up and down causing the ground to shake.

Lexi covered in the troll's blood is holding onto the troll for dear life! Iymp roars to try to get his attention. But to everyone's surprise, two other trolls appear.

Beau almost getting killed as a large female troll almost smashes him from behind. The female troll glowing brown draconium energy as her horns and scales transformed into armour. Beau roars as he rams into her gut. Trying to replicate what he did before in another fight. But she is almost double the size and instantly fails as she grabs him and flails him around.

Stein and Mali remain to concentrate on protecting the carriages and servants and dragons. As the third and smaller troll tries to break through the force field. The troll had no chance as its arms vaporize. As it thought it can physically pull through it. The armless troll then screams and runs away.

Mali smiles as it was an easy triumph. Iolene who is standing behind them looks up at the two other trolls.

Ugly with small human-like heads compared to their over large arms. Long teeth that can easily tear dragon skin. Their bodies are covered in thick scales, almost dragon-like.

Beau still under the female troll's grip of both her hands. Trying his hardest to mag and struggle himself free. But to no avail…

Iolene looks down at the ground as she notices cracks on the ground. Iolene's heart skipping beats as she knows what this means. The path is going to collapse.

"STEIN! WE MUST LEAVE THIS AREA!" Iolene shouts out desperately.

"My lady please get back inside the carriage!" Stein says as he and Mali keep up the force field. Iolene then lightly shoves Mali losing his concentration. "Iolene! Don't EVER do that again!" Mali shouts as his body still glowed gold.

"YELL AT ME LATER! LISTEN TO YOUR EMPRESS THE BOTH OF YOU! LOOK AT THE GROUND! IT'S GOING TO GIVE WAY!" Iolene shouts at them.

They both look down. As they see the instability of the cliff. The cracks of the ground are growing and multiplying. Mali and Stein nod as they dismantle the force field.

"Eleya, help Lei, the servants and carriage dragon ready to escape. We need to continue to track down the path." Iolene demands and without question, Eleya leaves.

Murray attempts to pull Iolene back to the carriage. Iolene however struggles to free herself and runs closer to the battlefield.

"IOLENE COME BACK!" Murray yells as he runs after her.

My family scolded me enough when I lost her once! I cannot lose her again! Murray thinks as he trying to catch up to her.

The female troll seems to have enough with her toy and slams, Beau, heavily onto the ground. Causing a small crater. Iolene tries to run over to him. But Iolene knowing she is clearly outmatched doesn't know what to do. She raises her bow and arrow as she tries to aim at its head. And she shoots!

The arrow hits her head but doesn't make a dent.

Iolene stands there frozen for a moment as she felt like an idiot. To her surprise Mali grabs her and drags her behind a nearby rock. With Murray standing close behind her.

"Okay! Foolish girl. Stay with me and I will deal with Stein's wrath later." Mali says as he gently taps Iolene's shoulder.

The other troll finally gets exhausted. As Lexi places her hands onto his large neck wound. Lighting her hand on fire. She punches it straight into his wound. The troll screams in agony as he collapses to the ground. Iymp cheers her on as he races to the female troll.

The female troll sees the other troll's distress and screeches in sadness. Iolene lowers her bow as she has realised they are mates. She feels sympathetic for her… She regrets aiming the arrow at her...

"Raise your bow Iolene! These are trolls. They will murder in any chance! Especially now!" As Mali snaps reality back into Iolene. She nods and raises the bow. I need to keep my backbone! As Iolene had to think to herself continuously. She looks over and sees Beau lying still. "Beau he must be in bad shape!" She says in urgency.

Beau has remained still since he got slammed into the ground. Iymp trying to take a closer look but the female troll attacks him. Almost causing Iymp to be pushed of the cliff.

Aaron runs back onto the battlefield. Seeing the body of the fallen troll. Seeing huge scorch marks on his face and neck. But to Aaron's surprise, he is still alive… Aaron sighs as he grabs his sword and pierces the trolls back. Instant kill… No more suffering for you…

Aaron then looks up and sees the female troll waving her arms as she tries to hit Iymp and Lexi. The troll is still in her second draconium form. His sword won't be able to pierce her skin… Aaron swearing at himself. He needs to find a new weakness and fast.

Aaron, Lexi, and Iymp manage to get her attention as the female troll chases them off. Iolene and Mali run over to Beau as quickly as they could.

"He is completely unconscious. But his heart is still beating!" As Iolene feels his chest and ribs.

Mali glows and places his hand on Beau. Trying to heal him. "No nothing!" Mali says in frustration. As he is not a healer. Instead, Mali looks at the troll and see the others trying to kill it to no avail.

"Do your thing Iolene!" Mali says as he joins the other three. Mali using his mag energy to float in and tries to vaporize the troll but amazingly she deflects it. Almost hitting Aaron in the process.

"SORRY BOY!" Mali shouts as he continuously creates balls of energy and hits the troll.

Iolene however before she could do anything. Beau's eyes opened. Glowing black and purple. His scales turning dark with his claws extending. He makes a loud guttural roar. He has re-awoken...

Murray as fast as he could pull Iolene away and she doesn't fight back. She can feel that he has changed.

Beau focusing on the troll head straight for it at full speed. Jumping and latching onto its shoulder. His teeth piercing the troll's skin armour as she begins to flail. Aaron in frustration is trying to find a weakness. But she is even more powerful and larger than the other troll he's gone against.

Beau eventually gets thrown off the troll as he lands in a perfect position. He roars in anger as his markings glowed dark purple intensely. He jumps and aims at the troll's throat and misses as the troll begins jumping and shaking the ground. The ground is beginning to weaken as parts of the cliff and pathway begin falling apart.

Beau non-stop tries to attack the troll as everyone is trying to get his attention. He couldn't listen as his mind only had his opponent. Iymp tries to follow suit by biting her but he roars in pain as her skin is spiked and hard.

Lexi with her fire ax tries to aim for the troll's neck. But with the continuous movement, she couldn't pierce her enough. Aaron thinking that he might have to aim underneath for her weakness instead.

Mali still trying to get to her with his mag abilities and fails. Fascinating...

As Lexi gets pushed away, she accidentally lands on a segment of the path that falls away. Quickly jumping up. Heart racing as it was a very close call... Almost panicking. It's a long way down as she looks down at the depths.

"We need to run!" Iolene shouts as she and Murray point down the path.

Aaron looks down and quickly jumps as a segment of cliff drops.

"BEAU!" Everyone shouts as he tries to keep on attacking the troll. "WE HAVE TO RUN!" Lexi shouts.

Iolene in a quick judgment call runs to him.

"EMPRESS!" Mali shouts as Aaron runs after her.

Raising her hands as she glowed gold like Mali and Stein. She aims a mag beam to Beau! Giving most of her energy to him. Beau lets go of the troll as he regains his consciousness. His body returning to its original form. His eyes changed colour. However, he feels exhausted as his body has overused energy. Beau is almost going to collapse. Iymp had to mag pull him with all his strength. With Lexi and Mali joining in as they all mag pull him as they all move to safety.

Iolene with exhaustion almost collapses herself as Aaron quickly grabs her damsel style. "Go, Murray! You know I can catch up!" Aaron shouts and Murray runs off. Fulling trusting Aaron with his cousin's life. Mali hops along with Aaron as he uses his draconium abilities to destroy falling rubble from above.

The pathway is giving way as the troll herself tries to run. Her weight at each step causing more weakness to its foundation. Aaron is trying his hardest to keep Iolene balanced. But the damsel style holding isn't working!

"Iolene to make this easier I will give you a piggyback ride!" Aaron says as he shifts her position with quick help from Mali. Iolene trying her best wraps her arms around Aaron's neck. Holding on as best she can.

Aaron ignoring the troll as she tries to attack him. The pathway fully gave way as Aaron jumps and reaches his hand out to a branch. The troll however was not so lucky as she falls down to her death.

Aaron, Iolene, and Mali sigh with relief.

"Don't worry Iolene it'll be alright! I've got ya!" Aaron says confidently. As he begins climbing the mountainside. With Mali checking for any more dangers. Iolene anxiously looks around knowing a wrong move they will both fall and die. She squeezes Aaron tighter.

Aaron and Mali come across Murray and Lexi on a tiny ledge. Murray looking pale as a ghost and then vomits aiming off the cliff. Lexi happily waves to the three.

"THAT WAS FUCKING CLOSE!" Lexi shouts. As Aaron, Iolene and Mali jump onto the tiny ledge joining the two.

Aaron looks down at Murray as the poor man is trying to get himself together. "What happened?"

"I ALMOST FELL DOWN TO MY DEATH THAT'S WHAT!" Murray shouts as he wipes his tears.

"You WERE falling to your death... I saved you!" Lexi says with a large smile on her face. "You'll be fine fish prince." As she then pats his back in hopes of making him feel better. He shakes his head in disbelief.

Aaron and Lexi then piggyback their royal charges back on to stable land. Following with Mali soon after.

Stein, Lei, and everyone else waited on the pathway. With Stein looking the most unimpressed.

"Mali." Stein says with a stern voice.

"Yes, master Stein..." Mali says nervously as he steps in front of Iolene and Aaron clearing his throat.

"Iolene is very lucky to be alive." As Stein refrains from his voice going louder. "Iolene shall be locked inside the carriage until I say so... As punishment for disobeying me. This is for her own good." As Stein takes a deep breath. "She is far too reckless."

"No..." Iolene says weakly as she tries to remain awake. "Not this again... I refuse..." She says as Aaron passes her over to Lexi as she can easily carry her.

"With all due respect Stein." As Aaron walks over to him. "Iolene saved Beau's life. He'd be dead if it wasn't for her..."

Mali then stands next to Aaron patting him to silence him. Aaron obeys. "And she warned of the ground collapsing. Thanks to her the carriages and servants survived...Give her where credit is due. And did you hear her what she said?"

"What?" Stein says. "I only heard her warn about the cliff..."

Mali with his trademark smirk on his face. "She said she is our Empress. We should abide by her yes? She has never claimed that before. Maybe this is a step in the right direction?"

Stein smiles. "Probably... Let us go then. Put Iolene into the carriage to rest and we don't need to lock it."

"Finally!" Lei shouts in happiness. "We are now in the blue country!"

The whole group look over the path edge as the mountain chain is now at its end. Now a large flat white land with a few mountains can only be seen.

"We are almost there!" Lei shouts out with excitement. "No more mountain trolls!" As everyone celebrates for that thought alone.

His royal escort has been moving so fast like a non-stop train. It has been a few weeks since their journey has started. Lei and his servants have taken control for the rest of the trip.

The group pauses travel as Lei's servants quickly changing the carriages from wheels to sleds. Beau looks at the blue and brown dragons with confusion. As they wait patiently for the humans to complete their work.

Beau is finally used to walking with his snowshoes is letting Iolene ride him as he fears losing control of his mind again. He doesn't remember anything... He felt like an idiot fighting against the troll and losing. But then everything turned black... And he couldn't hear anything except for Kaunis's beautiful dragon song. And he doesn't even understand it. It was only until he woke up the next day, he felt immense pain and agony. Iolene had to bandage him and heal him up again. Beau's mind couldn't help but try to bring back those missing memories... He didn't want to admit how scared he is. He must cure this... And he doesn't know how. Only Iolene is a key to it. But he doesn't understand... How can she purify him if she can barely heal?

To stop thinking about his blood he approaches the carriage dragons. "Why do you do this? You just pull carriages. I never understood dragons who do that." Beau asks as the Blue dragons' chat amongst themselves. They look at him up and down casting judgments in their minds. Their expressions alone Beau knows that they don't want him there.

"Why do you let that human girl ride you?" One of the dragons quickly replies.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to..." Beau says frustratingly. As Iolene sweetly rubs the back of his head. She doesn't understand what they are talking about, since she doesn't speak dragon tongue.

The dragon smiles. "It doesn't look like that, you like her. You are not fooling anyone... But to answer your question, we pull carriages because we get paid. For you see Inclementia dragon, The Blue Empire respects our kind... We do a job, and we receive benefits in return. Once we get home our families will be well fed and looked after."

"Really?" Beau says sarcastically. "You really believe that?"

"Yes, we have done this many times... Like how humans scrape our poo and groom us. While keeping us healthy... It's the least we can do." The dragon says happily.

The two-carriage dragons then look behind as the servants are re-attaching their harnesses. And re-fastening their dragon coats and shoes. "Now if you don't mind. It looks like the humans are done converting the carriage. We must return to our job." And without a glance, the dragons run off pulling the carriage.

Everyone is worried as the snow still hasn't melted yet. The skies are grey with people fearing potential blizzards. It is slowly getting worse as food is also starting to become scarce. Iolene and Murray are sanctioning food, so everyone has the right amount of food. So people and dragons don't starve.

"Still so cold..." As Iolene shivers. "Aaron aren't you cold?" She asks as Aaron and Mali walk over to them.

"I'm used to it now." Aaron chuckles. "Did take me a while though..." As he stretches his arms. He must keep on moving otherwise he will feel the cold. He is wearing thick black fur armour that covers his entire body. He is grateful that Mali gifted him the armour otherwise he would have truly frozen already.

He looks at Iolene's large light blue and white hooded dress. While his clothes are basic and necessary, hers is glorious with many detailed layers that will sure keep her warm. Real royal attire fit for an empress. Beau must be so happy she is wearing such a dress. He thinks as it looks like Beau is carrying an extra heated blanket. Aaron couldn't help but think that she looks pretty in it. But he reframes for telling her as he didn't want to make the atmosphere awkward between them.

Lexi riding Iymp normally as the cold doesn't affect them. She is only wearing her priestess outfit with no extra layers.

"The benefits of being a priest from the Red Empire... They don't burn or freeze to death. They have an eternal flame inside their bodies." Mali whispers to Iolene as she didn't know why Lexi isn't affected.

Aaron stops and looks up as he sees the snowflakes falling. The sky quickly turning from light grey to a very dark grey. He opens his hand as a snowflake lands and dissipates on his glove.

"Did you know Aaron that each snowflake is different in design?" Iolene tells him with optimism. "And everyone is beautiful to look at! I saw many different illustrations of it." As she tries to catch a snowflake as well.

"Nope... I didn't know that..." As Aaron tries to get a closer look at the snowflake. They're tiny how can people see? As Aaron looks at his in confusion.

"We must make haste!" As one of Lei's servants tap their dragons to run faster. Everyone else quickly trailing after them. Iolene holding on to Beau as he runs at full speed. Beau trying his hardest to keep his running pace evenly so Iolene won't be able to slip off.

It was a matter of time when a nice snowfall becomes harsh with a blizzard. Iolene quickly gets placed back inside the carriage with Stein as the cold is badly affecting him. His body hasn't completely healed and is not coping as well as he hoped.

"We should have waited longer, or stayed at the village," Aaron whispers under his breath. "The weather has only gotten worse..."

They had no choice but to continue forward.

It was in the next week and a half with many village stops. Managing to get food stocks and supplies. The weather went from good to worse as Lexi nicknamed it weather mood swings. The blizzard began again. Low visibility as Lexi and Iymp had to lead the entire group. Lexi creating a fire shield around herself and Iymp to resemble a torch for the dragons to follow.

Aaron wearing a scarf around his face as he battled the elements. He is the only human as everyone else except for the drivers and Lexi are cramped inside the carriage. Aaron petting the dragons as he keeps tabs on them and feeding them as they moved.

It felt forever until Lexi sees a large wall in the distance. Iymp roars to the dragons behind him as they run forward as fast as they could.

They approach the massive wooden gates. As Lei walks out and commands for the soldiers to open. They double-checked if it is their prince. Once realising who Lei is they open the gates.

"Welcome back to Lan-Se your highness!"

With a large bang and creak the gates open to the wooden city.

Lei smiles as he finally made it home!


	9. Lan-Se

Lei takes a large breath in as he looks at his beautiful city. The Biru trees shedding its white petals look like snowflakes during the winter. The blue hue of the branches standing out as the trees glow and help the city light up.

Looking at the city's horizon the large palace of Fanrong and temples can be seen. Oriental in design with intricate details that has been hidden underneath the snow.

A beautiful city every day of the year.

Iolene in happiness bursts out of her carriage in excitement. Running next to Lei like an excited child. "IT IS GORGEOUS!" She screams out. She has seen the world through illustrations and paintings. Finally seeing Macdan and now seeing Lan-Se. She never thought she would be here.

Aaron like everyone else is admiring the city. He thought he would make it here... Another slave free country. Counting himself lucky that Mali fought to buy him. Thinking back, he wondered what Keyra could be doing. He misses her... She always wanted him away from Dominus Sahara. And he wanted to leave that world behind. From the blazing heat to the freezing cold. He got his wish and by luck he is reunited with his only childhood friend.

Lei leading the party as he gives a short tour of the city. Discussing the histories and buildings. Iolene looking interested at every step of the way asking questions. Their conversation is so involved Aaron couldn't keep up.

The streets are surprisingly full of life. As normal people go about their day. People and dragons bowing to Lei as he walks past.

It is later afternoon when everyone finally reached Fanrong palace. The home of Ju-Long royal family. And before Lei knew it, he is in the hall standing before the throne room. Nervous with anticipation. He had no idea what is going to happen next. Once he sees his mother, he is going see all his siblings.

The doors open as his heart raced. And there she is... His mother the Empress. Sitting on her throne made from pure blue draconium metal. While wearing her large elaborate clothes and headdress. With her warrior handmaidens standing a few feet in front and behind her. With his older brother Chin standing next to her on her right.

"Welcome home son." The empress says as she uses her monotone voice. Her face emotionless covered with thick white make-up.

Aaron leans over to Iolene whispering. "She seems excited, doesn't she?" Sounding confused.

Iolene whispers back. "Lan-Se leaders are taught to be emotionless at a young age. A way to prevent bias amongst nobles. She will sound equal to all of them. It's very strange I've never seen it before."

Okay then... Aaron thinks to himself. As he looks up at the serious empress. Her stare alone can cause a strong man to be nervous. Her white face make-up with harsh back eyeshadow making her bright blues eyes noticeable. Her heavy and elaborate headdress intrinsically detailed with beads and embroidery. With her long hair wrapped into a large circle defying gravity above her like a halo. While wearing long silk red kimono with so many layers he wonders how she walks in it.

"Mother I have done what has been asked. I have brought Lord Stein from Macdan." As Lei gestures to Stein as he walks forward and bows.

"It has been a long-time empress. It is wonderful seeing you again." Stein says with a large smile.

"It has been... I am glad that you are in good health. I thought you had died..." Empress Zhen says in her monotone voice. Lei realising that she is trying her hardest to remain at her royal persona.

"I was sick for a very long time. The Black Empire had me under mind control. I did fear that I will never get better. But here I am!" He smiles at her as she remains stoic. Chin is standing next to her remains quiet.

"They certainly have their cruel ways." The Empress replies as she looks at the rest of the group. Who are these other people accompanying you Prince Lei?"

"Mother this is Prince Murray." As Lei gestures as Prince Murray bows to her.

"It is wonderful to meet you, your majesty." He smiles as he looks at her.

"A prince from Aquarius city? I was not expecting this... Why are you here young Prince?" She asks as she stares at him.

"I am on quite a journey, your majesty. For you see my family needed to see Stein was alive and well. I am with him on my family's behalf." He says with calmness. His prince self is coming out.

Empress Zhen sitting still as a statue, looking at everyone beneath her. "Who else is here?"

Murray gently pushes Iolene forward as she bows in front of the serious empress. As Murray introduces her. "This is my adopted cousin Iolene Summers. With her servant Eleya."

Stein smiles as he introduces one of his old apprentices Mali Piccolo. His servant Aaron and ex-senator friend Constant from Mille-Voix. Beau an escapee from the north. Lexiana and Iymp introduce themselves as priests.

"I thank you all for helping my son. My servants will attend to you. However, those who are from different nations you will not be allowed to sleep inside my walls. Prince Murray and Iolene Summers I am sure you can understand. Your embassy is not far from here next to the beach edge. Constant and the priestess same with you. Beau and Iymp you will meet Shun Shun, I am sure he will be happy to meet you. Stein and his company may stay with me."

Stein steps forward "May I ask that Iolene stays with me?"

"Why?" The empress asks.

"May she approach?" Stein asks with a gentle voice.

"Yes."

"Go on Iolene..." As Stein gestured her to go up. Iolene hiding her nerves as she approached the blue throne. The power she felt emanating from it. Like the one from Aquarius City... Pure blue draconium metal in its most powerful state. The Empress absorbs its power every single day. As she walked up the steps Iolene hears vague voices around her. Murmuring as Iolene couldn't understand... Sending chills down her spine.

The Empress lifts her hand as Blue energy pulsed into it. Fading into her skin. As Iolene kneels closely showing Zhen her eyes. As Zhen gently lifting Iolene's chin. The only reaction Iolene could pick up was a smallest gasp. But her face remains frozen as she lets go of Iolene's chin.

Iolene then turns around and quickly walks back to the crew.

"She will stay in the palace. Stein you and I will talk after dinner." The Empress says remaining monotone. Lei looked at her eyes shifted concentration; she almost lost her persona for a moment. Chin has quick glance at his mother wondering what is wrong. No one else in the room noticed as they do not the Empress so well. She seems as emotionless as ever.

Lexi was then permitted to remain inside the palace as Iolene is also her business.

Everyone was then excused except for Lei. Who is standing in the same spot when he entered the throne room.

"We will talk in my bedroom..." The Empress says as she gets up to lead her sons into her personal quarters.

"I was not expecting this..." Zhen says as she sits on a nearby chair. Completely shaking off her royal persona. Sounding normal and having emotion. Only her close family has seen her without her royal visage. Gently hugging Lei as a mother should. "Welcome home my boy... I missed you so much."

Lei missed his home. But now it felt uncomfortable... He was partly sent away because of a problem in her plan to marry Lei off. Okimi, heir to the southern capital of Unmei has a younger sister named Mai. Zhen many years ago promised a Ju-Long child by contract to betroth a child of hers to Sazan Jona. When Zhen announced Lei, Jona went ballistic and went into a blind rage. Empress Zhen, Lei's own mother said nothing during that tirade. However, Lei blamed himself as Jona's spies saw him and Zheroh together. Lei still hating himself for it... He didn't know what to do...

Lei sighs as his interest in men is there. He can never feel the same for a woman... Lexi is proof of that. Lei admits that he is handsome and attracts women. But none have got his attention.

Zhen trying to fight tooth and nail politically to keep Okimi as heir considering she has a younger brother. It is deemed too dangerous to have an heir marry Okimi. As she has a massive target on her head. Everyone knows this especially Okimi. Mai is a safer option as she isn't power hungry and can easily be moved away to Lan-Se to live the rest of her life.

"When I got Stein, his terms were to rescue Iolene from her captures. I did that... It's why I took so long..." Lei saying nervously. He never expected it either.

Chin looks at Lei with complete surprise. "What? You went to help rescue the girl. What is so special about her?"

"She is Aelius and Laelia's daughter... A gold draconium child. Blood heir to the golden throne. She is Stein's charge... I cannot push her away like I did her parents. Last time I turned away a royal bad situations happened. And now I am in this mess..." Empress Zhen then takes out her long cigarette holder. Lighting it up and puffing a large breath. "I wanted Stein because he is powerful... Immense knowledge and has many outside allies. I still have Sazan Jona underneath my grasp. I managed to keep him from travelling during the winter. I have been using the mordecai to spy on him."

"The mordecai mother?" Lei says in surprise. "You are going to get them involved?!"

"Oh, my youngest son they have been involved for a very long time... I have paid much for their services. Fen is still here I managed to keep her here as long as I can. Since Sazan is still here she remains here. No royal hostage for Jona..."

Lei sighs in relief. She was meant to leave soon after festivals end. Since she is a girl, she must move to where her future husband lives. If Lei married Mai she would have to move to Lan-Se to live. Perfectly harmless... Until Jona found out Lei is gay that is...

"So, we are still tiptoeing around Jona?" Lei asks.

"We have no choice... If I imprison him the people of Unmei will revolt. If I kill him the people will revolt. If I assassinate him everyone will know that I did it without honour. Making my own people turn on me... I fear a civil war is inevitable, the people of the south are becoming restless. I'm hoping Chin's wedding will receive good attention. Bring peace even if it's for a little while..." Zhen sighs as she continues smoking.

Lei looks at Chin with a cheeky grin. "Just to lighten the mood. Is she here?"

Chin chuckles. "Yes, she is... Let's go!" Chin sounded so excited. He was so nervous about marrying someone he doesn't know. Both face their mother as she is deep in thought.

"May we be excused, mother?" Chin asks excitedly.

"Yes, you may go... I need to be alone for a while..." As she takes another puff of her cigarette.

Walking around the palace halls with his older brother made Lei so happy. He missed this... He couldn't stop smiling. They walk outside of the palace into another large garden. Reminding Lei that he must visit each of the ten different palace gardens. This is where the tower of silence resides. The ancestral building where his family ashes are kept. The tallest building in the palace.

Chin explains to Lei that Cheng has traveled south to meet his new bride and possible southern alliance. Chin sounding skeptical of the whole feat and Lei couldn't believe it... Cheng has no subtlety and hates the southerners. They haven't heard much from him, however, he said he will back before the royal wedding.

The guard opens the door as a woman is praying in front of a dragon statue. Lei looks around as the building has multiple layers of rooms of small compartments dedicated to each family member dating back thousands of years. Lei and Chin kneel as the woman lights a few sticks of incense and places them into a bowl.

Not one word is to be spoken inside the tower as you pray in your mind.

The woman then stands as Chin and Lei follow. Walking out as the guard shuts the tower door.

"Hello, your grace." As she bows to Chin. He smiles as he pulls her forward to give her a light kiss on the cheek.

They both face Lei as the woman tries to figure out who Lei is. "Who is this?"

She doesn't recognise me as Lei scoffs. It has been years since they have last seen each other.

Lei looks at her, she has grown up. Sixteen years old now... She is average-looking, not the most beautiful woman in the world. As her father proclaimed, she was when she younger... Rounded face, large eyes, with a short ponytail. Taller than the average woman and certainly not petite. She has muscles like her father... A trained soldier. You can even tell with how loud she speaks. She has given orders that can be heard of over a large distance.

"Yang Shu Lan... You don't recognise my younger brother?" Chin says playfully.

"Oh, my goodness! Prince Lei! It has been years! I am so glad your back home safe!" She says as she bows. "It has been too long! You have grown up so much I didn't recognise you!"

"It's wonderful to see you!" As Lei laughs with her.

They walk around the palace gardens as Lei describes what he went through in the past few months.

"You fought in a battle Lei? I don't believe that you are not a fighter!" Chin says with skepticism.

"Anyone can be a fighter. It is a matter of circumstances, caring, and training!" Shu Lan says with confidence.

Lei looks at her and smiles. Yup... I still like her. After walking around the palace, they finally reach Ning's room. She is preparing herself for dinner as usual. Taking at least an hour.

"NING!" Lei shouts outside her door. It took a few moments for her to open the doors. Still unprepared as her long navy straight hair is ankle length and is wearing only her white underlayer. A large smile appearing on her face.

"LEI! WELCOME HOME!" She shouts as she hugs him. "Come in!" She says repeatedly as all her handmaidens are running around trying to prepare an outfit. It was like walking in a room full of curtains as the handmaidens present to Ning each silk dress. Many outfits Lei recognises as mothers, but it looks like many are new.

Lei chuckles to himself knowing Iolene would absolutely love this! But he had no idea his sister choosing a dinner outfit is this chaotic.

A handmaiden raises a Tuscan sun and green kimono to Ning as she looks repulsed. Beautifully designed with light pink and green flowers.

"This is winter! We do not wear yellow! Snow and yellow don't mix! I hate yellow! Get it out of my face!" As Ning waves the handmaiden away. "Actually, Get rid of it in general. Burn it, I will never wear it!"

Lei walks over to the handmaiden as he asks for the kimono.

"Lei I told her to get rid of it!" As Ning sits on her seat as her maids show her fabrics.

"She did... I have it now... I have a friend who will like this." Lei jokes as Chin and Shu Lan laugh.

"A friend?" As Ning turns around in her seat. "What kind of friend? I thought... Never mind." As she distracts herself.

"A friend I met on my travels, Ning. Nothing special... Why waste this when I know someone who will appreciate it." As Lei holds the kimono in his arms.

"Oh alright! Give it away..." As she turns around and finally chooses an Icy blue and navy-blue materials.

As the maidens started doing up her make up Lei tells of his journey. Going into detail about everyone he has met.

"Macdan... I heard that place is filthy... Aaron sounds interesting though. You went into quite the detail about him..." Ning says the maid finishes her make-up. Finally, all dressed for dinner. As her hair is tied up into a bun covered with a kokoshnik blue and silver crown. She looks as elegant and fearful as their mother... The only difference is that they cut much of the outfits, so they don't out-length the empress.

All three travel around to find Fen who is at the residential temple next door. One of the places where the priests live.

A grand temple that looks like the temples in the City of Loan. Most of their temples are made from stone. The statues glowing blue as they walked past. Everyone remembering much of their childhood training and learning here.

"FEN!" Lei shouts as the eight-year-old runs up to Lei and hugs him.

"YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" She shouts as she hides her tears.

"Yes, I am!" As he picks her up and swings her around.

He holds her hand as they walk around the temple with Lei explaining multiple times what happened to him as everyone is so curious.

"It's weird not having Cheng around..." Lei says as he looks at his siblings.

"I know... We can actually talk without getting into an argument." Ning says a slide comment.

Chin sighs "There is much more than what I told you... Cheng got so much worse after you left. He acted out... He is not happy about his marriage arrangement. Mother made him leave before festivals end. Big argument... Even tried to deliberately annoy mother so much to try and break her political persona. IN PUBLIC. This is mother obviously, so she didn't break."

"You're joking right? Cheng? He tried to do that?" As Lei couldn't believe what he was hearing. To try and embarrass mother in public... It's completely wrong. Even himself abstained from doing such notions. Cheng can have his moments of idiocy. But he was such a problem mother forced him away... Like how he was.

It was a moment of quiet when Fen's bodyguard walks out smiling. "Fen don't run away like that again!" His smile disappearing as soon as he notices Lei.

Lei looking up as he is in shock. Lei's heart beating faster in excitement as he sees his old bodyguard and friend.

Zheroh...


	10. Frederick Kaiser

"This palace is so beautiful!" Iolene says as she casually walks in the palace halls. Waking up early after another vision. Iolene couldn't go back to sleep and is bored, so she decided to go for a walk.

It is almost dawn and mainly the servants are awake to prepare the palace workings for the day. The only person she suspects is awake is Aaron. As Eleya asked the men in the large servant quarters to get him but he wasn't there. Iolene smiles saying they don't need a bodyguard. She doesn't plan to leave the palace.

"Yes, my lady you have said that a million times now... This place is beautiful." Eleya says as she heavily wheezed behind her.

"Are you alright Eleya?" Iolene turns around to look at her short friend.

"I'm feeling unwell... Guess I have the chills..." As Eleya sneezes and wipes her nose with a hanky.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Iolene says worryingly. "You know how I feel when people are unwell! We are going back to my room."

Iolene hurries Eleya back to her quarters. Which is a large square room where many of the noble guests stay at. Vibrant and warm, Iolene couldn't help but look at every single detail. Every wood paneling has dragon designs with the flat wall covered in a large painted tapestry.

Eleya lies down as Iolene covers her with a blanket.

"A large warm bed will help, and you will remain here until you are better," Iolene says with a large smile on her face. As much as she loved Macdan. Everyone in the group agrees soft beds always beat stone beds.

"I will be back!" And like that Iolene leaves the room.

It wasn't long until Iolene returns with a bucket of warm water, salves and cloth.

"Sorry it took me a while to find everything!" Iolene then wets a warm cloth and places it onto Eleya's head.

"Also eat this!" As Iolene grabs a spoon and puts it into a jar. Scooping a gross red sludge as Eleya shudders looking at it. She knows it works but tastes revolting.

"There... Now time for you to get some rest. I will be back to give you breakfast." Iolene smiles softly as she makes sure. Eleya is comfortable enough.

"But my lady... You cannot walk around on your own!" Eleya says as she tries to get up.

"Stay down! I'll be fine. I won't leave the palace... Just focus on getting better." Iolene quickly gets up and leaves the room.

Iolene stands for a moment and looks around. It felt strange to her... She is alone... No one is with her... She has always had someone nearby or chasing after her. It felt freeing! She straightens up her yellow and green floral kimono and proceeds to walk around the palace.

Cheerfully saying hello to the servants as she usually does. After walking around the room halls, she finally comes across a door to the outside. She opens the slide door and sees the guard barracks across the snow and frozen pond.

Iolene shivers as the kimono is only light and breezy. Squinting her eyes, she can just see Aaron practicing in the snow. Of course, he will train in the snow... She thinks to herself as she notices he is shirtless. Iolene gasps as she couldn't stop looking at him. HE BETTER NOT GET A COLD! Why is he doing that to himself? Iolene thinks in frustration. While her eyes aim at his body. Iolene has never seen him like that before. Her heart fluttering as she swallows her saliva. She has never felt anything like it before... Her smile disappeared as she concentrated looking at him.

He used to be a short and thin mongrel child... He has changed so much. He looks so much like his father. Very handsome, tall, black hair with tanned skin. Iolene smiles returns as she looks at Aaron lift a heavy dragon trough. Iolene's eye widened, she had no idea he was that strong. What happened to him? Iolene sighs as she continued to watch him doing lifts. He still hasn't noticed her looking at him. Iolene had so many questions. But she didn't want to bombard him with them. He struggles enough without her getting in the way. But one day she hopes he will tell her.

Iolene smiles and decides to leave Aaron alone. Walking around to find the kitchens and dining room. She walks past many servants as they clean the wooden floors. Iolene apologising profusely as she tippy-toed on the washed areas.

She accidentally wanders to the servants' quarters. Multiple large rooms where many of the servants sleep. This is where Eleya slept. Only realising this was the male quarters.

"You are terrible at this Fred!" As a man laughs. Iolene looks over to her left. None of the servants spoke as they worked... Except for the three men in front of her.

"Well, no shit! Do I look like a servant to you!?" As he throws many of the cleaning rags around.

"Shut up! Just keep working! And stop throwing the dirty rags around! Otherwise, you are going to hurt someone! And not just that you will be punished again." Another man cries out.

Iolene tip toes saying excuse me, as she is trying to avoid the men's cleaning work. Two large bulky men and a much thinner, smaller man. They take up most of the path. One of the men makes Aaron's muscles look small. They clearly look different from the other servants. Their attitudes are different. Even a weird feeling in her gut tells her something is different with the men. Iolene thinks that they must have been punished, as they have mentioned... Maybe they are soldiers? Certainly, have the body for it. Iolene thinks as she admits curiosity for them.

One of the men throws another rag as Iolene slips on it. Causing her to fall onto the back of the smaller man.

"I am so sorry!" Iolene shouts out. As the man's face hits the floor. One of the other men starts laughing. Where the third man disapproves of the man's humour.

"Take that Xavier!" The laughing man shouts.

Iolene gets up as Xavier stands up and stretches. "It's not your fault young lady. IT'S HIS! Stupid ass keeps throwing wet rags everywhere." As Xavier points at one of the men.

Iolene gives a long look at the laughing man. Taller than Aaron he has muscles that can crush a watermelon just by crushing it between his upper and forearm. Not even his white robe can contain his muscles as the edges have split. Caucasian skin, brown hair, wearing bandages over his arms and legs. While having a rough voice that can kill any potential bard's dream.

Iolene then looks at the smaller man standing next to her. Easily distinguishable that they are related only difference is the size of his muscles. His facial features softer with a smooth voice.

While the other brother looks shyer. Not looking up as he cleans the floor as Iolene quickly notices why. Half of his face is severely burnt. Iolene felt for him as she has seen burn victims while volunteering. He must be in so much pain... It takes years to heal from such an injury.

As Iolene kept looking at the three she realises they all have beautiful bright green eyes.

The man laughs as he looks at Xavier. However, as soon as he sees Iolene his laughter diminishes, looks almost entranced.

Xavier glances at Iolene next to him and whispers "Oh no..." As Xavier realises Frederick likes to flirt or sleep with every woman he meets.

Iolene completely confused stands still as the man gets up and close to her. Quickly making her heart beat faster. This was how Akvor used to approach her. Making her feel obscenely uncomfortable. Only difference this man is double Akvors size. Iolene then turning her face away making sure her eyes doesn't connect to his.

"I am so sorry for the mess! I'm not usually like this." As he speaks to Iolene. Softening his voice. Iolene couldn't help but realise all the men's accents are different. They are not from Lan-Se...

The third man who is still on all fours laughs as he said those words. "Never like this? You are usually much worse! Get back to work Fred!"

The man in front of Iolene bows as he asks. "Who are you and where are you from?" As he grabs Iolene's hand and kisses her hand. She shakes her hand away from his grip. Not answering his question. Stepping back to get a good distance away from him.

"Fred! Leave the girl alone..." Xavier says as he steps between them. "We have no time for this..."

"Look at her! She is bloody gorgeous! I will sleep with her in second!" Fred shouts. As he gestures Iolene as a grand prize. "Golden blonde hair, smooth skin, young, soft voice, and is average size."

Fred turns around trying to get William's attention. As Iolene feels infuriated and offended. Turns around and walks away the other direction. While the men weren't noticing.

"Yes she is pretty! She is out of your reach, now get back to work!" William says as he then tries to pull Fred's leg.

Fred turns around as he notices Iolene has snuck away. Xavier smiles as he pretended not to notice.

Iolene quickly walks back the way she came. The NERVE OF THAT MAN! Disgusting! No amount of wondering around is worth stops as she felt upset. First it was anger then sadness. It reminded her how much Akvor used to treat her... Iolene quickly wipes a tear. That life is over, Akvor cannot hurt me anymore... He is not here and I will never see him again. But it made her depressed knowing some men are like this...

Iolene decides to walk to Lexi's room. She wanted to talk to a female friend. Or she hoped Lexi now accepts her as a friend. There is Eleya. But she is unwell and is much older... Also realising she will tattle to Stein. He will then probably ban her to the room forever. Much to Iolene's annoyance.

Finally reaching Lexi's room, Iolene opens the door and sees Lexi asleep with a woman.

Iolene wide-eyed tries to sneak back out. As Lexi wakes up. Her bright red hair a mess using a blanket to cover her naked body.

"Iolene..." She yawns. "What are you doing here?" She doesn't even act disturbed or surprised.

"I just... I don't know... I just want to talk..." Iolene says as she tries to avoid looking at Lexi.

Lexi then playfully slaps the unknown woman next to her. "Wake up! Time for you to leave!"

She wakes up and bewildered as to what is happening.

"Wha... What is it?" She says as she yawns.

"Time for you to leave," Lexi says nicely. "I have company." As Lexi points up to Iolene.

"Oh... Oh alright!" She says as she stands up naked. Iolene quickly turning around to avoid looking at all of her. She then quickly leaves blowing a kiss Lexi goodbye.

Lexi laughs as she remains sitting on the bed with the blanket on. "Sit next to me!" She then taps the bed and Iolene sits there.

"Who is that?" Iolene asks as she tries to understand what is happening.

Lexi laughs. "I am not abstaining from sex forever. Kenneth was angrier at the fact I had sex with Aaron. A member within the group. Still don't regret it... He also never mentioned women. So loophole there..."

Iolene's heart skips beats as she looks down. As Lexi reminds her that Aaron and her made love. Iolene remembers seeing him training in the snow. Imagining herself touching his chest and leaning up to a kiss that is not happening. Iolene then quickly shakes her head from such thoughts. What are you thinking about Iolene! SNAP OUT OF IT! Such un-lady-like thoughts! Maybe I should meditate myself...

Lexi continues talking. Not noticing Iolene daydreaming for a moment. "Kenneth thinks I'm too reckless... But I am always careful! Pigskins and wonder tea if I am with a man..."

Iolene looks at Lexi bewildered. She had a question in her mind. Trying not to overthink Lexi's personal life.

"Um..." Is all Iolene could muster. She had no idea where to begin.

Lexi playfully scoffs "What is it?"

"I did not know... That... You can." Iolene trying her hardest not to sound awkward and failing. Gesturing to try and help articulate the words. Realising again she doesn't know much of the world. She has never seen intimacy in real life. Only read vaguely in books between men and women.

"Make love to a woman? Much more common than what you think. I'll spare you the details. But the woman I was with is named Nera and she is one of the palace bards." As Lexi plays with her red hair.

"Really? Did she give you any secrets about any nobles?" Iolene jests as many bards can be spies. Very common in Mille-Voix when their gift is to talk and sing. Iolene bringing it up as she wanted to distract her mind.

"Ha! Of course not! Even if she did, I would have no idea what she is going on about." Lexi then stretches letting the blanket drop as Iolene has a glance. As Iolene quickly turns her head. "Such a shy girl you are... It's alright." Lexi playfully says as she picks the blanket back up.

Iolene's smile fades as she thought back to this morning.

"What's the matter?" Lexi says noticing her change in mood.

Iolene tells Lexi what happened with the servants cleaning the floor.

"WOW, he is an asshole. I'm sorry that happened... It shouldn't have to happen... You have every right just walk alone and not be bothered. If I was there, I would have broken his arm..."

Iolene smiles. "Or you crushing his man toys..."

Lexi laughs. "Yes! Crushing his toys!" As she grabs Iolene's hand and plays with it.

"I felt free for a moment then it gets ruined..." Iolene says as she raises her knees to her chin.

"Welcome to a life where shit tends to happen. But has Aaron's lesson been helping you? I've seen improvement." Lexi says as she tries to smooth out her messy hair.

"Yes. It reminded me of Akvor... I feel like I progress then regress. I am failing. I try to be the best woman I can be... But it's hard." Iolene says as she plays with her hair.

Lexi asked Iolene about Akvor and Iolene shared in detail. The moment he was elected as priest elder to the night he attacked her while drunk. Then treating his eye wound and saving his life. All while he tried to control every aspect of her life.

"You're only a fifteen-year-old girl. Stop being so hard on yourself. You are still young and still learning. You will progress and you will regress. That happens, no one is perfect. You are experiencing aspects of life you never had or very little experience with... Give yourself time. It's only been a few months since you been out of your cage. You'll get there... When I was your age, I was trying to be a handmaiden. Then I volunteered to fight the war and now look! Five years later I'm a priestess!" Lexi smiles at Iolene as she smiles back.

"Thank you..." Iolene says softly.

-

"What's the matter with you Xavier? You seem quiet... I know Fred is sulking. But why you?" William asks as he looks at Xavier.

Xavier leans in close to Fred and William. Fred felt uncomfortable as they are wiping the floor. "I'm not sulking! You both didn't notice it?" Xavier looks at them.

"No, I mainly faced to the floor... You know actually doing my job." William says as he continues to wipe the floor. As he didn't want to bring attention to his burn injuries. So many people asked about it. Started to get on his nerves.

Fred remains quiet as he sulks. He hasn't touched a woman in a few months. He is invisible now... Once a man to get many women and those who worked for him. A prince... Now he is a servant in some other emperors' castle. His family has lost everything.

Xavier whispers to the other two. "She has gold eyes..."

"So? What does that mean to me? She is gorgeous and that is all I need..." Fred says as he sighs with sadness.

William and Xavier look at him with disbelief. They expected no less from their self-absorbed brother. They are both still deeply upset with them losing their home. William continuously thinking of his younger sister Rayna. Who is with his niece and nephews... Having no idea where they are... They can only hope that they are safe.

"That girl is so far out of your reach Fred she is up to the stars..." Xavier says with a large grin on his face, with William chuckling next to him.

"Okay, then you are a weird man..." Fred replies.

"HOW HAVE YOU THREE NOT FINISHED CLEANING THIS HALL YET? AND WHY ARE THERE RAGS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!?" A woman approaches looking angry. "Everyone else is done! The sun is now up!"

"We are very sorry Summers Yuming!" As William and Xavier profusely bow in their fashion. Fred sits there looking up at her in silence. Short and old. Yuming the lady of the cleaners and gardeners. She has worked in the palace for sixty-five years. As she loves to mention to her workers.

"Each of you will get five canes. I will not tolerate this any longer! If this happens again, I will notify the empress. You have had long enough to adjust to working. Now is no excuse!" She then turns around and demands them to follow her.

Xavier clearly scared as he has never been punished like this before. William has had it done once and remains quiet. Fred treats this as a normal day, this is not new for him. He looks at his arms and unwraps the bandages. His dark green tattoos and sees the red cane marks from the other day. Still feels painful to touch as Fred hides his pain.

It took them a while to walk to the dungeons, but for an old lady, she is sure fast walking.

Underground away from the prying eyes of the public lay the prison. Segmented into two parts one side for the humans and one side for the dragons. Overcrowded and filthy... It's the least pretty part of the city. As the overriding smell of feces and vomit takes over the three princes.

Xavier vomiting himself as soon as he entered.

"Barsk! I have men to be punished! They were lazy and didn't clean the hall wet and dirty. Leaving a mess of rags... Five canes each!" As the old Yuming pushes the three men forward.

A tall and thin man appears from another room. Dressed all in black as a tradition for lead prison wardens. Fred almost laughs as he never took him seriously, he is not even half his size. Fred imagining crushing his head into a nearby wall. Barsk smiles at Fred.

"Nice seeing you again Frederick. I see that you have not learned." Barsk smiles as he looks back at Yuming. "You know Summers this one is disobedient he doesn't tend to learn. I would like to add more to his punishment."

"What else has he done apart from being lazy?" Yuming asks as she looks up at Fred.

"Well... He pissed in the royal pond after a sake drinking binge, he continuously makes a ruckus in the servants' quarters, doesn't do what he is told, treats dragons like slaves, and he tries to court every single woman he meets. Including my fiancé!" As Barsk sounds frustrated.

Xavier and William look at Fred with anger. Fred looks taken aback. "Oh please... You're engaged?" Fred jesters as William elbows him.

"Yes! My fiancé Delbee! She works in the dragon stables. You spoke to her and she slapped you across the face!" As Barsk grabs out his cane as a weapon being used for battle.

"Alright Bask you add another three more canes onto Fred." As Yuming looks at Fred with complete disappointment. "You three stretch out both your arms!"

All did as they are told. William and Xavier flinching as each whack of the cane causing them pain. Fred smiles as he tries his hardest not to flinch.

Once their punishment ended, they are immediately forced to polish the palace wooden panels. Yuming then leads them to the porch that leads to gardens and guard barracks.

"You will polish this whole porch!" Get to it!" Yuming then turns around and leaves.

Xavier rubs his wrists. Almost up to the point in crying. He has never been punished like this before. The pain is excruciating as he kept moaning at his punishment. William sighs as he looks at the red bars on his wrists. As they both kneel to begin polishing the wood. They hope that this will only be temporary. But it could have been worse... The Empress could have easily given them away to Red or Black Empires. Where they would have been imprisoned or killed.

Fred smiles as he tries to hide his pain. "That's not so bad!" He looks up at the barracks as the guards are awake looking around the garden.

"These guards like to look at the garden... It's weird." Fred smarmily says. "What good are workers if they like to meditate all day?"

Aaron training decides to sit in front of the pond. To relax and try to clear his head. His never-ending nightmares plaguing him. He couldn't sleep and closes his eyes. Trying to meditate how Lan-Se soldiers and priests do.

Xavier looks up and sees two women exit the palace. One wearing a light blue fur hooded coat and one wearing a red priestess outfit.

Xavier begins sweating with his heart beating fast. Shit! He quickly taps William and Fred. "We must hide inside!" He whispers urgently. Fred looks at the women and smiles.

"Well, that one is wearing very little considering the cold weather... Women should do that more often."

"Will you shut up Fred!" William says in frustration.

Fred looks up at her and smiles at her. "Want me to crush her?" He mocks. "Fire devils deserve to die." As he gets up and attempts to walk towards them.

William tugs Fred back as Xavier opens the sliding door. All three hide behind the door as Xavier peeks out leaving the door ajar.

The cloaked girl lowers her hood revealing to being the blonde girl from earlier.

"So, she's with the enemy..." Fred whispers. "Still will sleep with her though."

William rolls his eyes as he keeps wishing for his brother to shut up.

"We cannot risk that red priestess seeing us... If she does this country is fucked." Xavier whispers to Fred.

"I can kill her!" Fred whispers in frustration. "She doesn't notice us! I can do it!"

"Ah... Yes, just run and kill. Father's approach. Do you even remember what happened when father did that last time?" As Xavier restrained his whole body not hit Fred.

"A war started and now here we are... Royal refugees who are now servants." William says he tries not to cry. He misses home so much. His family ripped apart... They had no idea where to go from here... Welt is working in the kitchens as a practicing cook along with Gunter. Hamlin, Erdmuthe, and Ingrid are using their skills as gear makers. However, all are kept a very low profile. Empress Zhen gave them all strict orders to never leave the palace without permission. After all, she is hiding royal refugees against Red and Black. This confuses Xavier as to why she would take a risk like that.

All three stare as the red priestess and blonde girl stroll into the garden. They eventually meet up with one of the soldiers meditating.

"Ah... So, he is with them..." Xavier says as he smiles.

"Who? Him?" As William looks at the shirtless man putting his robes back on. The man looks like he is joking with the two women as they all laugh.

"He is strong that soldier. I saw him pick up a dragon trough and use it to lift. He will crush you in heartbeat Fred!" As Xavier laughs. Knowing well that Fred is not as good as a fighter he says he is. Never forgetting that Fred used to rig tournaments so he can win.

"I can beat his ass... His muscles are nothing compared to mine! He isn't even as tall as me." Fred says confidently. "But first I want to beat the shit out of the red priestess." As Fred tries to run forward as William deliberately moves in front of him. Stopping him and almost tripping over.

"Well, you are the kind of servant I was not expecting to see today..."

All three slowly look behind them as they see a small man. His cheeky grin as he plays with his sake bottle. His light green eyes looking at every single one of their details. His large ears are very common among the people of Suravi. As his long blue hair now reaching to the middle of his back.

"A Suravi slave?" Xavier questions. Many Suravi people are slaves in the green draconium Empire. Even to Xavier's surprise, he is wearing furs and finery not common amongst those people.

"What do you want mouse?" Fred says in an intimidating tone. As he towers over the small man. The man looks at him up and down. Not minding that Fred insulted him.

"I can easily sense where you are from. Empress Zhen said no such thing of hiding refugee royals... Interesting... We will talk later. Do not get the red priestess's attention." And like that he opens the sliding door and walks outside.

"Who the hell was that?" William asks Xavier.

Xavier shrugs his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know!?"

All three kneeling on the floor realising that this could be potentially problematic.

"How does that mouse know who we are?" Fred says as he opens the sliding door to peek at the group. The small man is amongst them standing next to the soldier.


End file.
